Hard to Get
by myohhhmy
Summary: Bad girl Bella may be a little much to take for one unsuspecting vampire when she arrives in Forks in this uber naughty take on Twilight. Rated MA for lemons, language, and UST. BxE Ooc . Now complete!
1. Game On

A/N : Hi & welcome to my very first M-rated story! *buries head in sand* Upon running this across my beta Truckingal (who is awesome and I love dearly, and I thank God that she helps me and puts up with me), she thought it post worthy, so here we go. By the way, this story is meant purely for **fun**, and definitely not meant to take itself too seriously - something for me to do in between fretting about the other projects I should be working on instead. MA rated for language, lemons, and all around naughtiness, with some nice UST - you've been warned. This story is A/U with canon pairings and is a naughty take on Twilight with a few twists on the characters. As it progresses, it will veer away from the original plot.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

1. Game On

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here at this school's good enough for him," Jessica said, the bitterness obvious in her voice. It appeared she had not made the cut. "Like I care, you know."

I hadn't really paid much attention to her face before, but now took a good look at her. She had hazel eyes, a small nose, and a perky smile. Jessica was pretty enough as she sat across from me at the lunch table, picking at her salad but not eating it – wearing a hairband in her long light brown hair; she was thin with boobs that threatened to smack you right in the face. Angela, the dark-haired girl with glasses sitting next to her had a more reserved way about her as she spoke. Friendly, but at the same time not as gossipy, she was pretty in a less obvious way – hair pulled back in a ponytail, large eyes hidden behind frames, nice proportionate features.

My eyes turned back to Edward, approvingly absorbing his aura of masculinity as I nibbled on my French fries.

"Seriously, like don't waste your time," Jessica warned. I felt as though I'd been slapped as her words bit into my ego.

This bitch didn't even know me. Little did she realize that if I so desired this Edward's company, I would damn well have it. I would've told her so if not for the fact that I was trying to escape my bad girl image. And because up until now I had been curious about what it would be like to have a female for a friend.

Now, as this Jessica chick shook her head at me, telling me to stop staring at him, my sexuality was thoroughly insulted, and at the same time I understood why I never had a female as a friend. Females are some jealous bitches. They've always been threatened by me. So, I'd slept with their boyfriends. What was the big deal? I didn't want a wedding ring – just a little fuckie fuckie. Free enterprise and all that shit. But was it my fault these guys didn't care enough for their girlfriends to keep their dicks in their pants? Sure, blame the girl. It's sooo unfair.

Angela was so much nicer than Jessica, but with so many bad experiences with girls, I decided to keep my mouth shut and see how this would all play out.

On the way to school this morning, Dad had looked at me with those stern dark brown eyes, and I imagined that without his mustache, I was a hot female version of him.

"Fresh start, Bells. Nobody here knows you. Behave yourself."

Ugh. I hated it when he called me that - made me feel eight years old again, standing there with my pigtails and looking up at him. "Sure, Dad."

There was something slightly appealing about starting fresh at a new school. Having a reputation since grade school could be a very bad thing…if you cared…and I didn't…mostly. Boys were just too damn difficult to resist. Horny boys, horny men…and for fuck's sake, there were so many!

To tell the truth, I've only come across one committed man in my sexually active years that's been able to resist me. Phil. And that's how I found myself here in this miserable wet town.

My mother Renee had finally found "the one", and since she was terrified I was going to want to share him, the woman shipped me off to live with my dad. And while moving to a small town with a Quickie Mart's selection of males was definitely not my preference, it was better than moving to Salt Lake City with prissy Aunt Charlotte.

Imagine me…in Mormon country…you might as well bury me with my can of cola in one hand and Big Blue in the other.

Until I turned eighteen and could get myself out of this hellhole, I was stuck here with my dad, the police chief. And I absolutely had to behave myself.

But behaving myself was definitely not on the agenda today as I kept my gaze on that fuckable hunk of boy a few tables away. Jessica had noticed my eyes as they undressed him from top to bottom. I was surprisingly impressed. With bronze, tousled hair I could sink my fingers into, Edward had broad shoulders, long, muscular arms, and strong hands. Dear God, I could already imagine those hands, gripping the flesh of my hips as he pounded into me…on top of a desk…or on a chair…or against a door…or on the floor…

I was practically drooling. As his golden gaze met mine questioningly, I flashed him my most flirtatious smile and willed back the hot tingle between my legs, pressing my thighs together. He was beautiful all right – unusually pale skin, straight nose, luscious lips, chiseled jaw…practically straight out of a catalog, but like some Albino god. But he didn't smile back. In fact, that fuck stick had the nerve…to look away…from me!

He was seated with a couple of other pale good-looking males, one husky with short light brown hair and a big smile. The other was blonde, would have been handsome if not for the pained look on his face. Seated next to them were two equally nice-looking females - one with long blonde hair, but looked like she could freeze a volcano, and the other with short, dark cropped hair. She, at least, appeared friendly and by the way she was watching our exchange, she had taken a very obvious interest in me.

Angela and Jessica had already explained that they had all been adopted into the same household by the town's doctor and wife, and that the two blondes were related, the other three not. And four out of the five were seated close together, displaying the signs of coupledom – holding hands, leaning close to each other. Edward appeared to be the odd man out in this group, and by looking away from me the way he had it was as though he had poured ice cold water down my panties. Edward-fuck-me-Cullen obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

"I heard he's got this girlfriend in Alaska," Jessica added, and as I turned my attention back to her, I could see the smug expression on her face. Whore.

I was about to tell her that I could have Edward Cullen in the girl's bathroom before she could count to fifty, but I doubted she could count that high. But then we were joined by two other males I'd already encountered today.

Mike Newton took a seat next to me on my right, to Jessica's dismay, I noticed. He was cute with his pretty blue eyes, not so smooth, boyishly ambitious, doting – clingy almost. Still his smile was nice, and he didn't smell like stinky armpits. Definitely a plus for high school boys.

Eric Yorkie – okay-looking, overly talkative, too friendly, bordering on desperate. He had befriended me as I left the office with my schedule in hand, insisting on being my personal escort to each of my classes that morning. And judging by the look on her face, Angela might have had a thing for him.

Sure, I could do him. Newton, too. I'd screwed a lot worse. Most of the time, the most unattractive boys made up for their lack of looks with their willingness to please. The good-looking ones, on the other hand, had their own ideas, and I so relished being the one in control. And this Yorkie boy seemed more than willing to do anything I asked.

No, Bella, I told myself. A small ass town like this only had so much sausage, and by my birthday six months from now I would have exhausted the meager population of males if I hopped on every single one so quickly. For now, I needed to have standards. Yes, standards were a good thing.

So, I was a slut. I suppose I had Renee to thank for that. Mother was very open with her sexuality as Charlie learned one day when he came home for lunch to find her boning the guy from Southern California Edison on the kitchen counter. My dad demanded a divorce, and she insisted on having custody of me. He didn't argue, and so we were off to Phoenix. She had told me time and time again that she would be damned if I was going to grow up under his harsh moral restrictions – I would not end up a prude, like he was. And for all the times I'd come home from school and found my naked mother bent over, hunched over, or riding some guy I'd never seen before with his pants around his ankles, mission was accomplished. A slut...that's what I was, and I had no problem with it.

Although, for the past forty-eight hours that it had taken me to arrive here and get settled in my dad's house, my girlie parts were feeling some neglect. Quickly, I was learning that Forks was like a small slice of green hell – raining and wet all the fucking time. Between the constant dripping, the worms on the ground, and the slippery surfaces, I couldn't stand it. How do people live like this? And it was so cold here that it was necessary to cover all of my parts to keep from freezing.

Charlie's home had two bedrooms…and one bathroom. I repeat, one bathroom- what the hell? I knew I was going to miss my big round bathtub, with my high power seven spray pattern shower head, but I supposed sacrifices needed to be made. It sucked, though, that I was the one doing the sacrificing. And as pathetic as it sounded, I missed Renee. I still remember when I got my first period, and we practiced putting condoms on bananas - the good old days.

Eric's voice was drowning out the other's, but I hadn't been paying attention. I wasn't used to being around a group. I usually got by alone, and that was how it was for me.

When I asked Renee when I could come back to live with her, she said once I fell in love…like that was going to happen. Once I'd stepped on that plane from Phoenix, I'd pretty much accepted the fact that I would not be coming back. Meanwhile, six months was a long time. After graduation, I looked forward to college and dorm life and an obscene amount of intercourse. And somewhere in there I would get a degree…doing something…journalism, or teaching…who knows? Hey, I could teach sex education…

"Bella? So, which class do you have next?" Mike asked.

Before I could even peek down at the schedule on my binder, Eric answered for me.

"Biology with Mr. Banner."

Mike's grin indicated his pleasure. "That's perfect. So, we have P.E. and biology together."

Jessica looked horrified, as though I was trying to scam on her guy. Although I doubted that they were even together, it was painfully clear she had a thing for him. I wasn't even paying attention as Eric and Mike continued to discuss my schedule. And although Edward Cullen had looked away from me, I found that as I peeked through my lashes he was once again looking in my direction. He looked…puzzled.

Typically, I would've walked over and greeted him by taking a seat on his lap, but since he'd already dissed me once, I was still feeling the burn of that tiny, but stinging rejection, so I faced the girls. Forcing a smile to my lips, I became animated, telling them how happy I was to be here and how nice everyone was, at the same time showing Cullen (because I could feel his eyes on me) that I was a nice girl, that I didn't care whether he flirted with me or not.

I so rarely got the opportunity to play "hard to get." Boys could hardly resist it themselves.

After lunch, Mike Newton introduced me to my new biology teacher and then took his seat. Mr. Banner welcomed me and gestured me toward the only empty seat. And wouldn't you know who my new lab partner was? None other than Edward Cullen.

Game on.


	2. Hard to Get

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers - I always love hearing from you and am so glad you decided to follow. *Seriously wants to bury head in ground* This chapter is a little worse than the last...I guess my inner perv's a showing...(kidding, kidding)

Chapter 2 – HARD to get

He was staring at me. I could feel his golden gaze as it hungrily bore into me from the top of my head, prickling down to the now warm skin of my face and neck, but then lingering on my tits…for a while.

God, my nipples were hard just thinking about it.

Playing hard to get as I was, I didn't say a word to him, trying to pay attention to Mr. Banner's lecture. Edward didn't say a word to me either. So I sat there, leaning back against the chair and puffing out my rack for his benefit, already imagining what our conversation would be like once he chose to speak. His luscious lips would be set in a lazy smile, and his eyes would dance with amusement.

"I know about you, Bella Swan," he would say. "You're quite the slut, so why don't you get on your knees and blow me?"

A rush of blood would heat my face, and I would shake my head at him in mock disgust, taking offense to this because it was not acceptable for any male to call me a slut prior to even boning me. "Why, Edward Cullen, you vulgar mother fucker." But then I would smile, already imagining the feel of his soft skin against my palm as it formed around his thick shaft. He didn't deserve it, though, so I would remove my grasp and then gesture down toward my zipper.

"You first."

Unfortunately, that's not how it played out. For the remainder of the class I heard the words blah blah mitosis, and blah blah planaria, (which I still remembered from my other school) ring in my ears, but Edward's attention remained solely focused on me. He was interested, definitely. But to the aching frustration between my legs, he said nothing. And for now I was sure as hell not going to give him the satisfaction of speaking first. I was the one playing hard to get here, NOT the other way around.

No, sirreee…I wanted Edward Cullen on his knees badly…begging, preferably with his tongue sticking out.

As I imagined myself spread-eagled across our lab table with Edward's tongue lapping at my nether regions, I began to feel Ginger down below heating up. Ginger - my nickname for my vagina and g-spot - and I have a very satisfying relationship, enjoying all manners of phallus, but she's second only to Cleopatra. Cleopatra, my beloved clit, was so much easier satisfied and had never failed me. She was indiscriminate and readily available. And with Cleo, I could go from zero to Oh God in thirty seconds flat. So, I was not surprised when good old Cleo began making her presence known and considered crossing my legs and pressing my thighs together to give her just the right friction. I could find my release right then and there in class.

And to those who think it's not possible: you just haven't had enough practice.

It could serve me two fold. For one thing, it would give my tasty neighbor a nice preview of my "oh face" and at the same time give Cleo what she needed. But, then again, I should just go use the restroom and finish myself off there. Masturbating in class – I'd already seen my former principal in Phoenix for that one. Fortunately, I wasn't suspended because Mr. Dickinson was very understanding. And he had a big dick, too.

I was already starting to breathe heavy, and I could feel the sweetness of Edward's breath close to me, playing at my ear. Say something, I wanted to tell him. Say anything! He had this scent about him which was unlike anything I'd ever smelled. It was all masculinity, and sweet, and intoxicating. The guy was a living, breathing pheromone. His gaze was biting into me hard, so very hard, and while refusing to look at him, my very vivid imagination imagined his smooth, moist index finger as it stroked and circled…I wiggled my ass in my seat a little, raising my knee…wishing I hadn't decided to wear panties today, and at the same time scooting my chair underneath the table to not be too obvious. And still I pressed and shifted…lowering and pressing…raising and rubbing…I was getting close now…and then abruptly, Edward got up and left…seconds before the bell! The fucker abandoned me before I could get off!

I was left sitting there, red in the face, ache in my clit, and the asshole was gone. And fuck if he wasn't going to pay for it! I picked up my backpack and took off down the hallway, not sure of which direction he'd gone, but after much searching I couldn't find him. And before I could despair about it, Yorkie had found me. Yorkie, I thought. Not a bad consolation prize, but I reminded myself six months only translated into one hundred eighty days, and since I was not in any hurry to bring my former reputation to this school, I needed to cool my jets.

Dad picked me up from school in his cruiser and asked me about my day, looking pretty darn pleased. He was smiling as we pulled up in the driveway. I thought he was just happy because he hadn't gotten a call from the principal, but then again, Mother was good about not sharing my indiscretions. Turns out that not five minutes after we arrived, a big, red Chevy pulled up beside the Chiefmobile. And there was Billy Black, one of dad's besties, and to my delight, little Jacob. They were very much the picture of father and son with their matching long, black hair and dark eyes. My eyes appraised Jacob eagerly as he helped his dad out of the truck into his wheelchair. Little Jacob wasn't so little anymore. Jacob Black was only a couple of years younger than me, but nearly my height with the lanky frame of a growing boy. Long hair looked sexy on him, and he looked very much the same as the way I remembered, only older. Friendly eyes…nice smile, super white teeth…And now, Jacob looked as pleased as punch to see me.

I wondered if Jakey poo would remember me. The last time I'd seen him was the summer I stayed with my dad when I was eight-years old. While Jake and I were playing doctor, I had talked him into rubbing my prepubescent titties.

Even then, I was a dirty, dirty girl.

It was then when Dad had found us with my top off and Jake hovering over me on the grass behind the shed. He kept us apart for the remainder of the summer.

And as Jacob pulled me into his embrace and took me into an impressive bear hug, my nipples stood at attention at the contact. It was like they remembered. His scent was all earthy, and spicy, and yummy. By now, I was sincerely hoping Charlie had forgotten all about that.

Charlie was too preoccupied, I guessed, telling me he had a surprise. Oh Boy! Was Jake going to come live with us? That would be awesome to have a boy toy in the same house. I tried not to appear disappointed when he said that the old, beaten down truck was for me. Actually it was really cool, and after squealing and thanking my dad, Jake joined me on the long vinyl seat to give me some tips. I imagined there were many other tips I could give him. It was a nice, long bench seat, and I could already think of at least five positions. So, as I watched his hand work the gear shift, I was imagining my hand working his.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Jacob?" I asked. The question was completely unnecessary, of course. I didn't really care if he had a girlfriend, but it was a good opener.

A smile broke out on his full lips, and I could see a faint blush appear against his russet cheeks. He then looked away. My, he was adorable. "No."

"Oh…." I replied, nodding, imagining the possibilities. A virgin, I inwardly gushed. They were so trainable. They were like stock – sure you don't expect a lot at first, but eventually they can pay off really big. "I didn't see you at school today."

"That's because I go to school on the res."

"I see." I felt a little let down, but at the same time, distance was the key. The reservation wasn't too far away, and Jake seemed very accessible.

Meanwhile, I ran a finger over the ball of the gearshift lever suggestively and then grabbed it whole in my palm, watching his eyes widen as I lowered the stick down and to the right into reverse and then released the clutch pedal with my left foot. Smoothly, I had us backing out of the driveway a second later.

I was an excellent driver. And after blowing them, guys were always willing to give me lessons. I had my driver's license on my sixteenth birthday. Perfect score.

Pausing at the end of the driveway, I rolled down my window and called out to Charlie, who had a smile as wide as his face. "We're going for a ride. Be back in a few," I called out, waving with my left hand.

"Be careful," he said, smiling down at Billy in his wheelchair and looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Always am," I said, under my breath. Spots of rain began to smack the windshield, leaving big splatters, and I fumbled around for the windshield wiper, but switched on the blinkers and the emergency light instead.

"Here, let me." Jake leaned in toward me, reaching across to the lever on my left above the steering wheel pushing it upward and inadvertently hitting my right boob with his elbow.

It didn't hurt, and although it wasn't exactly a delicate touch, it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

He closed his eyes tightly in shame. "I'm so sorry, Bella! Oh God!" he said, pulling his elbow back against the seat.

Casually, I released the clutch once again, continuing our descent out into the street and then shifted into first, smiling. "Jacob, it's okay."

Poor kid looked like he would almost cry from embarrassment. Green. Definitely green.

"It's just that well, we haven't seen each other in…years. And then the first thing I do is…." He paused, apparently not wanting to finish that sentence.

"It's okay," I repeated. "No big deal." I wanted to tell him that my breastesses had been treated to very many kinds of different assaults, but I doubted he was ready to hear that.

There was silence for the next couple of blocks, and the spots multiplied, audible now as the rain began to pound into the glass. I adjusted the lever to full power, and all that could be heard inside the truck was the back and forth swish swish swish of the wipers.

"So, what do you think of Forks?" he asked, speaking finally.

"It sucks," I told him honestly, taking a peek to my right to see him at least a little more comfortable with hands folded on lap. Virgins…

He shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it."

I didn't say anything to that because I doubted I could ever come to accept the constant downpour of hateful precipitation.

"So, do you?" he asked quietly.

This question caught me off guard and dirty mind that I had I automatically assumed it was something having to do with sex. What? Swallow, take it in the ass, what?

"Do I what?" The possibilities ran rampant in my brain.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He looked like he was blushing.

I smiled, liking where this was going. "No. I don't want to tie myself down. College next year, you know?"

He nodded, and the relief was evident on his face. "Oh, yeah. Totally."

So, he didn't have a girlfriend, and he was interested in me. Very interested. But, before I could make my next move I had to ask one thing. "Have you ever kissed a girl, Jake?"

Of course, I suspected he hadn't, but confirming it was a good gauge for me in knowing how to proceed.

His skin was really red now – crimson almost. "That's a personal question."

"Only if you want it to be."

"What about you? Have you…?"

I cut him off before he could ask. It didn't matter what he asked, the answer would be the same. "Yes, I have. There was that so bad?"

"It's different for guys," he said, turning away from me and looking out the window on the passenger side.

Right then and there, I pulled off to the side of the road, not willing to let this shyness of his drive a wedge between me and his penis. But, something told me I had to tread carefully with this one. I shifted into neutral, applied the emergency brake, and resisted the urge to lean into him and plant my mouth on his, tongue and all.

Instead, I placed my hand on top of his. "I think it's sweet."

He smiled then, gripping my hand into his. I scooted closer to him and set my head down on his shoulder, taking my right hand away and replacing our grasp with my left. With my right hand free on his lap and so dangerously close to the zipper of his jeans, it couldn't resist sliding the short distance across the denim and roaming over the bulge of his pants with harder pressure. I heard his breath catch in his throat. And, taking a cue from him, I applied even more pressure, circling and grasping through the heaviness of the denim. I could feel him underneath, awake and alive, begging to be let out, but Jake caught my hand before I could reach the zipper and free Willy…and stopped it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing's wrong, Bella," he said, his breath heavy with excitement. "I just thought that…we could be…you know…friends first?"

Friends?

"You know…take it slow?"

A smile came to my lips then. Take it slow…sure I could do that. I didn't prefer to do that, but my instinct about him had been right on the money. Tread carefully…more than likely I would scare him away with my hunger.

They hadn't called me Bella Lugosi for nothing.

In my time, I'd only lost a couple of boys who hadn't given in to their primal instincts. Edward Cullen didn't count. He was definitely not out yet,as I'd not had the opportunity to unleash the full power of my prowess.

Nope, since biology class, Edward had definitely been glued to my mind, and I fully intended to correct that boy tomorrow. Meanwhile, I kept my hand to myself, which Jacob seemed to appreciate, but took my hand in his. He was apparently a hand holder.

And as I drove back home and pulled into my driveway, I was already planning for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N : I thought it only fair Edward should get his say...so next chapter will be Edward's pov. Thanks for reading!


	3. Silence

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers & to those who added this to their favorites and alerts - love ya guys! Epov's gonna be tamer than Bella's, but then whose isn't, right?

3. Silence - Edward's pov

I had to get out of there. She would be the death of me, if that were even possible. My erection was so uncomfortable I was sure it could chisel an exit right through the aged bricks of the classroom. In fact, the hardness of my cock was what kept me there seated the whole hour beside this devil temptress.

I would never have dreamed it possible.

It was a day like any other when during lunch I was inundated, as always, with the campuses' mental consciousness. I forced the buzz of inane human chatter away when my sister Alice's inner voice called out to me.

_She's looking at you again. Oh, she is so checking you out, Edward._

I rolled my eyes, used to this unnecessary attention. It was bad enough I could read it in the mind of all the human females, but Alice was being so insistent on bringing it to my attention while we were seated at our lunch table with our other sibs, pretending to eat the unappetizing garbage on our trays.

I already knew who "she" was without having to look. Her name was Isabella Swan, and I'd already seen her in the minds of too many adolescent boys today. She was new. Long brown hair, brown eyes, thin. Nice face, I supposed. Nevertheless, she was new, and in a tiny town like this one, new equaled special.

My thoughts were interrupted then by an image in Alice's mind of this girl, aggressive as a cheetah with her hands on the waistband of my jeans, unbuttoning them with capable fingers. I didn't recognize the room we were in, but the only light was from the moon shining through the window. I was kneeling over her as she tugged the denim down past my hips, and as I saw the desire on her face, I felt the beginnings of a semi.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head to push away that image. "Stop it, Alice. That's not funny."

She looked surprised. "Do you think I did that on my own?" Alice was now smirking.

Emmett looked very interested. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," I said.

"See that new girl over there?" she said to Emmett, pointing her eyes toward the female at the lunch table a few feet away. Uninterested, Rosalie glanced over, but then rolled her eyes. Emmett's head leaned to the side slightly, and he nodded. "Yeah," Alice confirmed.

"A human – no fucking way!"

"That's right," I said. No fucking way. I did not...would not fuck humans. The results could be disastrous, and if we were trying to maintain our quiet existence here, then inserting my vampire cock into some human and breaking her in half would not accomplish that.

In fact, I'd never even allowed myself to consider it. There had been too many fantasies I'd read in the other girls' minds- some really twisted ones. But, really it was just out of the question. Besides, I'd not met one human yet who had even appealed to me. In my one hundred and three years of existence, I'd met many vampire females who had. Tanya, who led a similar vegetarian lifestyle to ours, feeding only on the blood of animals, lived in Alaska. She was always ready for the taking. She was beautiful, too, and even good company sometimes, but the truth was, I couldn't see past the sweet entrance between her thighs.

That was the problem.

Everyone but me in our family was nicely paired off. Our father and my creator, Carlisle, had Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes. Rosalie, who was originally created for me, was so bitchy that it seemed less likely for her to find a mate than anyone else, yet she'd found my adopted brother Emmett as a human before he was nearly mauled to death by a bear. And for them it's been bliss. Alice and Jasper had joined us years later, already proclaimed soul mates. Being without a mate was a little unsettling. Sort of a seventh wheel…

I couldn't help it. There wasn't a single vampiress that I would have liked to keep for eternity. It's important; if you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone, it should be the right one, should it not?

Alice thought I was too picky, and she should know better. Esme and Carlisle just wanted me to be happy and didn't make a fuss about my extracurricular activities. Emmett liked the details, living through me vicariously – vampire, though he was, he was still male.

Since I could read the ridiculous fantasies in my classmates' minds, I decided back in September that it would be a good idea for Emmett and Rosalie to discuss my "girlfriend" in Alaska loud enough for them to hear. It wasn't a perfect excuse, but at least the ideas that I was gay had been exorcised. Some of these boys at this school had ideas of their own.

A flash in Alice's mind tore its way into my consciousness again, only now the girl was trailing her fingertips down my arm and then tugged it forward to her naked breasts. They were so creamy looking, and her touch was so warm that I could not resist touching her, feeling the soft mound of her flesh against my hand as her breath caught by the ice of my grip.

"Stop," I said again to Alice, but it came out much hoarser than it should have. And Emmett began to laugh. It wasn't just the visual of the girl's bare torso and black lace panties…I could actually feel the heat of her body…dear God.

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time," I heard Jessica Stanley telling her, and I could feel the new girl's gaze fixed on me.

And while Jessica's thoughts discounted the possibility that I could even consider thinking of her table mate, I still felt the weight of the Swan girl's eyes, holding me, peeling off every article of clothing.

I didn't want to look. With a mind of their own, my eyes turned to look at her, and I found myself desperate to hear what she was thinking. Isabella Swan's long mahogany hair hung down past her shoulders, dark against her ivory complexion. Her eyes reminded me of milk chocolate, melting me with the flashback of desire from Alice's vision. I could hear the voices all around, but there was no transmission coming from her. It was as though I was tuned in to the wrong frequency. There was something else about her. She wasn't intimidated like the others. Despite their irrational fantasies, humans instinctively feared us, but this girl not only dared to get my attention, but was ballsy enough to keep it. As her eyes met mine, the curves of her eyebrows rose, and the smile on her lips formed the word "hi."

Knocked off my game, I turned away. Emmett continued to laugh, covering his mouth to block out his loudness as Rosalie jabbed him with her elbow. I couldn't hear the girl's thoughts. And there was something about that that was very …hot.

Where did she get all that confidence? I'd never known a human to look at me that way, so sure of herself, as though she were the hunter and I were the prey.

Damn, that was fucking hot.

I exhaled a hard breath and insisted to Alice that she stop the projector. I was already going to have to wait for a couple minutes before leaving the table.

Who was this girl? And why was her mind so silent?

My eyes stole another look in her direction, and I willed her thoughts to become audible in my mind. It didn't work. She was chatting with Angela and Jessica now, and I could hear her voice as she talked about her day, her new life. Mike Newton was now reveling in the fact that she shared his biology class next period.

This was crazy. I told myself to get over it - she was just like every other ordinary human girl in this school. Thinking about it would only drive me crazy. Clearly I was distracted, or maybe there were just too many people around, and that's why I couldn't hear her thoughts.

But I could see her. And as our group filed out of the cafeteria, dumping out our ridiculously full trays, I noted with dismay the frown on the Swan girl's lips as I exited.

As much as I hadn't wanted to care, my anticipation to see her had grown as I spotted Mike Newton escorting her into my biology class. Mr. Banner pointed in my direction toward the back of the room, and when she walked past the fan, the air swept her hair up against her cheek. The perfect trajectory plowed a heady whiff of mind-blowing scent toward me, practically stunning me with the force of a tazer.

I had never smelled anything like it – though I had resisted the blood of humans for eighty years, this unsuspecting girl's blood ignited a tremendous thirst, a gut-wrenching yearning, an uncompromising hunger…and that was before she took her seat beside me. Blinded by the unreasonable temptation to suck every drop of blood from her body, I swallowed back the dry ache in my throat. There was only one thing that would quell this drought, and I could already imagine how sweet she would taste as I drained the magic liquid from her body.

It took all my strength to resist killing her, to force away the despicable urge from my consciousness…there ended up being another allure, more sinister than the first. If I wasn't mistaken…and I wasn't…she was baiting me.

Though I couldn't hear what she was thinking, it was obvious she was trying to get my attention. It was a moot point. My attention was on her, whether I liked it or not. Her back was arched up against the chair, while not once meeting my eyes, she presented me a view of her chest. Though certainly not bare, I could see the rounded contours through the tightness of her shirt, imagining the smooth skin underneath flush against my chest, my fingertips brushing along the stiffness of her peaks…so warm. Alice's vision had not helped matters.

I was dizzy with thirst, heady with the suffocating longing for her body. Her breath came out low suddenly, in tiny gasps. Listening to today's lecture was out of the question from the point she walked in the room. But now, she seemed to be moving…wriggling around in her seat underneath our lab table. This puzzled me at first. Was she itchy? But as I studied with fascination the look on her face, I could see those wide brown eyes had glazed over, and her pelvis seemed to be…rubbing against the chair…

Dear God.

Fortunately we were in the back of the room, but it hadn't mattered. It was like I wasn't there at all, only a greedy spectator on the other side of the mirror to this girl's autoeroticism. Her lids were closed halfway, her front teeth were biting down into her lower lip, and her tiny noises may have been inaudible to human ears, but were like roaring cries of lust. I lifted my knuckle to my mouth, nearly separating my finger from my hand with my own teeth as I bore witness to her writhing in the chair.

The desire for her blood was now equally matched with the desire to slide my cock so deep inside her that she may very well split in half.

This had to stop…or rather, I didn't want to ask her to stop, because, quite frankly, I was enjoying the show too much. But, I was so hard that walking would be embarrassing, if not painful.

It was then when I recalled Emmett's tactics to pushing away an erection. As I summoned up an image of an old lady, I realized quickly that it wasn't going to work. Maybe a fat, old lady? Nope. I could see my neighbor's thigh muscles pressing together…

_My country tis of thee…_

_Sweet land of liberty…_

_Of thee I sing…_

I smiled to myself, ignoring the presence of her beside me and visualizing the words as I mentally sung them…slowly enunciating every syllable.

_Land where my __fathers__ died,_

_Land of the pilgrim's pride,_

At last, I could move, and as I stole a quick glance up at the clock, I found that the bell was only a minute away.

_From ev…ery mountainside…_

Thank God.

_Let freedom ring…_

A semi was better than a raging hard on, so as soon as I felt able, I picked up my books and shot out of the classroom…just before the bell.

It was disturbing beyond words that this human girl could have this effect on me. The temptation of her blood…the lure of her body…the absence of her thoughts…

Bella Swan. She'd never said one word to me. And I couldn't risk being around her again.

* * *

Add'l disclaimer - I don't own "My Country Tis of Thee" written by Samuel Francis Smith as many of you already know, and I certainly didn't write it!


	4. Frustration

4. Frustrated

"How was your first day of school? Are there any cute boys?" Renee's bubbly voice asked on the other end of the line.

On my bed, I was thumbing through my English assignment, depressed by the whole incident. I'd missed the sound of my mom's voice, and an edge of bitterness began to creep its way into my tone. I didn't want to be here. I missed my old room, my house, the sun, the booty calls…

Cute guys…I paused to consider whether I should mention him or not. No, I didn't want to upset her. I couldn't have her think I'd lost my touch.

"Bella, are they being nice to you?"

I was still stewing about the lack of cooperation from the boys in this lame ass town. It was a little easier for me to understand Jacob. He wasn't a total stranger to me, and being a virgin, it wasn't abnormal for him to have some hesitancy. Some. I could only hold out for so long, though. Ginger and Cleopatra were already yearning for some boy action.

As far as Edward fuckstick Cullen…his reaction had left a bad stinging feeling – rejection – it was something I was not used to, and I hoped this was not a sign of things to come.

"They're all very welcoming."

Apparently, she caught the sarcasm in my tone. "Uh oh. Tell me all about it."

Shaking my head, I slammed shut the folder on my lap and set it aside. "It doesn't matter." I didn't want to talk about him or my sexual frustration. "I have homework, Mom. I've gotta go."

"Wait, do you have enough condoms?" her concerned voice asked.

I sighed. Sometimes it was like she didn't know me at all.

As she agreed to let me go, I suddenly missed the good old days when Mom and I would hit the nightclubs. Who better than Mom to get me a fake ID? And, the woman really knew how to work a room.

What I needed was to shake myself out of this funk. This Cullen asshole had my panties all in a whirl, and I needed to stop fretting about him. He was no better than any other jerkoffs I'd known. Though, my breasts were getting all tingly again just thinking about him, feeling his eyes warming my heated skin… imagining what hidden talent lay beneath his Fruit of the Loom's.

Oh yeah…Cleo was resting just below the surface, waiting to pop her head out like an eager little groundhog, and Ginger was my lady in waiting, ready to get down and dirty. And I couldn't disappoint my girls after all they'd been through today. I settled myself onto a lying position on my bed, undid my pants, removed my under things, and grabbed the two necessaries from the nightstand beside me.

My Ipod.

Big Blue.

And it didn't take long once the gentle, elegant sounds of Debussy filled my ears when once again Ginger and Cleo were happy campers.

* * *

I had planned to confront him the next day. At lunch I was surprised to see the rest of the beautiful pale-faced ones, but no Edward. Coincidence? Maybe. However, when I didn't see him the next day in class, I was pissed. Could this be about me? Naw. It couldn't be. Nonetheless, I grew even more pissed as each day passed.

Because I was so intent on bedding that fucking enigma of a boy, I had not pursued any of the others at Forks High. Now, I was going to have to go buy more double A's.

The whole week had passed, and I hadn't even been able to play around with Jacob as he and Billy had not stopped by again for another visit. Hopefully I had not scared him off with my busy hand. And so, Charlie and I had fallen into a routine. I went to school, tried to behave myself, came home, did homework, and then brainstormed ideas for dinner like Martha Fucking Stewart.

I wasn't a foodie or anything, but I liked to cook, and Charlie must have thought it was pretty decent because he hadn't made any faces when he ate. Compared to memories of Renee's inedible cooking, the meals I prepared must have been decidedly better. I felt at home in the kitchen. There were two things I was really good at, and cooking was the other one.

Dad had gotten me new tires with chains over the weekend, and it was rainier than fuck when I returned to school Monday morning, settling back into that boring routine. It was bad enough that every walking surface was already wet, but add to that freezing temperatures, and you were just asking for a disaster.

Yorkie walked me to class, Mike fawned over me, Jessica glared. Another boy was now hanging around our small group – Tyler Crowley. Fuckable, but not appealing. He was almost too interested; that was something of a turnoff, if that's even possible. The only tolerable one of the group had been Angela. And I had become used to the stares from the rest of the Cullens – particularly the one with the short dark hair. There was something about her the week before I couldn't put my finger on…the way she looked at me…as though in apology…but for what…for her fucked up brother?

When I walked into biology, he was there seated at our lab table. My nipples hardened at the sight of those perfect features, imagining that albino skin of his hard body against mine. He was looking at me, and unable to contain my surprise, my gaze remained fixed on his. However, when I sat down I didn't know if he was going to retreat back to the cold silence we shared the first day of school. Cold silence, it was kind of hot. Reminding myself that I was playing hard to get, I did not say anything to him or even smile.

"Hello," he said.

His voice…the soft, perfect masculine tone lit a fire that traveled from my eardrums all the way down to the fiery walls of Ginger.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?"

Well, fuck me now.

"Yes," I said, nodding like an idiot and hardly able to speak as those golden eyes chewed into my very soul.

Mr. Banner began giving instructions for our lab assignment, and since we were partners – unfortunately not the dirty kind…yet - we took turns examining and identifying different slides. I was impressed that he knew every single one.

"You were gone," I said, almost accusing.

He looked surprised that I called him out on it. "I was out of town for a few days. Personal reasons."

Before I knew it, he and I were passing the microscope back and forth, working in perfect cooperation. All the while he was questioning me. About the fucking weather, about why I was here, about why I left Phoenix. Normally, I was a very private person and was amazed that the answers kept pushing their way out of my mouth. This was out of my comfort zone, but it was as though I wanted to tell him. I didn't tell Edward the real reason I left, suddenly seized by the feeling that boys from Forks scared easily, so I said that my mother and Phil were beginning their lives together, and I felt like I was in the way. It was sort of true, sadly. I did, however, leave out my sexual tendencies. He would learn of those, hopefully soon.

Edward was smart, his questions were perceptive, and every move he made left me enthralled. My body was reacting to him in very naughty, heated ways, and I had to keep my knees parted just to have a conversation with him. His lips had the tendency to curl upward when he spoke, handsome devil that he was, as though he had some kind of secret, or maybe that he knew some of mine. I couldn't tell which. A part of me felt like I didn't want him to know me and that it was better to stay casual, but another part yearned for a connection.

What the hell was that about?

I worked very hard to get my head on straight. It had been a full week without skin on skin contact, and my loins were burning. He walked me to my locker after class, still questioning me, and I was pleased to find that he was a full head taller than me.

As I stood with my back against the locker door, I imagined his hands holding my butt cheeks as I gripped his lower back with my legs and feet, and then a burst of warmth shot through me. I would enjoy him…very much, I could tell.

"And now you're unhappy?"

I looked at him, shocked. Nobody else had seemed to notice or care.

"No," I denied. I didn't want to be pitied either.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read."

That was odd. There was one thing he should have been able to read about me, but while I had not openly flirted with him during class, I realized how badly I wanted him to pursue me.

It seemed like he had mastered the game of hard to get. And this royally pissed me off.

He didn't talk to me after school, or ask me for my phone number. I didn't care about the supposed girlfriend in Alaska. Maybe I needed to step up my game. I pondered this as I made my way across the parking lot to my truck and tried not to look back at his perfection again. I could feel the weight of his eyes watching me, burning into my back. At least, I hoped that he was, and I puffed out my chest again and added a little swagger to my hips as I walked. Maybe he would notice that. When I was reaching for my keys, I heard a loud piercing, screeching sound, though, a moment later, I felt myself being thrown into a hard grip, and though it happened within the span of three seconds I noticed three things:

Tyler was behind the wheel of a blue van, frantically trying to steer his vehicle away from me.

There was nothing I could do to prevent myself from becoming a metal/Bella/metal sandwich.

And that out of nowhere, Edward Cullen had appeared in a flash out of nowhere, scooping me into his hard as rock arms and chest and stopping the oncoming collision with his bare palm.

* * *

Doctor Cullen was hawt. His hands were gentle and unusually cold as he placed them on my abdomen, pressing down and feeling for internal injuries. Seated on a bed in the ER triage area, I tried to stay focused as he examined me, listening to his commands and following them for Charlie's benefit. With my dad around, I wasn't free to flirt with the toothsome doctor. Charlie was already pissed that Tyler had nearly made road kill of his daughter.

It had all happened so fast. After a horrific crunch, I'd found myself among throngs of voices and people and chaos. They were shouting at me, asking if I was okay, proclaiming that it was a miracle the van hadn't crushed me. And I kept looking for Edward to see if he was okay, too. There was that brief moment when I was safe when our eyes met, and his eyes seemed to reflect a thousand emotions.

A moment later he was gone. And dammit, I was really tired of him disappearing. How had he done it? He'd been on the other side of the parking lot. And how in holy hell had he been able to stop an oncoming vehicle with a pushing motion of his bare hand? It wasn't only heroic, it was beyond the realm of normal.

But, Doctor Cullen…blond, young, dreamy with that same pallor and golden hue to his eyes as Edward's, and like Edward, the good doctor was scrum-didlee-umptious. Beautiful, smart, young, and irresistible…and we weren't even talking about me!

My eyes followed his long fingers as they worked – so pale, so adept, so dexterous… I could imagine with his knowledge of the human body all the things he could do to my human body...how, with his masterful form he could fuck me here right now in front of God and everybody, wearing nothing but his white doctor coat.

However, there was no tingle between my legs as I dove haphazardly into one of my fantasies.

I told him what happened, how Edward had saved me from certain death. He told me that I was very lucky to be safe and alive, neither confirming nor denying his son's involvement. The fucker knew something. I could feel it. What had happened in that parking lot was much bigger than I could've imagined, and though I didn't have a clue regarding the secret surrounding Edward or his family, I was determined to find out what it was.

After I was released, I happened to spy Edward, that blond bitch sister of his, and the hawt doctor whispering around the corner.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?"

I had to strain to hear Edward's voice as he spoke to her. The three stood close in something resembling an albino-type huddle.

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us," I heard her say when they looked up to find me standing there.

Now that I had his attention, I was not letting him get away. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The hawt doc and the cold blond walked in the other direction as Edward made his way toward me. Damn, it was like he had walked right out of a catalog, and I inhaled as he approached. My mind felt boggled down with all the questions buzzing through my mind.

Gorgeous though he was, he also looked apprehensive with all hints of the charm I'd experienced hours before gone out the window. "What?" he asked.

So many questions… "How did you get over to me so fast?"

I was a little insulted when he tried to deny being anywhere near me, telling me that I must've hit my head. Yeah…sure…that's it… I was confused. He was making me look like I was mental as I spurted out that he stopped the van with his bare hand and pushed it away. I know what I saw, though, and I told him so. Just when I thought Edward was going to argue with my assessment he said something that surprised me.

"Nobody's gonna believe you, so…."

A ha! I was onto something, but he wouldn't let up**. **He asked why I didn't just thank him and forget it. Those golden eyes seemed to be pulling me forward like a magnet, and I couldn't help leaning in closer toward him.

"Thank you…" I said. They were only words, and there were many ways of thanking him, but before that I wanted to know what happened…how he'd done what he'd done.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Indignant, I crossed my arms. "No."

"Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

That last statement was so biting, so final, so stinging that I couldn't even enjoy the view of his ass as he stormed away. I was _that_ upset.

* * *

I was dying…or I thought I would die as I lay there, waiting for him. Edward's pale, naked body was hovering over me in its magnificence. My bare breasts were eager for his touch, and I held my breath as he lowered himself onto me, finally able to exhale as his skin touched mine.

"I want you, Edward. Please. Give it to me."

He was making me wait, running his fingers through my hair, and as I felt his arousal press against my inner thigh I was almost in physical pain. My legs hooked around his hips and in need, I lifted my ass a little higher, pressing my pelvis against the length of his dick, brushing it back and forth against Cleo just the way she liked it.

His breathing became ragged then, and he was silent as his hips rocked against mine.

I reached down and took his length into my grasp, moving it toward my girl cave, but he pulled himself back.

Here I was, ready, wet, and waiting, and he pulls away from me? "Please, Edward. I need you…inside me."

In a flash I could feel him on top of me again. It was different now. His body felt cold, and I could feel an arctic puff of breath from his mouth as he whispered how much he wanted me in my ear. His lips were soft and icy as they slid down the skin of my cheek, taking me by surprise at the contact. Ripped from my sleep, I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the alarm in his, with the gentle weight of his body on top of me, but before I could react, he was gone…again.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: Awww so it was just a dream...(kinda like my other story - which btw, was not on purpose) Next chapter is going to be Epov again, (which may be the last from his pov, but I don't know yet) but will be different enough not to be repetitive. Thanks to those who are favoriting and leaving reviews! :)


	5. Temptation

A/N: Thanks to you all for your patience and for your reviews! I haven't forgotten about this story and still plan to update as possible, so please bear with me.

5. Temptation (Epov)

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

She was on hands and knees with her ass high in the air - beautiful, pale, curvaceous, and as I thrust mechanically into her moist center, I spied the fact that she was examining her nails.

The sensations felt good, but I wasn't any closer to reaching a climax than I had been thirty minutes before. After I withdrew from her body, Tanya sat her delicious behind on the backs of her feet and angled herself toward me. Already having reached her own finish line a long while before, she had done everything in her power to help, but even as I stared into her golden eyes, my mind was consumed with another image…one that was impossible and unthinkable…and irritating. I hated this…I even tried to convince myself that I hated that despicable dark-haired temptress back in Forks with her irresistible blood and her heated breasts.

"What is going on in that mind of yours?" she asked with a smirk, now leaning up against me and allowing the chalk-colored skin of her bare breast to brush against my arm.

Tanya was beautiful and charming - blond with a hint of strawberry color. I imagined that as a human eons ago, she had been a classic beauty. Now, her features were enhanced and sharpened, likening her face to that of a Barbie doll.

We had been fucking like rabbits since I'd arrived in Denali a couple of days ago. I had tried to hide what had been bothering me, seeking her out for a mutual understanding that we shared. I had always been able to read in her thoughts that she wanted more from me, but although she was a perfectly acceptable mate, and I would be lucky to have her, Tanya deserved someone who worshipped her. And she also understood that I was not that man.

She took what I had to give with quiet acceptance, happy for the physical satisfaction our bodies gave each other. That was enough for us. It had been enough for decades.

"Nothing," I told her, answering her question without truly answering it.

I could hear the sigh in her thoughts as she laid herself back onto the bed and fanned her long tinted blond locks across the pillow. Her sisters Irina and Kate had allowed us the house to ourselves on these occasions, and I was happy for the peace of only hearing one person's thoughts. But at the moment, I could find no peace.

"Please, Edward? I've never seen you like this. If something's bothering you, maybe I can help."

I highly doubted this as I lay my head down on the pillow beside hers. But then I wondered with her and her sisters' succubus tendencies, how did they manage?

How could I tell her that one insignificant human girl had chased me away from my home and my family, causing me to question my beliefs and undermine the self-control I'd fought so hard to develop?

"I have this friend," I began. "A friend of Jasper's, actually."

She nodded, encouraging me to go on, though I noticed the delicate curve that pulled up at the corners of her lips. Her thoughts only confirmed her disbelief. Still, I clung to my tiny fabrication. After all, Alice had encouraged me to come here if my staying in Forks was going to lead to the girl's death. Carlisle and Esme had been unhappy about my leaving, but were understanding of my situation. Emmett, on the other hand, had pleaded with me to stay and pursue my carnal urges. Good old Emmett.

"Uh huh," she said, trying to end my prolonged silence.

"Well, _he_…is attracted to a human," I said, inwardly cringing at the disturbing revelation as it took the form of spoken words.

Her brow rose high on her forehead. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, Jasper's friend…from Texas."

"Right," she said, obviously still playing along.

"Well, _he_ thinks he might want to…."

"Have sex with her," she guessed. Correctly.

"But he's afraid of killing her." I turned to meet her now amused gaze. "How do you do it?"

She smiled. "It's tricky, Edward."

Tanya was so not fooled.

"As women, we are very much on the receiving end. It's easy to let the man lead."

"But…." I interrupted, holding onto the smallest ray of hope that there was a way, and at the same time irritated that I could even be considering this.

"It would take an enormous amount of self-control."

"How do you resist the blood?" I pressed.

She shrugged her pale shoulders in response. It was almost like asking someone how they had first learned to ride a bicycle. "I suppose the greater urge takes over. Now, for us it's never been a problem, but my sisters and I have been able to resist human blood for a very long time."

I'd been able to resist for eighty years…that should have been long enough…until now.

Leaning up onto her elbow, Tanya set her other hand on my cheek. "I didn't mean to sound discouraging, Edward. Some things are definitely easier for a woman to accomplish," she said with a wink, now showing me that she was in on my dirty little secret. Surprisingly, that didn't bother me as much as the fact that the deed seemed implausible. "Don't lose heart. It could be difficult, but…."

"But not impossible," I cut in hopefully.

She let out a small giggle. In her mind's eye I could see the way I looked to her – like some lovesick school boy, which was ludicrous, of course. I was far from lovesick. But now just remembering the way that Swan girl was swiveling her hips in the chair once again was causing the blood to rush to my cock once again.

God help me.

"If there's one thing I've learned, Edward, is that nothing is impossible."

And, pathetically, that was all I needed to hear.

Nobody was surprised when I returned. Alice had no doubt told them – my sister possessed this uncanny ability to know what I'd decided even before I had. Sometimes it was a good thing. Other times it was just a pain in the ass…as siblings tended to be.

I had hunted, for good measure, before returning to school that Monday. Feeling full and practically bloated from three deer, I was sure I could hold back the unreasonable thirst the girl tended to ignite. Already having convinced myself that these sexual urges were preposterous and that mating with a human was not only irresponsible but idiotic, I decided rather to focus my attention on the thoughts I could not hear inside her mind. Besides, I'd decided that once I saw her again that she would not seem even a quarter as desirable as I'd remembered; it was Alice's visions that had done that to me. The desire I felt for Bella Swan were based on not actual physical attraction, but rather the thought of them. And as far as her provocative rubbing in the chair in biology – well, I would just pretend that didn't really happen. It was better this way.

When she entered class, I was fortunate not to have been subjected to the heady scent from her as the fan had been oscillating toward the other part of the room. When it pushed back toward me, I pursed my lips together to block it out. She seemed surprised to see me – as well she should be. It must have seemed odd to her, my abrupt departure, as well as my absence, and having never considered her feelings before, a swell of guilt rushed through me. And though I'd made a point not to associate with humans, I greeted her, rationalizing that she was my lab partner, after all.

I was only going to introduce myself and stick to the task at hand. Identifying slides of onion roots I'd done too many times, and I was sickeningly familiar with it. However, my partner surprised me. Unlike most of the class, she was more than competent and held her own as we passed the microscope back and forth. I couldn't help but be impressed by her confidence, and since I discovered that I still could not read her mind, I found myself firing questions at her – questions that were rude for a stranger to ask, things that were none of my business. However, her brown eyes would never appear offended or angry, and as she replied, I realized that my first impression of this girl had been all wrong. Bella Swan was not the ordinary-looking girl I'd thought her to be. Her eyes were so expressive, and though I could not hear her thoughts, there were volumes of emotions speaking to me. The scent of her blood, while still heady, was manageable, and I was more interested in getting to know her than killing her. After class, I walked her to her locker, hungry, but to learn as much about her as I could.

Once we parted ways and I could think clearly again, I realized how ridiculous this sudden interest in her I was having. And Emmett's thoughts were teasing me endlessly.

_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…f-u-c-k-i-n-g…_

Since I didn't have that prick of a brother of mine for either of my last two classes, I was treated to his extended rendition of all the other activities Bella Swan and I could do in the tree. I think it was safe to say that I wanted to kill him. The images of us that he was conjuring up were even worse than Alice's, and by the time I met Alice and Jasper in the parking lot, I was more than ready to go home. I'd spied Bella walking, no, strutting to her dilapidated truck, flaunting her goods and obviously trying to get my attention. She had a plethora of the others' attention already, I told myself. Why did she need mine?

Ready to forget the perverse inner workings of Emmett's mind, ready to forget there was any real attraction to the girl, ready to go back to my plain, simple bachelor life, I headed to my Volvo.

As fate would have it, a second later, Alice's shriek caught my attention. Her vision played like a movie inside my head, predicting the way I would speed over to Bella across the parking lot in a flash no human eye could see and physically stop a swerving van from killing her. Thirty seconds later it came true, and besides the relief of preventing her death, I was extremely taken by the warm feel of her in my arms. It seemed as though she were my own personal demon, but it didn't matter as I swept her into safety, the accelerated beating of her heart now music to my ears. Bella was alive…and despite the consequences of my actions, nothing else mattered.

She was alive.

Rosalie gave me a piece of her mind at the hospital – she was good at this. There was something about the way I was taken with Bella that upset her…as though I shouldn't care. She ranted about how I'd reacted selfishly, how I could've exposed them, how I needed to get my head back on straight. The worst thing, and I could hear it, although gentler in Carlisle's thoughts, was that I knew they were right.

I could smell Bella's presence around the corner – that sweet alluring call of her blood, and I was thankful that none of it spilled there on the wet pavement. As she peered at us, I was flooded with relief again that she was okay, that she was safe. She was uninjured – Carlisle had already signed her paperwork to release her, but her expression was puzzled as she looked in our direction…at me. My breath was taken away by her at that moment. It had taken me until now to see what all the human boys had seen. Bella was beautiful and sexy and tempting. And I wanted her in a very irrational way. Our mini conference was over, and Bella gestured me over to talk to her. It was disturbing. What I should've done was make an excuse to leave with Rosalie and Carlisle, but instead made my way over to her like a puppy dog, complete with tongue hanging out. I was completely enamored…and so utterly screwed.

But then she began questioning me, demanding the truth, and while a part of me wanted to tell her not only the reason I saved her but also how, my loyalty to my family became my first priority.

She was a stubborn one, but also very smart, and I couldn't seem to convince her that I had been standing there beside her. And that what she was suggesting was impossible. It was always easy to lie to humans – they trustingly took my explanations at face value. This was not the case with Bella. When I was out of argument, I said that nobody would believe her, hoping that would discourage her.

It didn't. I told her to thank me and get over it. She said the words "thank you" but with that determined look on her face, I could see she had no intention of getting over it.

And after telling her that I hoped she enjoyed disappointment, I walked away from her feeling like an absolute wretch.

That night, I committed not only a sin against myself, but a sin against the law. I entered through Bella's open window.

I wasn't going to stay, I told myself. A perverse curiosity that had been eating away at every layer of my being had drawn me to her. With the glow of the moonlight against her features, Bella lay there sleeping on her back like a dark-haired angel, her arms drawn backward and her hands slightly open on the pillow as though waiting to be embraced.

That was when it hit me: I was an absolute fool. She was practically a child, and there I was spying on her like some horny one hundred and five year old stalker. Carlisle would be ashamed…Esme wouldn't even be able to look at me if she knew…Emmett…well, he would say to use a condom, but that just goes to show where his mind was at. Yet as I stared down at the curve of her breasts as they rose and fell with each breath, I was sure I wasn't any better.

Convincing myself that this was madness, I turned back toward the window to leave, but before I could place one foot on the ledge, the pattern of her breathing changed. I looked back to see if she was awake now, if I'd been caught spying on her, but found her eyes were still closed, and the luscious form of those breasts were heaving…

And the low moan that escaped her lips sounded like an invitation to my ears to stay a little longer…

Intrigued, I moved toward her, inhaling her tempting scent, but willing away its enticement. I couldn't think about the blood right now, even as the walls of my throat scorched with thirst, my fascination of the girl in the bed overruled it. Her feet kicked off the quilt and sheet, boasting long shapely legs beneath a pair of tiny shorts. Through her thin camisole I could make out the outline of hard nipples. With her back now arching forward and her pelvis up in the air, her moans became louder.

At that moment, I was sure even an army of vampires couldn't have pried me away.

I felt the length of my dick swell again at the sight of her as she writhed in her bed, once again a spectator to this sexual being. She was still sleeping, and as my mind conjured the possibilities of her dreams, her voice broke through my consciousness.

"Edward," she said, but it was more like a whisper or a pant.

She was dreaming of me, and this made my cock harder. In the blink of an eye I was at her side, witness to her need as she lay there… as though waiting for another half to complete her. Me.

"Please, Edward," she said, her words clear and unmistakable. "I need you…inside me."

In awe of her request, I only took about one second to respond. She was like an angel and a devil at the same time, tempting me with the heat radiating from her body. I could imagine how warm my length would feel inside her…and so help me, I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anything.

Carefully, I climbed on top of her, keeping the weight of my body light, but pressing slightly onto hers, feeling the soft swell of her breasts up against my chest, pressing my rigid length against her pelvis. We weren't even naked, and it felt like heaven.

"I want you so bad, Bella Swan," I whispered into her ear, feeling her shudder beneath me. "I've never wanted a human like I want you. If you only knew how much I wanted to fuck you right now…."

She arched her back again and tucked her legs around my hips, welcoming me, and though I was holding onto my control with a thread, my body was aching to give her what she wanted. My lips pressed slightly onto her cheek, and I could smell the blood that rushed to color her face with my kisses, ignoring its call and instead trailed down to her jaw, when her body jerked in response to my icy touch. Her eyes flew open, and as she stared back at me in alarm, I began to realize I was not a welcome visitor. Before she could react, I disappeared in a blur out the way I came, leaving her to believe that it had just been a dream.


	6. Stalemate

6. Stalemate

It was like a stalemate in biology class. Edward sat in his chair as far from me at our desk as possible, wouldn't meet my eyes, and I wouldn't meet his. But, I was damn sure he could feel the weight of my stare of my stolen glances as much as I could feel the weight of his. God, we were pathetic.

After Mr. Banner had given us our assignment, we were supposed to spend the remaining fifteen minutes of class working on it and finish the rest at home, but I could hardly concentrate on a single word on the page. The room was silent except for the occasional sigh and the flipping of textbook pages and notebook sheets. And I was going fucking stir crazy.

He hadn't said a word to me. Since the day before when he had heroically saved my life and then refused to tell me how he single-handedly pushed away a large van with the palm of his hand, Edward had insisted to me that I was going to have to live with disappointment.

And disappointed, I was.

The dream that I had about him last night seeped into my brain and cycled throughout my flesh and into every sensitive part of my body. While the first few seconds of my awakening I had been disoriented, the more I thought about it, the surer I became. And now even after all the silence, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"That was a very naughty thing you did last night, Edward," I whispered, purposely keeping my gaze on the colorful illustration on the page, though I was dying to see his reaction.

Out of the corner of my wandering eye, I noticed his perfect posture straighten even more, as if that were even possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered back, his eyes still on his paper.

He was feigning ignorance, and I wasn't buying it.

"The fuck you don't."

"Nice language," he whispered back with the audacity to give me a look of reprimand.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Oh, fuck you, Edward Cullen, I thought, glaring back at him, but for some reason didn't say it. And, dammit, I really wanted to say it. I was holding back a string of other colorful profanities inside my mouth when I saw the slight curve to the corner of his lips turn upward. _Asshole…_

"What I meant was," I began, trying to not let the rage color my tone, "it wasn't nice of you to leave me the way you did."

He shook his head, his adorable fucking smile melting and enraging me at the same time. "Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

I supposed I was going to have to spell it out for him. "You were in my room last night."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"YES, you were."

Edward shifted in his seat, seeming to angle away from me. "I don't know who was in your room last night, Bella, but I can assure you, it wasn't me."

It was then I decided I would unleash the power of my dizzying logic. "Well, since it was just my dad and I in the house last night when I went to bed, I assume that whoever visited me in my room must have entered through my open window on the second story. And it also seems that someone who could halt an oncoming vehicle with his bare hand would have no such problem accomplishing that." The end. There, I said it. I was feeling pretty darn smug about it, too. After all, even he couldn't argue with cold, hard facts.

"Wasn't me."

Dammit! He didn't argue with me; he just denied it. Instead of arguing with him, I tapped my pencil on my book in quick, repetitive taps, wracking my brain for a way to get him to fess up. This action should have annoyed anyone, but it didn't annoy him, or at least he didn't show it, still keeping his eyes on the page in the textbook. The more I thought about our situation, the more irritated I became. How was I supposed to play hard to get when he saves my life, tells me to forget it, and then mounts me when I'm sleeping?

The bell rang, interrupting my tapping and my thinking, effectively ending my opportunity at further interrogation. Edward was up and out of his seat fast – too fast, with his book and folder in the crook of his arm. I told myself to calm down and not let him think that he was getting to me. Instead, I smiled up at him, casually closing my textbook as the rest of the class filed out of the classroom.

"Bye, Edward," I said. "See you tonight." It was neither a question nor an invitation. It was just a statement of fact.

The corner of his lips turned up as he walked past me. "No, you won't."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever."

True to his word, he didn't make an appearance in my room that night. And as I sat beside him in biology the next day stretching out my neck and rubbing the left side of my collar, I was cursing his existence.

I had waited for him all night. By the window. I'd slept on a chair tucked up against the wall, with my head bent on a pillow so that if he snuck in I would awaken and catch him. In fact, I even planted a few empty soda cans along the path, as though trying to trap a burglar. But, when I awoke this morning, the cans remained exactly as I'd placed them, and I was chilled to the bone…and pissed.

And once again here we were, sitting in class just like the day before… only now my neck was hurting like a mother fucker, and I was making no secret of the fact as I ground my fingers into my aching muscles and groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

No, I wanted to yell back at him. I looked like friggin' Stevie Wonder as I tilted my head from side to side…and it was Edward's fault, but I refused to engage in verbal disagreement with him. Instead, I simply faced my gorgeous lab partner, opened my mouth, drew my lips over my teeth…and hissed…in a very feline-like manner.

Before I turned back to my assignment, I caught how his eyebrows had shot up in surprise.

"Did you just…hiss…at me?"

Wasn't very mature of me, I'll admit, but at that moment, I really didn't care. In addition to my neck problem, my hormones were in overdrive. I felt like there were tiny clamps pinching my ovaries, and my abdomen had ballooned, making me look like I was four months pregnant. And, I was in dire need of some chocolate. I shot my lab partner a look of warning, and he muttered something under his breath- something about wishing he could tell what was going on in my head or some crap like that.

Whatever. After all, he was the one being the prick with all of his secrets and prowling into my room. Ignoring him, I shuffled through my backpack, digging into every last pocket and hoping to God I still had some M&M's left. I couldn't recall whether I'd stuffed the rest into my mouth before the bell…

"Do you need something?" he asked.

Did I not just hiss at him? I could not understand for the life of me, why he was talking to me. "Unless you have the ability to make chocolate appear out of thin air, I don't want anything from you." My fingers latched onto the crumpled yellow bag, and I discovered there were only two left - one blue and one green. Fuck.

Promptly I popped both into my mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the candy-coated shell as my teeth lightly cracked it, giving way to the delightful chocolate underneath. I heaved a semi-contented sigh. Two peanut M&M's wasn't much, but it would have to do for now.

It was then I decided; I was done with him. I wouldn't speak another word to him, no matter how good he smelled or how hot his body was. There were plenty of fish in the sea. Plenty, and I would begin to have my way with them once again in about five more days...

After school, Eric approached me. The boy was nervous, and I was feeling downright bitchy. I wanted to be left alone as I made my way to my truck so I could hurry home and dive headfirst into my candy stash.

"So, I was wondering…if…."

"If?" I asked impatiently, willing him to hurry up and spit it out already.

I happened to spot Edward from the corner of my eye, watching us, but when he noticed I had caught him, he looked away. Oh, I was so done with him.

"If you had a date for the prom?"

"The prom?" I nearly sputtered. It came out as though it were an offensive word. But, seriously, right now, the idea of stuffing my oversized belly into a gown sounded as appealing as putting on a wetsuit. Besides, I really didn't care for high school dances and the whole prissy getting dressed up stuff so that you can look like Cinderella on the dance floor. It was so lame. I did, however, like the traditional fuck fest that followed. Right now, though, I couldn't even think of that with visions of peanut M&M's dancing in my head.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna pass," I told him, trying to sound nicer than I felt. "But, thanks."

Not giving him the opportunity to question me further, I unlocked my car door and hurried to enter my truck.

Apparently that was the wrong answer. It was like I left it up to interpretation because the next day when I was doing my best to ignore Edward beside me, Mike Newton leaned his elbows casually down on my desk. "Can I talk to you, Bella?"

"About what?" I asked, feeling much better than yesterday and liking that Edward was having this second opportunity to see how desirable boys found me. But, still I was done with him.

Mike gestured toward the hallway, and I followed. Being the lam-o that I was, I thought he was going to ask me on a date or for some late-night nookie. That, of course, was out of the question because I was temporarily closed for business. But, it turned out that the boys in Forks were hell-bent on this prom of theirs.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I lied.

"Oh, are you sure? It's in four weeks."

"Yup, I'll be gone…that Saturday, for sure. Thanks anyway." I was suddenly in a panic that I would have to give more of an explanation to fend off these unwarranted invites, when the blessed sound of the bell saved me.

We took our seats, and I could've sworn that for the first time since we had first spoken, I caught a little smile on Edward Cullen's lips, but that was the only gesture of friendliness I received from him. So here we were again. Was he mad because I hissed at him? And worse, why did I even care?

Stalemate. He was sitting all the way on the other side of the table, wouldn't look at me during lunch, and pretty much ignored me the rest of the time. This went on for the rest of the week, and I was beginning to think that I had imagined that first interaction, that I had imagined anything pleasant or even sexy about Edward Cullen…but still the dreams continued, those dreams where life was a porno and we were the stars. And with no more nocturnal visits, I'd begun to think I imagined that, too.

At one point, I thought that he even…disliked me. As improbable as that seemed, the intensity of his…dislike was coming off him in waves. It was unthinkable – boys loved me – they just couldn't help themselves.

On Friday, I just couldn't stand it as he sat there at our lab table, scribbling out his work in his perfect script…ignoring me. Finally, I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

I slammed my pencil down on my book and glared at him, daring him to look at me with as much force as I could muster. He still didn't look at me, which, of course, fuelled my irritation.

"I just want to know one thing," I said.

"I already told you. I wasn't in your room."

"No. Not about that. I want to know why…why you bothered saving me from the van?"

His golden eyes locked onto mine. Now I had his attention.

Shrugging my shoulders, my gaze shrunk back from his and turned to my paper. "I can see that you regret it."

His mouth fell open as a look of disbelief combined with anger crossed his face. "You think…that I _regret_ saving your life?"

My gaze flickered back to his face, noting how he was growing steadily angrier, and the pale white skin stretched out over his fists grew whiter. "Well, yeah."

Edward shook his head, and his lips curved into a smile, not a happy one, but an offended, I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that smile. There were still ten minutes until the bell, but he gathered his binder and book into his arm and rose to leave. But before he left, he faced me. "You don't know _anything_ about me."

I couldn't even fathom what that was all about, and my head was reeling as he spoke to the teacher and left the classroom. This one was my fault. I should've stuck to my guns. If I had kept the silence he wouldn't have stormed off.

The entire weekend I was off kilter. Edward had affected me on some bizarre emotional level, and not even my faithful Jackrabbit could ease me. By the time I returned to school Monday morning, I prayed that he wasn't there, but there was also a miniscule part of me that hoped to see him in all of his perfection, walking with his siblings toward the entrance to the school. This was all wrong. He shouldn't be getting to me, I reasoned, and that's when it hit me. It had been weeks. All this lack of sex was clouding my good, rational thinking. How did married people do it?

Maintaining my cool attitude, I sat with Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela at lunch. They were going on about a beach trip that weekend on some reservation, and I was too distracted to listen to the details. Meanwhile, I ate my lunch and kept my focus on Angela as she begged me to join them. It was hard to pay attention to her because even though I was trying not to look in the Cullens' direction, I could feel his eyes on me. Damn him.

"So, will you go, Bella?" Angela asked, and my eyes turned to Jessica, who didn't look very pleased about the whole thing.

"Yeah, you should come with us," she agreed, forcing a smile to her itty bitty thin lips. Bitch.

"Definitely," Eric chimed in.

Maybe he was hoping he would get lucky. I definitely was. The sad thing was that none of these boys appealed to me in the least anymore. It was sad, a crime, really, how Edward had spoiled it for them. Still, I was horny, and besides, what else did I have to look forward to? So, I agreed. Lunch was almost over, and I had almost successfully endured the thirty-five minutes without looking at Edward, but I blew it as I rose to throw my trash away. He was still seated, watching me, and when our eyes met, he actually smiled at me.

Ugh! My mind was now convinced that boy was in need of medication. But that smile actually did something to me. I ignored the tiny flutter in my stomach and the tingle between my legs and headed to class.

Edward was in his seat when I walked in, and though I didn't make eye contact with him, I could still feel the weight of his gaze on me.

"Hi, Bella."

The familiar soft tenor of his voice bit into my rock-hard resolve not to speak to him. "Hi." I pulled out my pencil, and sat attentively forward as Mr. Banner began to lecture.

"I just wanted to apologize…for the way I've been acting."

I turned to face him, meeting the angelic glory of his handsomeness. He was so beautiful it was ridiculous. "I'm sorry I hissed at you," I said.

The right corner of his lips curled upward, and the flutter in my stomach graduated to a fleet of butterflies flapping furiously.

"It's just that…I think it's better this way."

My heart fell, dropped into my stomach, effectively pounding the life out of those sweet little butterflies…or maybe they were moths. "Fine," I bit back, turning to face the teacher again. I'd had quite enough rejection from my lab partner to last me two lifetimes. Working as partners was hard, considering that I was all business and he just kept giving me these sickening gold puppy eyes.

When the bell rang, I was out of there. And after school, I was the first one out of the gates and into the parking lot. I rushed to my truck, feeling light sprinkles dropping onto my head and shoulders.

No, I would not look for him. No, I would not speak to him. No, I wouldn't even think of him. Edward Cullen was so dead to me now.

The drops were heavy now as I unlocked my truck, and when I sat down in my seat I let out a gasp, in awe of what sat beside me.

M&M's. Peanut. Stacks of bright yellow boxes of my favorite candy on the floor of the passenger side and more stacks piled onto the seat beside me. Enough to last me for a year…or two…

So much for not thinking of him.

* * *

A/N: So, I realize it's been a couple of months since I updated! It's ridiculous, I know, and while I noted that updates would be sporadic, I didn't mean that sporadic! Anyhoo, now that slutty Bella's talking to me again, I hope to keep my updates a little more frequent - at least monthly. Meanwhile, I'm still somewhat following the Twilight timeline...up until a point, so thanks to those who are still with me, and for those awesome ones who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed!


	7. It's a Start

7. It's a Start

It took me four trips to unload all those boxes of candy from my truck and into the security of my closet. I didn't need any questions from Charlie, and I sure as hell wasn't going to give the goodies back to Edward. After all of his attitude, I decided this made up for it very nicely.

I had waited for him to approach me in the parking lot as I sat marveling at the exaggerated volume of M&M's – at least for the opportunity to thank him, but Edward was nowhere to be found. There was no question in my mind that it was he who had left it for me, and I'd spent the whole rest of the day thinking about it…and him.

Was he bipolar? What had Edward meant by his apology in class, telling me that it was better this way? I couldn't be sure, but I still held onto a glimmer of hope that he would arrive at my window that night, only this time I didn't sit by the window…and when morning came, the semi circle of soda cans on my floor remained undisturbed.

The next morning the sun was bright in the sky, unusual for the traditional gloom of Forks, and the warmth felt gorgeous against my skin. As I made my way to first period, I didn't see him or any of his siblings in the parking lot, and the ache that he wasn't there was surprisingly strong. It became worse as the day went on; at lunch I noted how the table he normally occupied sat empty.

"He's not here," Jessica said with a smirk, obviously enjoying the disappointment that must've been evident on my face. "On sunny days, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull them out of school for hiking and stuff."

Hiking? Edward's absence in biology class felt like part of the wall was missing…or the floor…or the roof. It was exaggerated… and highly disturbing, yet nobody else seemed to notice or care. Even though he'd ignored me for the last few weeks or our interaction had been rocky, at least he was there. There was a comfort in that. And it scared the shit out of me.

My hand gripped tight around the handle of my umbrella the next morning as I approached the gates, watching through the drizzle for his silver Volvo. It was ridiculous how much relief I felt as I caught sight of his vehicle pulling into the parking lot. As I headed to my first class, I kept my pace slow, wondering foolishly if he would catch up to me. He didn't, and since I didn't go out of my way to wait for him, I didn't see Edward again until lunch.

Today was different. His siblings, those other ungodly perfect, pale-looking beings, sat at their usual table. Edward, however, was at another table on the far end of the room…alone… watching me. His gaze was penetrating my skin like a laser, and though I wanted to be cool and let him approach me, I couldn't help but steal a look in his direction. There he sat, golden eyes bright, lips curled upward, with the hint of mischief on his face. Maybe he had changed his mind?

It was like he was dangling a bone in front of me…and I all but jumped. I mouthed the word "hi", meeting his gaze evenly. I wasn't sure what I was expecting- maybe for him to look away, but my heart gave a somersault when he gestured me to join him at his table with the curl of his albino-like index finger.

After letting the gang know I would be dining elsewhere, I didn't even listen for their reply as I took my tray and made a beeline toward Edward. There was no explaining how his presence drew me to him like a magnet.

He gave me one of those heart-melting, panty-wetting smiles as I stood behind the chair across from him.

"Thanks for the candy," I blurted out in a very non-smooth way, not bothering to ask him how he had gotten it into my truck. Using a slim jim to unlock the door hadn't required any supernatural abilities…or maybe I'd left it unlocked accidentally…

How did he do it? Just the upward curl of those lips was triggering that familiar physical reaction from my nether regions. "Oh come on. You're not going to deny the candy now, are you?" I asked, when he didn't reply right away.

"Guilty as charged," he said, stretching his palm upward and gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table. "Why don't you sit with me today?"

As I took the seat across from him, I noted that his tray was still full with today's menu selection of pepperoni pizza and facing diagonally away from him.

"Not hungry?" I asked, proceeding to pick up my own slice.

His gaze shot down distastefully toward his untouched food, and he smiled. "No."

Well, the cafeteria food did leave much to be desired, but I didn't care. I was hungry and wasted no time stuffing more than what was proper into my mouth. "So…change of heart?"

"Pardon?" His brows knit together as he tried to put my unorganized thoughts together to make sense of them.

I took a long swig from my chocolate milk carton and shrugged. "Well, I figured you must've changed your mind about what you said the other day in class."

He shook his head. "No, I was sorry and I meant it."

Before becoming irate with him, I decided to elaborate. "That's not what I meant. You were talking about it being better…you know…if we don't speak."

"I meant that too."

My eyes shut for a moment, and my fingers automatically gripped the sides of the tray. He had to be fucking kidding me. I was ready to go postal.

"Bella, just listen to me," he begged, and I glared at him, waiting for his explanation. "It would be better if we weren't friends, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be."

What the hell? "Oh, well now that you've cleared that up…." I picked up my tray and got ready to stand, but his voice stopped me, or rather the desperation in his tone cut right into the heart of my anger.

He reached out his pale white fingers to pull my tray back down onto the table. "What I mean is that it would be more…prudent…for you not to be my friend, but I'm tired of staying away from you."

Prudent? I don't think I've ever heard that word spoken aloud. Though his explanation wasn't making any sense, I respected his reasoning. Maybe he'd done some time in juvie…Edward Cullen – resident bad boy… sinner…But, it hadn't made any sense. Charlie had never mentioned anything negative about Edward or any of the Cullens.

"So unless you order me away, Bella, you're going to have to deal with me."

I exhaled a long, exaggerated breath. "That sounds…tough."

"And if you're smart, you'll tell me to leave you alone…or just stay away from me."

It sounded like a warning, but that fluttering feeling in my stomach wouldn't allow me to take heed. With the pull of those odd honey-colored eyes, I couldn't even look away, and I immediately pushed away the thoughts of murderer/stalker/rapist to the back of my head.

After all, you can't rape the willing.

"I think I can handle you, Edward Cullen," I replied with the utmost confidence.

"That's what scares me."

He walked me to biology class, and it was as though there had never been any friction between us, but when we took our seats at the table, he asked me a question that shot a cannon through my sanity.

"So, I was wondering if in three weeks- you know the day of the prom-"

Ready to smack him, I immediately cut him off, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let me finish. I heard you were going to Seattle, and I thought you might want a ride."

A ride? Is that what we're calling it these days? Oh, I was definitely up for that. I could be on top…or he could be…or we could take turns… But, did he mean a "ride" before the prom or after? Perhaps both. It didn't really matter to me as long as I didn't have to go to the blasted dance, and be getting some. But wait, what did going to Seattle have to do with getting a ride? "What?" I asked, confused.

"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"

The bell rang, and I found myself suddenly very disappointed…and irritated that he meant ride as its literal meaning. "Why?"

"Because, frankly, I don't think your truck will make it."

Okay, first I'm being cockblocked and then he's insulting my beloved Chevy. Put off, I blinked, not liking this conversation. Though, there was a tiny part of me that was flattered that he'd offered to drive me. "My truck will make it just fine."

Mr. Banner asked the class to take out our homework, and Edward leaned in toward me. God, he smelled good.

"Not on one tank of gas."

He was right, of course. My truck was not very fuel efficient, and I'd already spent a ridiculous amount of my savings on double A's this month. Although I hadn't truly planned on going into Seattle, I'd heard they had this really big adult store. "Humph," I replied, removing my two stapled sheets of homework from my folder. I didn't want to face him, but instead snuck a glance and found the little smirk on his lips.

"So, it's a date."

"Well, not a date actually. I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Edward." I wanted these boundaries to be clear. When I'd told Jacob that I didn't want a relationship I was completely serious. I didn't want to be tied down…unless we were actually talking tied with ropes to bed posts, but that was different. Besides, I thought Edward already had a steady up in Alaska.

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend, Bella."

"So, just as friends then?" I asked.

"Friends…absolutely."

Friends with benefits, I hoped, nodding, intrigued by the idea of spending the day in Seattle with Edward. Prom was still three weeks away…"What are you doing this weekend? Mike and Jessica and them are all going to the beach in La Push. Do you want to go?" I asked.

Edward looked both flattered and hesitant. "I have plans this weekend with my brother Emmett. Hiking."

Hiking again. Disappointment coursed through my body. "So maybe we could hang out before then."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. My dad doesn't get home until dinnertime. You could come over and hang out. Do homework together…watch movies, play games."

He smiled again, but crookedly, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I like games," he said, and I could swear that those amber eyes were actually smoldering.

"Me too. How about after school?"

A frown quickly replaced the smile. "I can't today. How about tomorrow?"

I nodded again. Maybe there was hope for him. He was quiet for the rest of class, and his silence made me uneasy considering the conversation we just had. When class was over he must've felt the need to issue me one last warning.

"It's not too late to change your mind."

"About tomorrow?"

"About staying away from me."

Rolling my eyes, I gathered my textbook and folder and stuffed them into my backpack. "I already told you. You don't scare me."

He sighed as though he didn't know what to do with me. I had some very specific ideas that included bra and panty removal…with his teeth. "Silly girl."

Ignoring his remark, we walked out of class and into the hallway. "Bye, Edward. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella."

* * *

_Klippity klippity klippity klopp._

_I was on a horse – a brilliant mahogany beast of an animal, and my feet were gripped tight in the stirrups, my hands even tighter on the reins. It seemed not to matter that I'd never ridden a horse before. _

_In the distance I could hear the buzz of Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela's voices calling out to me from behind, but ignoring them, I continued forward, full speed ahead. The horses' hooves kicked up streams of sand as it sped along the shore, my weight imperceptible to the animal as it galloped. _

_Edward was up ahead, his disheveled bronze locks bouncing and gleaming against the light of the sun in direct contrast with his white stallion. It appeared to move along the sand, smoothly as though its hooves needn't bother graze the surface as it glided at top speed. _

"_Edward, wait," I called out, leaning forward and __shaking out the reins a little more__ with hopes of gaining on him. __It seemed impossible to catch up, and he had not even bothered to look back. My inner thighs pressed into the sides of the saddle, and I became suddenly focused on a very familiar stirring from down below as the rhythmic forward and backward movement of my horse's pace shot Cleo with some unexpected stimulation. As my pelvis bucked down and pressed into the saddle, I wondered why I had never taken up horseback riding before…_

And then there arose such a clatter: I bolted upright in my bed as I made out the source of the jangling noise in the darkness.

"Oh, shit."

That was definitely Edward's voice. One of his feet had gotten tangled in my string can contraption by my window, and as I quickly made sense of the fact that I'd finally caught my intruder, I sprung from my bed. He was shaking his head, looking down and trying to free himself without causing the cans to bang against each other…unsuccessfully.

"Shhhh," I told him, urging him to stay still.

It was a good thing my dad was a heavy sleeper because as I got down on one knee at Edward's feet and carefully unwound the string of cans from his ankle, the banging and clanging of aluminum against aluminum was noisier than fuck.

I looked up at Edward, and his expression was unmistakably embarrassed. "Well, hi there," I said, moving my makeshift burglar alarm away from us. I rose to both knees so that my face was just inches from his zipper.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said, looking down at me. "This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here."

He angled his body away slightly as if he were going to make a run for it.

"No," I corrected. "I'm very glad you're here," I purred. After all, I was already horny. My arms reached around the back of his legs in a fond embrace, and I pressed my cheek against the denim that covered his crotch.

To my surprise, he pulled away from me. This was not good. Somehow or other I was going to have to get his dick inside my mouth or I had the feeling he would be gone for good. Remaining on my knees, I followed him around my room, but he continued to scoot away from me as though I were some Chihuahua threatening to nip at him. Why he was so skittish, I couldn't understand. If he had already had a girlfriend, it was likely he wasn't a virgin. And I doubted there was a male on earth who could resist a blowjob.

Except for him, apparently.

"What are you doing?" he asked, brows furrowed. "Get up."

Somewhat humiliated, I stood, and folded my arms across my chest. My cheeks felt warm from what seemed like another red-hot rejection. I mean, had I unwittingly moved to a town where some mutant non-horny species of males were its inhabitants? "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? You're not even old enough to…how _old _are you?" His tone was definitely a reprimand.

"I'm seventeen! Same as you, right?" I bit out. I was practically an adult with years of sexual experience under my belt. "Besides, that's very hypocritical of you, Edward, don't you think? What are _you _doing in my room?"

His head bent down again. "I apologize again. This is a mistake."

"No, no. Please don't go." I hated how desperate I sounded. I hopped back onto my bed and pressed my knees closed. Sigh. "I don't want things to get all weird again."

Whether I liked it or not, things had gotten weird again as he stood there between my bed and my window, as though he could not decide which the more appealing option was.

I hated this. This was definitely a first for me. I'd never had to beg for a boy not to leave…and he was so damn quiet. Curling my body into a ball on the bed, I faced away from him. I couldn't stand his silence.

"I can't make you stay, Edward. But, if you're so…repulsed by me, then maybe you should go."

Before I could even blink, I felt a puff of his icy breath at my ear that proceeded to deliver a wave of goose bumps down my spine. "Oh God, Bella. Is that what you think?"

It was too humiliating to acknowledge with words. I gave a tiny nod.

"Bella Swan, you are the most absurd, frustrating, irresistible girl I've ever met." The smile was clear in his voice.

I turned and looked up at his face with big, vulnerable eyes. "So then you're just not attracted to me?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

It had taken a millisecond for his body to stretch out behind mine, not touching, but it would only take a tiny scoot before we were in spooning position.

"You have no idea what you do to me…how I have to fight myself to stay away from you."

"Why do you fight?" I asked, closing the distance between us and snaking my covered leg around his ankle. There were still all these annoying garments covering our bodies, but I didn't want to scare him away by undressing…not when we were in such a delicious place. He didn't reply at first, and I took the opportunity to arch forward, pressing my ass against the hard seam covering his zipper. Through the thin cotton of my sweatpants, I could feel the hint of an erection.

Yay me.

His breath came out in a slight shudder. "You really will be the death of me."

I was going to respond with one of my trademark Bella smart-ass responses when his hand drifted to the swell of my left breast above my camisole. Before he even touched me, my panties were already damp, and I bit my lip as his finger proceeded to trace feather light circles over the fabric along the curve of my boob, but steadily made its way inward to my nipple. This was good…real good, but I needed more…so much more.

My foot pulled free from his ankle and wrapped backward around his thigh. Yup, there was definite rigidity, and to encourage this, I brushed my bottom up and down against the denim seam of his crotch. It sounded like his breath caught in his throat, and he braced his other arm underneath me, pulling me closer so I could feel the ache that poked from underneath his jeans. How I despised clothes at that moment. I reached my fingers to grab his zipper, but in one fluid movement Edward was above me, his knees between mine as I now lay flat on my back, my calves against his hips… he was gentle as he pressed his pelvis closer to mine. Edward was absolutely under control, and I didn't know how he managed because I was ready to rip his clothes off with my fingernails.

There was nothing rough about the way he did things. Though he must have had at least sixty or seventy pounds on me, I felt nothing of his weight as he settled his palms on both sides of my shoulders and ground his lower body into the hot ache between my legs. It was the sweetest torture to be separated by layers of fabric, but as I lifted my ass up to meet the grinding sensation of his length, I found that I was quite enjoying myself.

He didn't once even lean down to kiss me, but I could see the desire written across his face just the same. Kissing – I could take it or leave it. At that moment all I could think about was the rustle of the fabric against burning flesh, the back and forth friction as I dug the heels of my feet into his butt cheeks. The steady, insistent rocking was what threw me over the edge, at last, and I called out his name with my release.

"Bella. Oh God," he whispered as he nearly collapsed on top of me but caught his weight on his elbows.

Sated, I was fighting to catch my breath as I threw my arms around the collar of his neck, but he pulled away from me…again. Why was he always doing that?

"I'm sorry," he said as he rose from my bed, covering the front of his jeans with his hands.

"Don't be. I have a wet spot too. See?" I separated my knees, pointing to the area between my legs to show him, but he barely glanced in my direction.

"No, you don't understand. This is all wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't want him to leave, but he was already at my window. Maybe the problem wasn't that he was leaving but that things would be weird between us again.

"I had a good time tonight," I told him, because men needed a lot of reassurance.

His hands were still covering his crotch as he turned back to me…and he smiled his beautiful, but devastating crooked smile. "Me too."

It was that smile alone that told me things would not be weird.

Our experience tonight hadn't been as mind-blowing as it had been in my dreams, but then again, in my dreams we'd never had clothes on either. Dry humping was definitely a start.

No sooner had Edward disappeared into the night than, moments later, I heard the patter of rain against the roof. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! And to my new readers! I'm so glad you're with me.


	8. Friends or Whatever

A/N: Hello you all! Thanks for your patience with this extended wait. Returning to the working world has definitely been a transition for me, and I've spent a lot of time playing catch up. This chapter is rather long, and a lot of it is rehashing parts of the past few chapters (but I also see it as a good memory refresher since it's been so long since I've updated.) Hope you enjoy!

8. Friends or Whatever

Epov

My behavior had been reckless and inexcusable. And while I hoped Bella was convinced that my presence in her room had been a dream, I knew as she peered down into the darkness from her window in search of me that she wasn't fooled.

I had seriously considered not returning to school the next day…or not returning at all. What was I thinking? The trouble was, I hadn't been thinking…with my head anyway.

It was increasingly difficult to be rational where Bella was concerned. The scent of her blood invited me like the most wicked of addictions. That's what she had become to me – an addiction, more potent than any drug.

Her body was warm and inviting beneath my own, so tempting and sweet, and her voice was rich with lust, calling for me, begging for me…

It was no excuse. I shouldn't have been there to begin with. And as if my silence in biology class would quell any of her doubts, I remained as quiet as a church mouse.

"That was a very naughty thing you did last night, Edward," she said after an eternity of silence.

My posture straightened as the sensual undertones in her voice bypassed my brain and shot down like a thunderbolt straight to my groin. Yes, Bella, I longed to say. I am a _very_ naughty boy.

Voices thundered in my consciousness, distracting my attention free from her hypnotic flirting. _Don't blow this, Edward_, the imagined voices seemed to beg. I could not only see the disapproving face of my adoptive father, but also my siblings, pleading with me not to give them another reason to be uprooted from their home again.

I had to force the words from my mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The fuck you don't."

Her response was so crude…and vulgar…and hot. "Nice language," I replied, disguising the heat I felt from her response with the disapproval I was supposed to feel. It was adorable how she contained her anger, and almost perverse how much I wanted to witness that angelic face burst into an explosion of ire. Surely, I was a monster.

She continued her efforts in trapping me in my lie, questioning my multiple denials. Poor darling should have known what a good liar I was by now.

When Bella said she would see me tonight, I'd already decided that last night's mistake could not be repeated. It would be difficult to stay away from her; this I knew for sure, but I could handle it. I had to.

The temptation was unholy that night as my nostrils absorbed that irresistible scent of her blood close at her window. She was waiting for me. Keeping my distance a few houses down, I fought myself for hours, steeling against the urge to pass through the small entrance like a common thief. It would only take seconds to make it to her window, and once inside the haven of her bedroom, I would once again be encompassed by her devilish aroma.

It was unnerving, knowing it was more than just her blood that I wanted. My body ached for the promise of release I desired giving her.

The next day in class, she looked as awful as I felt. She was craning her neck back and forth, massaging her fingers into her shoulders and neck, as though she was trying to soothe sore muscles. Had she slept wrong? Bella looked tired and irritated. But she was adorable, even still. Although I knew that those groans were from her aches and pains, the fact that her noises turned me on was only a testament to what a pervert I was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wishing my hands could replace hers and rub soothing circles into her flesh.

What she did next took me by surprise – shocked me, actually. She hissed. Bella was a wildcat seated beside me, dark eyes laced with fury as she threatened me with her primal warning. The action was utterly feral, and unwittingly I imagined her as a newborn vampire.

That was a no-no of monumental proportions. I could not afford to ever think that again. I was already half expecting one of Alice's visions to rear its ugly head.

But even after Bella turned away from me, I was still in awe. "Did you just…hiss… at me?" I asked dumbly. I saw it but still couldn't believe it.

Still in wildcat mode, she shot me a look of disdain.

"I would pay good money to know what's going on in that mind of yours," I uttered, half joking, but she either ignored me or tuned me out. I imagine any teenage boy may have been put off by her attitude, but I was thoroughly fascinated. And fascinated I remained as she shuffled through her backpack for something, her fingers digging into every last pocket as though her life depended on it.

"Do you need something?" I asked, unable to keep rein of my curiosity. Good money, I tell you.

"Unless you have the ability to make chocolate appear out of thin air, I don't want anything from you."

That was definitely not what I expected, but I shouldn't have been surprised by anything Bella Swan said or did by now. As I watched her slender fingers tear into a crumpled yellow bag of M&M's, I was struck by something that was comparable to déjà vu. Alice's vision: I was loading boxes and boxes of chocolate coated peanuts, no, sneaking would be a better word, into her blue Chevy truck in the parking lot.

Well, that wasn't going to happen, I decided. I wasn't dating this human, nor should I be giving her gifts…no matter how badly she wanted chocolate at the moment.

_Oh, Edward_, Alice thought, the smile evident in her mind. _Very charming._

This was infuriating. I wanted to scream out to my clairvoyant sister and her intrusive thoughts. Purposely, I forced contrary thoughts just so that annoying vision would shift. It didn't. Alice didn't have any visions after that, and as she replayed the picture of me stacking those cartons neatly onto Bella's seat, I found the strange little smile on my face highly disturbing.

Stop it, Alice! I wished she could read my thoughts for once. My mind was made up –the vision had no merit. I was definitely not going to buy Bella chocolate. What I needed was to return to my original resolve, placing as much distance between her and me as possible.

I told myself it was ridiculous to find relief at the rejection she gave Mike Newton. She had every right to go to the prom with whomever she wanted, yet the thought of Bella in the arms of another male made the venom boil inside my body. It was irrational for me to want to kill every last boy at Forks High who pictured her in their mind. Nevertheless, I shoved away these urges and chose not to speak to her.

By Friday, the tension was palpable between us, and since I'd opened the dialogue with Bella, it was nearly impossible not to speak to her. I kept my focus on my work when close to the end of class she slammed her pencil down onto her textbook. Even though I felt her gaze burrowing into my face, my eyes remained on the page of my book.

"I just want to know one thing."

Sigh. This again. "I already told you. I wasn't in your room," I lied again, resisting the urge to look at her.

"No. Not about that. I want to know why you bothered saving me from the van?"

My gaze snapped to the confusion in hers as I processed her choice of words. Bothered? As if I had a choice. Well, to hear anyone else tell it, I had, but once I'd seen it play out in Alice's mind, there was no other option. I couldn't risk her blood being spilled and the aftermath of the ensuing vampire attack.

And then her next words sent the equivalent of a paralyzing shock through my system. "I can see you regret it."

My mouth fell open in disbelief at such a nonsensical statement. "You think that I regret saving your life?" Every inch of me felt as though it would burst out of my skin, and my hands balled into tight fists.

"Well, yeah."

So, she thought I was a monster, after all. In her eyes, I'd become the very thing I'd rebelled against for almost a century. I couldn't even stand to look at her with this new knowledge. Class wasn't over yet, but no mortal could make me stay, and I gathered my things. But before I left, I did tell her one thing: "You don't know _anything_ about me."

After making an excuse to Mr. Banner to use the restroom, I was gone. What had it mattered that there were still two classes left? I got into my car and was likely halfway home before the bell rang.

For the rest of the day, I spoke to no one. In the privacy of my room, I sulked and raged, though I knew everyone heard my every step, every curse uttered from my lips. Jasper, bombarded by my fierce emotions, had done his best from the other side of the door, urging me to talk it out, but I was too enraged by what Bella said, and I was not ready to discuss it with anyone. And as far as I knew, I may never be.

On Saturday - day two of my self imprisonment, my curiosity became piqued by Emmett's thoughts – not his thoughts, but the silly jingles or syllables he put into play whenever he was hiding something from me. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to wallow when a variety of show tunes kept playing in his mind. That's when I realized he hadn't been the only one who'd been keeping their thoughts in check; Alice had as well.

There were times when Alice and Emmett were my biggest conspirators. Often the two paired up to play practical jokes on me, taking advantage of Alice's foresight. I suppose when one existed for as many years as us, the things we did to pass the time sometimes meant the difference between boredom and contentment. It broke up the day to day drudgery, but this time, I had a bad feeling about their secrecy.

"Emmett?" I called out, hardly raising my voice and confident he could hear me.

_Yeah?_

"What are you two up to?" I asked, still in my same sulking position on the couch. I hadn't moved.

"Nothing."_ Flintstones, meet the Flintstones – they're the modern stone-aged family._

Dammit. Not the Flintstones. "You're hiding something, Emmett, and I'm going to find out what it is. Where's Alice?"

_From the town of Bedrock – it's a place right out of history…let's ride with the family down the street…_

Sigh. Emmett wasn't giving anything away, and I couldn't pick up on Alice's thoughts - she was clearly out of my range. And then Emmett's train of thought was now directed to me.

_So, are you going to give Jasper a break already?_

It was exactly one second later when I heard Emmett outside my door telling Jasper that he would handle it. I had to admit that even though I had no intention of discussing anything with him, I was very interested in how my adopted brother thought he was going to handle me.

"Go away," I said to the door.

"Edward, how long you gonna stay in there?"

"Does it matter?"

"Man. You're really sweet on this girl."

In a millisecond I was at my door, appalled and defensive. "No, I'm not. You don't know what you're talking about."

_I think I do. And you've got it bad._

Emmett had a talent for pushing my buttons. I opened the door, shooting fire from my eyes into the damnable smile spreading across his face. "It isn't what you think, Emmett."

He placed his hands on his hips. "Then what is it? Cuz, you know, I've known you a long time, and I've never seen you like this."

Heaving a sigh, I turned back around into my room, listening as Emmett's footsteps trailed behind me. "She thinks I'm a monster. And you know what bothers me? Maybe she's right."

"Did she _say_ that?"

"No, but she didn't have to."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't read her mind."

"I lied to her, Emmett. I told her we couldn't be friends. I ignored her. She wanted to know why I even bothered saving her life."

"And this upset you so much because… you like her."

"No."

"C'mon. I've seen the way you look at her, Edward. And it's not about what's inside her pants."

His golden eyes burrowed into me with that lovable oaf-like quality that he possessed. Emmett knew me too well…and dammit, he was right. "I'm an asshole, aren't I?"

He braced his large arm around my shoulder, grabbing me into a headlock and proceeded to give me a noogie. "Yes, you are, but I'm pretty sure I know how you can fix it."

And so it came to pass, Alice's vision came true. I didn't even have to buy the candy. While Emmett was forcing me to come to terms with my feelings, Alice was at the grocery store, claiming the bulk of their and a few other supermarket chains M & M supplies. Soon, I couldn't wait to pack those cartons into her truck, already anticipating the smile on Bella's face as she opened up her door. As I lined up the yellow boxes neatly into rows on the seat and on the floor, I found myself grinning like an idiot…just like I'd seen in Alice's mind.

It was quite liberating. I liked her. I could finally admit this to myself. Was it so wrong? I could kill her, be tempted every second by her blood and suck the life out of her luscious body, but I was fairly sure I had better control than that. For God's sake, I'd already mounted her on her bed once. The trick was I couldn't let this get out of control. I couldn't afford to let my feelings for her get in the way of her safety. It was simple, really. And all this candy was a testament to that.

During lunch I sat with my family, painfully aware that Bella was refusing to look at me. How could I blame her? Still, my eyes wouldn't leave her face as I processed every smile, every frown, every thoughtful look that passed her features. I was almost tempted to move the candy from the truck to our lab table. Having her be angry with me was unbearable…

At last, she stood and dumped her trash, and when her eyes met mine, I felt a glimmer of hope, realizing at the same time how ridiculous it was that my happiness hinged on her opinion of me. I smiled hopefully, but she didn't smile back. She no longer looked angry, but surprised.

In biology, I waited impatiently for her to arrive, and when she took her seat, she kept her eyes far away from me.

"Hi, Bella," I said, swallowing back what felt like a frog in my throat. I couldn't ever remember feeling nervous around a female.

"Hi," she said back, her tone cold.

"I just wanted to apologize… for the way I've been acting."

Her features softened. "I'm sorry I hissed at you."

My lips curled upward. I wasn't sorry – I was shamefully turned on by the hissing. But then even though I should've just left it at that, I had to rip the Band-Aid from the wound. "It's just that… I think it's better this way."

"Fine," she spat. This made her angry, and now I knew there was nothing I could say to make it up to her. She hated me for sure. In the parking lot, I watched from my Volvo where I had a clear view of her close to the exit, bidding the M&M's to work their chocolatey magic.

The scowl on her face transformed into an o of surprise, and at last the warm, inviting smile came over her lips. Before she could look for me, I'd already pulled out of the parking lot.

I burned with curiosity that evening, paying special attention to Alice's thoughts and visions for insight. Unfortunately, when there was a vision it was only a repeat of the one I'd seen on that first day of school. Nothing more. And I so desperately wanted there to be more…

On what I felt was the most important day in my life, I had to wait to see her again. I stayed away from her room, only to ditch school to shield myself from the curse of the sun's rays.

I'd made a decision. Staying away from her was painful. By lunch the following day, I decided to leave it up to her. Bella should have some say, after all. After beckoning her over to me at a table for two, I laid it all out there for her.

"So unless you order me away, Bella, you're going to have to deal with me."

She responded that she could handle me. I knew the ridiculousness of the real truth and what she believed, but still couldn't bring myself to retreat from her presence. It worried me. My mouth was running away with itself again. In class, I offered to drive her to Seattle…as friends. So there we were, friends, with the understanding that it would not become more serious than that. However, a wrench was thrown into our new found friendship when she invited me to La Push with the despicable Newton and the gang. If I was trying to appear normal, I couldn't very well tell her about the treaty with the wolves. And as much as I didn't want to lie to her any more, I ended up fabricating plans with Emmett.

Turns out she didn't want to wait until the weekend, suggesting we get together after school, which made me ridiculously happy. It was an idea that filled me with hope, and lust, and anxiety. We could do homework, she said, or watch movies, or play games. A smile appeared, unbidden on my lips.

"I like games," I told her. It wasn't just the idea of engaging in Checkers or Chess; I genuinely wanted to spend time with her, despite the activity. It didn't sound sensible, and surely Alice could already see the outcome, though I was not picking up anything from her. And now, I wondered how I would fare, with the chief not due back for hours. Still, it was more than tempting, but I needed to stall, give myself time to convince myself that being alone with her in her home was a very bad idea. Tomorrow, after school, I told her. Bella seemed happy with that, and it only took two minutes into Mr. Banner's lecture before I was struck by another of Alice's visions.

We were in Bella's room on her bed. She'd settled herself onto my lap, her lips had met mine, and at the very moment when our tongues connected, I'd lost control. To my horror, the next thing I saw in my sister's mind were my hands braced against Bella's white cheeks, her eyes wide open in shock and fear as my mouth found the artery only inches south. The worst thing was that it only took seconds before I'd drained her body of more than half of her blood… before I'd found the sense to stop and see what I'd done.

I was faced with two choices: ending this desirable girl's life and hiding her body…or…rushing her to the hospital, with hopes that Carlisle could administer enough blood to save her.

Both options would inspire another relocation…and the likelihood of Bella's demise. I couldn't risk it. That was when Alice's mental voice burst in.

_You can avoid all that, dummy. Just don't kiss her. And be careful._

Leave it to Alice. Instead of warning me to stay away from the human, Alice was hell bent on making her the next member of our family. She was impossible with her misguided notion that one day she and Bella would be as close as sisters.

Bella and I didn't speak for the rest of the hour, which was how I preferred it. Vision or no vision, I couldn't bring myself to back out of our after school date, but I could remind her that she had a choice.

The bell rang when I spoke again. "It's not too late to change your mind."

She looked at me, her eyes curious. "About tomorrow?"

"About staying away from me." I narrowed my eyes, hoping to frighten her with my intensity.

As I predicted, she wasn't impressed. She rolled her eyes as she gathered her belongings. "I already told you. You don't scare me."

With a sigh, I wondered if she was born without survival instincts. "Silly girl."

"Bye, Edward. See you tomorrow."

With that, she headed past me, taking her delicious scent with her. "Bye, Bella."

Much like the weekend before, I sat in my room, brooding that night. It was fast approaching the witching hour – the time I'd identified as the chief's sleep time. In my head, I heard the gentle thudding of two individual heart beats and the steady exhalations which managed to drown out the patter of rain outside.

I'm not going to see her tonight. I'm not going to see her tonight. I'm not going to see her tonight. This had become my new mantra. I absolutely could not risk her life by visiting her. Why had Alice not understood this? Why were Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle not guarding my door and window, making every effort to restrain this immense temptation?

By midnight, I sauntered down to find Alice and Jasper watching late night television.

"I was thinking of visiting Bella…."

Alice barely looked up at me. "Yeah."

"Well, you haven't had any visions…."

The corner of her lip curled up on one side, revealing a slight dimple. "You're fine, Edward. Just go."

It was then when her focus returned to the handsome talk show host who was giving a monologue on the latest news. And that's when it struck me – she was paying too close attention to the dark-haired man on the television, on every fold and wrinkle on his tailored suit, every line on his face. This was one of Alice's tactics to prevent my mental intrusions.

There was something she was keeping from me.

"Alice? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," she said, and Jasper simply shrugged his shoulders.

Before I headed out to the garage, I shot another look in her direction. Her attention was still on the television, and though there was nothing humorous about the show host's material, I caught the smile on her face.

Less than fifteen minutes later, my Volvo was parked a few houses down, and I stood on the grass in the darkness, peering up at Bella's open window. Why did the girl insist on leaving it open? Why was she inviting trouble?

A few more minutes passed as I battled with sneaking through her window or returning to my vehicle. With her enticing scent so close and the anticipation of seeing her lying in her bed, it was becoming increasingly difficult to convince myself to do the right thing.

I just wanted to see her. Just a sneak peek through the window. Then I would go straight home. After all, in less than eight hours, I would see her again. And Alice said it would be fine…

One deft hop landed me at Bella's window, and my fingers held tight to the frame, allowing me to gaze upon her sleeping figure. Her dark hair was splayed across her pillow, and there was a slight curve to those enchanting lips – lips I must never touch. She looked like an angel, and even in sleep she drew me to her. I was the mouse to her cheese, the rabbit to her dangling carrot…and I just couldn't help myself. My leg swung through the window and settled down onto the floor, quietly, so that she would not awaken. I never had to make contact with her, I told myself. And Alice said it would be fine…

…and it wasn't until my other foot pushed forward a rounded object, discordant and unexpected, the tin clanged against her wood floor before I could stop it. Even my lightning fast reflexes were no match for the detestable clatter this line of cans and string made as I moved forward and backward, fighting to untangle myself from it.

"Oh shit!" I muttered and then realized I'd said it aloud. Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Dammit, Alice! This is what she'd seen…and she had kept it from me.

"Shhhh." Bella was now at my feet, and her scent was coming off her in waves as she unwound the tangled mess from my ankles.

There would be no running away now. She'd cleverly set her trap, and I'd been caught like the guilty prowler that I was. At least Chief Swan's sleep had not been disturbed despite the banging noises.

After she'd removed the booby trap and shoved it aside, her expression was mighty smug as she looked up at me.

"Well, hi there." She was on her knees, her face disturbingly close to my zipper.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here." There. I'd apologized. Now I had to leave.

"No, I'm very glad you're here," she said.

And her tone confirmed her words. Her arms were suddenly around the back of my legs, her cheek against the crotch of my jeans. I pulled away from her, wondering if she realized what it meant for a female to have her face so close to a man's private area. Soon I realized that she knew exactly what it meant as she continued on her knees to follow me around her room, her eyes hungrily locked on my man parts as though she had X-ray vision.

"What are you doing?" I asked, horrified. "Get up!"

Even in the moonlight I saw the pink that filled her cheeks. This surprised me; I thought she was incapable of embarrassment. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with me?" I shot back hotly. "You're not even old enough to…how _old _are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Same as you, right?"

Well, I was in a seventeen year old's body. That much was true. I suppose that when it came to Bella, I'd conveniently forgotten that I was an obscene number of decades older than she. And when she called me hypocritical for being in her room and questioning why I was there, I felt every bit the letch that I was.

My head bowed down in shame. "I apologize again. This is a mistake."

"No, no. Please don't go." Her voice sounded dejected, and I looked up to find her back on her bed. "I just don't want things to get all weird again."

Weird. This was an odd choice for whatever existed between us. There seemed to be a variety of feelings. Anger, anxiety, desire…mostly desire.

She was lying on her bed in the fetal position facing away from me, and I suddenly had the urge to wrap my arms around her - but resisted it.

"I can't make you stay, Edward. But, if you're so repulsed by me, then maybe you should go."

Repulsed? Of all the verbs she could come up with, repulsed didn't come close, not even in the tiniest measure. Unable to keep my distance from Bella, I leaned in toward her on the bed. "Oh God, Bella. Is that what you think?" It was inconceivable to me how badly I'd handled things with her, how my actions must have led her to this insane conclusion.

"Bella Swan, you're the most absurd, frustrating, irresistible girl I've ever met." I meant every word, and I'd met thousands of females in my lifetime, heard everything in their thoughts there was to hear.

"So then you're just not attracted to me?" She'd turned around and was looking up at me with an expression that tore my nonexistent heart to pieces.

Like a magnet, I wanted to tell her, but unless she was just being coy, I couldn't imagine how she could not know better. "Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"I don't know. Would you?"

Nearly every boy at Forks High wanted her. And as shameful as it was, I wanted her, too. So badly. My body shifted so that it was lying behind her.

"You have no idea what you do to me…how I have to fight myself to stay away from you," I confessed, feeling the heat from her body as she scooted backward against me.

"Why do you fight?" she asked, looping her leg around my ankle in a very naughty gesture.

As I felt the warmth of her flesh press against the seam of my crotch, I silently asked myself the same question. "You really will be the death of me," I uttered, but no longer had the strength to fight. My hand rose of its own accord, at first as though to pull her body closer, but instead wandered to the silky fabric of her camisole, brushing delicately against the swell of her left breast. The stiffness in my pants was becoming harder to contain as her body reacted to my touch. I had to be careful to keep my icy touch from her bare flesh and my index finger quickly found its way to her nipple, which, like my cock was delightfully erect. It brought me immense pleasure that I could make her feel this way with our clothes on.

Her foot moved away from my ankle and wrapped backward around my thigh, so that her ass met the bulge in my pants. She so knew what she did to me. I pulled her closer against me, wanting her to know the need that her body was inspiring in mine. Eager to oblige, her fingers claimed my zipper. Since my brain had fifty percent less control, my arm reached underneath her torso, proceeding to flip her onto her backside, and I settled myself on top of her, my knees separating hers. The heels of her feet had soon found a home against my ass like her own personal stirrups, granting my muffled cock sweeter access to her center.

There was one word to describe the way our bodies ground and rocked against one another: hot. It was the single most erotic experience I'd ever had with my clothes on though my length longed for freedom from the constraint of my jeans. The combination of burning friction and the ecstasy of her voice calling out my name with her orgasm prompted the involuntary release of my own…and with the wetness now saturating the front of my pants, the stinging reality of what had just occurred washed over my consciousness.

Her arms linked around my neck, and I pulled away from her.

What was I doing? Had I lost my mind completely? Physical contact was supposed to be forbidden. Even though our clothes had never been removed our actions had opened the floodgates. She wanted me as badly as I wanted her. This was a recipe for disaster.

"I'm sorry," I said, rising from her bed, and covering the proof of my weakness.

"Don't be. I have a wet spot, too," she said as though my only issue were with the telltale release staining my pants.

"No. You don't understand. This is all wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong."

Indeed, it hadn't. And if my desires hadn't put her life in danger, it wouldn't have been such an issue. I moved toward her window. "I'll see you tomorrow." Leaving was the last thing I wanted to do, but I needed to get out of there, to clear my mind and body from the pull she had on me even now. And the next thing she said made it infinitely more difficult.

"I had a good time tonight."

In the one hundred plus years of my existence, I'd slept with the greater population of female vampires, nomads mostly. Despite the wild, uninhibited adventures I shared with those immortals, they didn't compare to the thrill or passion I'd just experienced with this human girl. I doubted now I could ever go back to those empty, salacious encounters. And the idea of it didn't bother me one bit.

I smiled with the realization of it. "Me too."

* * *

I counted the minutes until I would see her again. My car was parked out front as I watched for her to appear at her window before school. I was not clear on etiquette when it came to dating humans. Though, I didn't like to think that we were dating, I could hardly call it a one-night stand, and yet it was more than friendship. When you sneak through a person's window and dry hump them it was only proper to offer a ride to school the next day, was it not?

My breath caught when her dark eyes met mine from her window. She was beautiful as always. The circles under her eyes were a tangible reminder of my visit.

She looked confused, but smiled as she called down to me, her voice easily heard by my ears, despite my open window. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up for school."

Her smile disappeared, giving way to the dropping of her jaw. She was about to say something, but stopped herself and moments later she was storming through her front door, making a beeline toward me.

"What the hell are you thinking? I don't need a ride to school. I have my truck."

She looked insulted. Had I committed some social faux pas? "I know," I said. "I just thought you might like a ride to school this morning."

One hand was on her hip now, and the other shielded her face from the drizzle. "Why did you think that? Listen, Edward. You're not my boyfriend."

Surprisingly, the bite of that remark pummeled my insides, as though my feelings were nothing more than dough, awaiting the inevitable punching and kneading of eager hands. This should not have bothered me, I told myself. It shouldn't have felt like a rejection. We'd already established the fact that we were not a couple. A relationship between a vampire and human was simply foolish, and anyway, I was not looking for a relationship. Had things really changed so much between us?

"I know that," I countered.

Her brows were drawn together, and her tone was angry. "Well, just because of last night doesn't mean-."

I cut her off. "Bella, calm down. It's raining and cold right now. Why don't you just run in and grab your backpack and accompany me to school?"

"Hell, no! I'm not getting in your car. I'll see you there." She began to back away, and I was enveloped by a sense of urgency.

"Dammit, Bella!" I cursed. I'd never cursed at a woman before. "Just get your things and get in my car!"

Her eyes were no longer angry; they were wide with what appeared to be a mixture of horror and amusement. I certainly hadn't meant to speak forcefully to her, but at least I'd captured her attention.

My tone softened. "It'll take some time for your truck to warm up, and it's already warm in here."

I shook my head at the now speculative expression on her face. "I'm not offering you a promise ring, Bella. In the interest of saving time, ride with me to school."

"In the interest of saving time," she repeated.

"Right, and after school I'll drive us back here…to do homework…or play games. Just like we planned." She didn't answer right away, which made me nervous. "Are we still on for after school or have you changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I guess I could ride with you, Edward…just for today."

I nodded toward the front door, gesturing to her to gather her things. It was only a couple of minutes after that when she was finally seated beside me, and once again I was drowned by a fresh spray of her scent.

She didn't say anything at first, but I could feel her eyes on me as I navigated away from her street. For the nth time I wondered what she was thinking. We both reached for the dial to turn down the heat simultaneously, and she jerked in surprise when our fingertips made contact.

"Your hands are so cold."

"Yeah." I had no explanation for this, so I did what I always do when it came to answering uncomfortable questions. I changed the subject. "So, is it weird?"

Her brows drew together again. "That your hands are cold?"

I chuckled at her response, not because it was funny but because I could see that she was trying to make her own connections to the chaos going through my mind. "No. You thought things might be weird between us again."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Well, I'll tell you, Edward. I'm not weirded out by your breaking and entering into my room as much as I should be. But, this…you showing up at my house ready to escort me to school…that's weird."

"How about gentlemanlike?" I asked, though there weren't many other things I'd done that could qualify.

"No…just weird. But, as long as it's just for today, and you're not going to go back to ignoring me, then I can live with it."

I mock wiped the sweat from my brow. "Phew."

"You know that now that we're friends or whatever you're going to have to tell me the truth."

That worry had sat there like a monkey on my back…every minute of every hour since I made the decision that we could be friends. I didn't want to lie to Bella about what I was, yet how could I tell her the truth?

"At some point," I agreed in my most non-committal tone.

"Some point soon."

"I'm glad that we're friends or whatever, Bella."

From the corner of my eye, I could see her smile. "Me too, Edward."

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, but the monkey on my back was like the weight of a planet on my shoulders. Scaring her away with the truth felt like the equivalent of locking myself away in solitary confinement. The depth of my feelings for her increased incrementally with every moment that passed.

Yes, someday I would tell Bella the truth and risk losing her. Maybe that was for the best. Or perhaps, I might grow tired of her or vice versa. But for now, I would not spoil our time together with my fears. The truth would always be there, whether I liked it or not.

And I was determined to put it off as long as possible.

* * *

A/N: As you probably guessed, this last part was new, and next chapter I'll start fresh with Bella's pov.


	9. Information

9. Information

Oh, I was pissed.

Who the hell did he think he was? Sitting there like a forbidden box of chocolates in his Volvo, just waiting to be eaten. Edward was something else for sure. Still, I was pissed. I thought I'd made it pretty clear I wasn't interested in a relationship. Although, if I was honest with myself, it wasn't his forgetfulness that bothered me.

I was flattered, and I hated that. The non-slutty part of me liked the idea of a boy picking me up for school. Somewhere buried deep inside the recesses of my non-committal existence, a smile lurked behind my lips, happy and satisfied with the monogamous tendencies of the boy inside the car. My mind produced the image of a fisherman, pleased by the sizable catch wriggling inside his net.

The slut in me, on the other hand, was shocked and stupefied…and irritated. And I had every intention of chewing his ass out, but in the end, I found myself seated inside the lush interior of his car, breathing in that unforgettable scent that was uniquely Edward – some dizzying combination of sandalwood, and spice, and heaven. In the interest of saving time, I'd agreed. Besides, there was still our after school date, and in my mind, the fact that he was driving only confirmed that a return trip to my house would be necessary.

I was careful. At school, I made sure I didn't stand too close to him, even though his scent drew me to him like a magnet. The last thing I wanted to give off was the wrong vibe. I was Bella Swan, nobody's girlfriend. And I told myself that as we ate together at lunch. Or, rather, I gobbled down my nachos while he kept his focus on me, though he'd had his own tray shoved off to the left. He'd claimed he hadn't had much of an appetite, which I was now adding to my list of Edward quirks.

Cold hands and breath. Super human strength and speed. Doesn't eat much…or at all…for all I knew.

Despite his oddities, I was enjoying the looks of envy on Jessica's face, practically able to feel the piercing of her glare on my back.

Now that Edward and I were friends, the drudgery of biology class was tolerable. His flirty smiles and remarks made him infinitely more irresistible. The hour was almost over by the time I looked up at the clock, and with one class left, the anticipation of being alone with him sent my imagination running wild with ideas throughout the whole of sixth period. Did I have enough whipped cream?

"Done!" I exclaimed over an hour later , slamming my textbook closed as though our homework had been a race at my kitchen table. Edward's amber eyes moved slowly to mine, though his pencil remained on his paper, and his lips curved into a smile.

I'd rushed through my assignment, which had taken me longer to do with a delectable boy across from me. It had been difficult to get through my vocabulary words while I had a very different scenario playing in my head. I started to get all tingly as I imagined Edward thrusting into me full force while my fingers dug into the corners of the table. Footsies seemed to be good enough for now, though he seemed unaffected as my socked feet poked insistently for entrance at the hem of his jeans while his own two feet remained in their shoes and stubbornly on the floor.

He had parked down the street from my house, which was smart. I guessed that he'd had experience sneaking out before an angry father could spot him doing the nasty with his daughter. How many times had he done this before, I wondered. Not that it mattered.

"I'm almost done. Three problems left," he said, returning his eyes to his paper.

With a sigh, I stared at him. Couldn't he have finished it later? We only had fifty-seven minutes until Charlie came home. And I couldn't fight the sneaking suspicion that Edward was stalling for time. He didn't seem to be in any hurry with his homework, so I rose from my chair.

"Hungry? You haven't eaten at all today," I noted.

"I'm fine, thanks." He hadn't even looked up from his work.

Meanwhile I sauntered over to the refrigerator and peeked in. Eating was the last thing I had on my mind, but I needed something to do. I didn't feel like fixing a sandwich, last night's chicken didn't appeal, and we were out of Hershey's syrup, but at least there was a little whipped cream left in the tub. But when I held it up and looked hopefully toward him, he still had his attention on his blasted paper. Deflated, I shut the refrigerator door and directly to my left, lying inside a wooden bowl, a single yellow fruit caught my attention. Banana.

Bingo.

Smug, I returned to my seat and gingerly unpeeled the fruit halfway with my thumb and index fingers while my left hand held firm to the base. My eyes fixed onto Edward across from me, and though he still didn't look up, I darted my tongue out at the tip and began to circle the soft upper quarter of the banana. Those golden eyes finally shot up at me in surprise and then remained fixed on my mouth as my tongue circled lower and lower…

"Bella, what are you doing?" His lips were now in a smirk.

"I'm having a healthy snack," I said and then slipped my mouth halfway over the banana. "Mmmmm." I had his attention now, and I wasn't giving it up. After extracting its length from my lips, I stopped at the tip and then slid the fruit into my mouth again. His gaze was transfixed, and I inwardly celebrated. My fingers quickly relieved the fruit of its entire peel, and with both hands I held the banana horizontally and ran my tongue along the long sticky length.

His eyebrows drew together, and he tried to look away…unsuccessfully. "Bella, that's distracting."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's very rude of me. Did you want one?"

He looked like he wasn't sure if I was offering a banana or a blowjob. In truth, I would've been happy to give him either…or both.

"No, thanks." Damn. "But I'm sure I can finish this much faster if you're not doing…that."

Unimpressed with his response, I removed chunks of the banana and finished it as non-suggestively as I could and washed my hands until his homework was done.

"So, what do you want to do now? Watch a movie?" he asked, pointing toward the living room.

"No. Games!" I grabbed him by the hand, flinching slightly at the ice of his grip, and led him up the stairs to my room. After closing the door behind me, I gestured for him to sit on my bed and sat beside him.

His expression was puzzled as he looked from me to my closet. "What are we playing?"

"Well, we have lots of choices." I began to count them out on my fingers. "There's strip poker, naked hide and seek…or, ooh! Let's play my favorite game: Truth or Saucy Dare."

"What?" His gaze shot over toward my window. "Bella…I thought when you meant games you were talking about Monopoly…or chess."

My shoulder bumped lightly against his as I giggled at his response. "Monopoly? Chess? C'mon, Edward. What are we, like, ten years old?"

"No, but still…maybe we can play something else?"

He looked entirely too uncomfortable. Maybe it was the whole "truth" thing that was making him nervous. At this point, I was not about to scare him away by insisting he confess his soul.

"Let's just play Saucy Dare, then. You go first. Dare me anything," I said, puffing my chest out toward him.

Edward sprung from my bed. "Maybe I should go."

"No, no, don't go. Sit down and we'll play something else," I told him, pushing him back onto my bed, which was as futile as trying to shove a brick wall. Finally, he stepped back and returned to a seated position. After opening my closet door and reaching behind my stacks and stacks of M&M boxes for a moment, I smiled. "Yes! I have the perfect game." Since it was a game I reserved only for special occasions, I still had my things buried inside my suitcase. My stuff was crammed down at the bottom, and I was forced to fish out each item, one at a time.

Once my hand met the rounded edges and satin surface of the first object, I tugged it out and held it up for Edward to see. It was a hot pink mask with black edges, but with no holes in the eyes. It was for sleeping, but that was definitely not what we'd be using it for.

"Here, hold this." I set it upon his lap.

"What's this for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked, returning to my suitcase and reached back inside until my fingers located one of the small star-shaped accessories. "Here's another one," I said, pulling it out by the tassel the jewel was attached to and folded it into my fist while I located the other. After, I had one in each hand and held them up to show him.

"What are those?" he asked.

I held up the clear circular rubber suction pieces against my bosoms to make it more obvious. "They're nipple tassels."

He shook his head, looking more than a little shocked. "No, Bella. I don't think you should wear-…"

I cut him off with a giggle. "They're not for me, silly! They're for you." I dropped them onto his lap on top of the mask. This I knew I was going to enjoy.

His mouth fell wide open as he looked down at them, and before he could say anything more, I remembered one important item.

"Stay right here. I have to get something. You're gonna love it!" I told him, heading toward my door.

"No…wait. Where…what are you going to get?" He sounded too worried.

"Just stay right there," I told him, as though he were a dog who needed a reminder of his command. "My dad keeps an extra pair of handcuffs in his nightstand. Stay…right…there." I motioned with my finger for emphasis.

I hummed as I skipped off to the room down the hall. This was going to be so much fun, and it had been ages since I'd found anyone worthy of this particular game. After I had the key tucked safely in my pocket and the handcuffs in my grip, I discovered upon my return that Edward was no longer on my bed. The mask and nipple tassels were still there, but the uber handsome boy was gone. "Edward?" I called out with a sinking feeling as I checked out the open window. And as I suspected he was nowhere within sight. Still, I hoped he was only playing hide and seek. "Edward?" I continued to look for him, convincing myself that he couldn't have just left without at least a goodbye. After I'd searched the house, I realized that I must have scared him off.

This really peeved me. I was not digging the way he kept disappearing. With no phone number to reach him, I couldn't even call.

The next day at school (he hadn't picked me up, which was good, but a little annoying too) he didn't say much.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?" I demanded in a low voice, dropping my tray of salad and milk onto the table as I took the empty chair across from him at lunch. He deserved a severe tongue lashing, but I didn't want to make a scene in the school cafeteria.

"Bella, it wasn't a good idea."

"You know for someone who thinks he's very dangerous, you sure do scare easily."

At this, he smiled and had the nerve to look impossibly hot in his embarrassment. "I apologize. It was wrong of me to leave the way I did."

"Are you a virgin, Edward?" I asked suspiciously. It was the only thing I could think of that might explain his behavior. I was beginning to think it was either that, or with the dry humping, maybe he was a tease.

He actually laughed. "No! No. No. I'm not."

"Then, what's the problem?" I asked, picking up my fork and digging into a big piece of lettuce and noticing once again that his tray had been shoved aside.

His golden gaze shot downward toward his tray. "The thing is, Bella, I like to be around you, but just not in that way."

I froze, with my fork raised halfway between the table and my mouth, waiting for the punch line that never came. It had to be a joke. There wasn't a male on this earth (except Charlie, but the thought of that was ewww) that didn't like me in _that_ way…unless Edward was… "Are you gay?"

"No," he replied quickly, meeting the shock on my face. "No. It's just that when we said we were friends, I meant it."

Blood flooded my face and still, my fork remained stiffly in my grip as red-hot rejection poured over me like a bucket of ice water. "Is this because I said I didn't want to be your girlfriend?"

Edward leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "Listen, Bella. This isn't really about you. It's my issue. Okay? Just consider it one of those things…."

"One of those things you won't tell me the truth about…."

"Yet," he added with a note of promise in his tone.

"Soon?"

"How about we do homework after school again today?"

I didn't know if I liked this. In fact, now I was sure I didn't. My sensitive girly parts were feeling very neglected. He didn't like me in that way. Now, I didn't know if I even wanted to be around him. But as I looked at the hopeful smolder in his eyes, there was no way I could say no.

"Okay."

He smiled one of those bothersome panty-wetting smiles. "Okay. But no banana…or nipple tassels."

"No naked hide and seek?" My heart sank. I already knew the answer.

"No. Just homework. I'll bring a game. What do you like to play? Checkers, scrabble?"

And that was how the rest of the week passed for us. Homework and board games. It was sadly platonic. No more night visits, and with the absence of flirting and stimulation I was left horny and withered.

It was even more pathetic that I missed him that Saturday, despite the non-sexual nature of our relationship. Even in the crowded ride to First Beach where lame Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and I all crammed together into Eric's van, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

It was a pleasant distraction to see Jacob again, learning that this beach was a part of his reservation called La Push. He was joined by a couple of friends he introduced us to as Quil and Embry, both polite, dark-skinned like Jake, and seemed to be holding back smiles. I wondered then what exactly the shy boy had told them about me…not that it mattered. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't in the least attracted to either of his friends, but they were still fair game should the need arise. When annoying Jessica brought up the fact that Edward had rendered me dateless, the three Native Americans sneered, and one of them, Embry, I believe, mentioned that the Cullens don't go there…which I had no choice but to chalk up to yet another mystery surrounding Edward and his family. I was tired of it. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And Jacob knew something…

Jacob and I were about a mile from my group now, tucked away in a cove. I'd lured him away to get my information.

"I love secrets," I told him as my fist worked steadily up and down the shaft of Jacob's penis.

Apparently, the 'friend' thing was out the window. He was definitely not as shy as he'd been during our last meeting, and he was slowly losing more hesitance as he lay there against the sand, button fly open, tidy whities pulled down just barely.

"Oh…oh!" he gasped intermittently. The arctic air blew around us and the cold of my grip had warmed against his flesh. It was delightful to have throbbing meat in my hand again, and though I needed it inside me, my thirst for answers for once was stronger than my hunger for sex. Besides that, getting sand in the butt crack is very fail.

"It's just a legend, Bella," he said, his voice cracking as my pace slowed, and I teased the tip of his cock with my thumb, using the welcoming wetness to coat his member.

"Tell me, Jake," I said. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

His eyes blinked and then his head fell back. I stopped, and then his dark eyes opened. His breath was coming out fast, and I knew it wouldn't be long for him, so I removed my hand and placed it in my lap.

"Bella," he breathed desperately. "Don't…don't stop. Please? Okay. You promise…not to tell anyone?"

A smile curved at my lips and I got on my knees, leaning down toward his nakedness.

"I promise." My tongue expertly circled the small opening, emitting another quivery gasp from him. No, it wouldn't be long at all. As I sucked and licked and teased, he was unable to form whole sentences, but I'd gotten the phrases that I'd needed. Something about his tribe being wolves, or descendants of wolves, as odd as that sounded. He'd also mentioned rival...treaty. And another phrase lingered in my brain...

…cold ones…

On our walk back, he held my hand, both of us contentedly chewing on a shared piece of Juicy Fruit. It was a damn miracle I was able to restrain myself when there was absolutely nothing holding me back from riding him like a lusty cowgirl there inside that cove. I was always prepared, with my trusty Trojan tucked in my back pocket. But, he was just a boy, after all. Two years my junior, he was as ripe and willing as any I'd ever known. And I liked Jacob; he was genuinely innocent and sweet. After I'd helped him with his release, he didn't say much until we could see Jessica and Mike out there on the waves. The rest of the group was scattered on the shore or huddled near the van.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if…you know…maybe you could be my…."

I stopped our pace, ripping my hand from his grasp and making a halting motion. "Jacob, if you want to ever have anything to do with me ever again, especially what we just did together, you will NOT finish that sentence. Ca- peesh?"

His eyebrows rose, and his head bobbed up and down in surprise. "Okay."

So young. So willing to please. I so loved that about Jacob.

That night, I started up my dinosaur of a computer, armed with my newfound clues. After typing in the words "cold ones" the search engine spit out about a bazillion results.

While there were varied theories and explanations, many shared the same traits that fell directly in line with Edward's supernatural abilities.

Cold-skinned.

Undead.

Immortal.

_Vampire._

* * *

A/N: Oh, I know! Bella's such a naughty girl and just doesn't want to bend to my ways. Although I will confess that what she'd wanted to do with Jacob originally was much worse. So now it seems that we're finally getting somewhere, and I hope that you'll all stay tuned for the next installment.


	10. Butterfly

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, all! **Thanks for your patience between updates, especially because I don't think the next one will be any quicker. To refresh your memory, when we left Bella last, she'd discovered some very alarming information on the web about Edward.

And of course, the traditional disclaimer, although I know you all know which are my words and which are Stephenie's. _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**10. Butterfly**

That night Edward came to me, but in my dreams, always clothed in a tailored suit and red lined velvet cape, as though he'd stepped out of one of those black and white horror movies. As my dream body lay there waiting for him, he would appear like some sort of apparition. Lying on a bed with black silk sheets, I was always naked, but that didn't concern him. Dream Edward wanted me all right; only I understood it wasn't the physical lures of my nudity. His icy breath would be at my neck, and before I could tell him to stop, his lips would brush against my skin; that's when I would wake up.

The sun was up and bright the next morning, and he wasn't at school. It was supremely annoying that he wasn't there the whole day for me to present him with the information I'd found. It wasn't until I was headed to my truck after school when I'd seen him.

He couldn't hide his truth from me any longer. I led him into the adjoining forest, remaining quiet as my shoes crunched leaves and brush. The whole day I'd spent recalling every moment together, all the forgotten details.

I dropped my backpack to the ground and met his eyes. "I think I've figured you out, Edward," I said finally, my heart racing in apprehension when the two of us were surrounded by nothing but trees, mist, and the whispers of the forest. What if he laughed at me?

I now recalled how the color of his eyes had been almost black when I'd first met him, an exaggerated contrast to the shade of deep gold that now bore into me.

"Tell me." His voice was soft, but there was a note of fear behind the words.

"You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change colors. And sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything, and you never go out in the sun…." I said, recalling the words across my computer screen that had shaken my consciousness.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Seventeen."

Still, he was keeping something from me. "How long have you been seventeen?"

Apparently that was the right question to be asking because a new sort of apprehension touched his expression. "A while."

"I know what you are," I said shakily, my chest heaving in anticipation.

"Say it...out loud."

"Vampire."

His expression showed relief, but quickly shifted to anger. "Now ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?"

Well, Cleo was pretty certain by now it wasn't genitalia…and I had been wondering about that myself. But still the possibilities of a coupling kindled in my loins. After all, I'd never fucked a vampire!

Still there was a grave, almost threatening resonance to his question. For the first time I recognized that Edward in all of his beauty almost appeared…frightening.

"Puh," I said, waving off the severity of his implication with my right hand. "You won't hurt me."

Shaking his head, he advanced toward me, taking my breath away as he appeared before me in the blink of an eye until our faces were inches apart. "What's it going to take, Bella? What do I have to do to convince you that every second you're with me your life is in danger?" In a motion that was far from frightening, the cool touch of his finger trailed the line of my jaw and followed downward to my neck.

My entire body shivered from his touch, but not because of the cold. "Ooooh. Just keep doing that."

Edward ripped his hand away from me, drawing his brows together. At once his grip was around my arm, and he was leading me deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Up the mountain. Out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight."

I'd been more than a little curious about what it was he was going to show me, but I hadn't been prepared for the jet propelled piggy back ride that blasted us up into the exposure of the sun's rays. Though I still didn't fear him, I was in awe of how Edward's skin glistened like diamonds in the welcoming daylight.

Edward continued to tell me the truth about himself and his family, how they had chosen a diet of animal blood, and in an effort to project an air of normalcy, they attended school, though keeping their contact with humans to a minimum to avoid too much temptation. To prevent Edward's death from the Spanish influenza, his adopted father had created him. I was even more surprised to discover how the short-haired petite one, Alice, had the ability to see the future.

By this time, we had trailed to an open meadow, alive with grass and vibrant flowers, and until now seemed only meant for God's eyes.

"So, is Alice the only one with a special talent?" I asked, having remained quiet through his dizzying explanations.

"No. My brother Jasper has the ability to manipulate emotions."

Before asking, I quickly concluded that horny was not an emotion and stopped to catch my breath, plopping down onto a soft, unspoiled bed of green and warmth. "And you? Any special talents?" I asked, wondering if there might be an extra special ability hidden inside those boxer briefs.

He dropped down in a blurred motion at my side. "I can read minds…well, apart from yours."

This fascinated me above all else. "You… can read minds? But not mine?"

"It's very frustrating not be able to hear what you're thinking, Bella." His explanation revealed that for some reason, my inner voice must have been on a different frequency, comparing his ability to the reception of a radio.

"How old are you really, Edward?"

His face turned away from me, and I could tell my question made him uncomfortable.

"I was born in 1901." There was hesitation as he continued. "That would make me…."

My jaw dropped open and my brows knit together. "You're 104 years old? And you were in my room! And the dry humping! Ewwwww!"

Surprise and guilt and horror flooded Edward's expression. "I…I…."

Then I smiled and let him off the hook. "Just kidding. You know for someone your age, you are so easy."

His lips slowly spread into a charming crooked smile. "Since I've met you, Bella, I haven't been at all like myself. The effect you have on me is quite frightening. You're like a drug to me. Your blood…and your body," he admitted, his tone wracked with shame. "It becomes more impossible each day to stay away from you. Do you understand now why it's so important that you tell me to go?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere, Edward. I kind of like you, you know…you're like a pet." I'd grown accustomed to having him hang around me, missing him when he was gone.

He laughed at my little joke. "A pet. Just what I'd always hoped."

Oh, he was an appetizing sight as he sat there casually beside me, palms backward on the grass, pale face gleaming in the sun so that every pore sparkled, his smile so unlike any I'd ever seen before. The customary troubled look on his face almost now appeared carefree. I could hardly resist climbing onto his lap so that my legs wrapped around his lower back while my hands fell casually onto his shoulders. And of course, I tried to ignore the displeasure on his face.

"What's the problem, Edward?" I leaned in toward him, stealthily aligning our privates. "I want you…you want me." My lips trailed kisses along the cold flesh of his earlobe. "You don't have to play hard to get anymore."

His hands clasped around my wrists, and he pushed me off his lap as easily as though he'd been swatting at a fly. "Is that what you think, Bella? That this is all just part of some game? Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"Every word," I confirmed while straightening both my legs and my ego from what was developing into yet another rejection.

"I have to be extra careful around you with everything I do. Every breath, every touch, every movement is calculated. Making love to you would be like…." He shook his head as he searched for the right words. "Like fucking a life-sized butterfly."

I giggled and batted my eyelashes. "You said "fucking.""

"Can you be mature now?"

"Aw, c'mon, Edward," I said, elbowing him. "Maybe this doesn't have to be so difficult."

"You're right. It doesn't have to be difficult. And that's exactly why we can't have a physical relationship."

Oh, for the love of Britney! I was so sick of his rejections, even if he was a dangerous predator and thought he was trying to protect me.

With a sigh, I looked at him, searching for the tiniest break in his resolute expression. There was none. He was as serious as death. And once again it was like someone had taken a bucket of ice water but this time had poured it all over my uglies.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now, Edward?" I asked him.

"No, but I wish you would tell me." His voice was soft with a note of devastation.

"I think you should take me back to my truck. I want to go home."

* * *

The soft hum of Charlie's snoring down the hall that night was a welcome sound, and as I packed three Trojans into my purse along with my handy wipes, I was confident he would not even know that I'd snuck out. I smiled to myself; Jacob had no clue he would be losing his virginity tonight.

As an afterthought, I returned to my nightstand drawer and opened up my economy size box of condoms that was inside and withdrew three more…just in case.

"Going somewhere?"

The soft, unexpected timbre of Edward's voice made me jump, causing me to drop the three black foil squares onto the floor. I glared at him as he stood in the moonlight, handsome and fuckable in front of my window…within arm's reach, yet as unattainable as ever.

"What are you doing here? No, wait. Don't tell me. Alice?"

"Maybe." His gaze appeared to be fixed on the Trojans as I knelt down to pick them up. "Bella, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, didn't Alice already tell you? I mean, that's why you're here, isn't it? To stop me?" I stood and turned away from him, tucking the condoms into my purse. "You might as well go home, Edward. I'm a seventeen year old girl, and I have needs."

It was then that I felt his icy breath at my ear. "I have needs, too."

"Yeah, but haven't we already been over this? Nothing physical?"

I waited for a response for close to a minute and then turned to face the conflict etched on his features. "Second thoughts?" I asked as hope flickered like a strike of a match between my legs.

The smile on his lips held no humor. "Second thoughts? You have no idea just how many times I've thought of you, of this."

My purse fell to the floor with one invisible sweep of his hand. Before I could process it, I was lying on my bed with his hands gripping the backs of my knees around his waist.

"I wanted to try something," he continued, leaning down and brushing his lips lightly against my jaw line.

My entire body flushed in anticipation. "Okay."

"You were wrong though," he said, now peeling my jacket off of me like I was a doll as his lips trailed along my neck and collarbone. "I didn't come here tonight to stop you." Somewhere in the far recesses of my mind, I heard my jacket hit the floor with a thud.

His fingers unbuttoned the buttons of the red long sleeve blouse I was wearing as his lips worked to coat each inch of the skin he was uncovering, leaving my flesh with eager goose bumps. My legs tightened around his waist in response, and my mind pondered for a second how his wintry caresses managed to fan the now smoldering fire spreading through the sensitive lower half of my body. With my blouse now spread open on both sides of me, the only thing covering my breasts was the sheer lace of my bra. He leaned away for a moment as his eyes swept over me, and my hands reached out to grasp the button of his jeans, but he gently laid them back down at my sides.

"I'll never force myself on you. If you still want me to go, I'll go."

As if…

"No, I want you to stay, Edward," I said, rubbing myself against the rigidity that my needy girl parts detected against his denim. And keep doing this…and not stop. "What did you want to try?"

The coolness of his lips now trailed along the lacy edge of my cleavage. "I want to do everything to you, Bella. To touch you," he said, an icy fingertip sliding underneath and exposing the mound and hardened pink nipple. "Taste you." His tongue darted out and circled my nipple like the corner of an ice cube. "Feel you," he said, moving his hand and pressing my hip even tighter against him so that Cleo felt the blessed presence of his now obvious erection.

Nodding agreeably, I tried to wriggle my other wrist free so that I could undo my pants, but his grip returned my free arm back against the bed.

"But I have to be so careful. And it's going to take a tremendous amount of control for me." His lips were at my ear again. "I care about you, Bella," he whispered. "And I couldn't live with myself if I ever did anything to hurt you. Do you understand?"

I nodded again, breathless and mesmerized by the spell this unearthly being was casting upon me.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. So warm. So delicate."

Inadvertently, I let out a very loud, unattractive snort. "I've got news for you, Edward. I'm not exactly what you would call "delicate." "

He held up his hands for me to see. Pale like his face, they were also large and perfect. "In these hands you are."

Right. The reality of that whole vampire thing tended to slip from my memory as though it had been nothing but a dream. "Butterfly," I said to show him I'd been paying attention.

"Butterfly," he confirmed with a smile that momentarily dazzled me. "Precisely. Now be a good girl and close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and tried unsuccessfully not to smile as my dirty little mind seized control of my imagination. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Shhhh," he whispered. The chill of his breath was at my cheek, lingering, contemplating.

As soon as I thought to speak, his lips pressed down upon mine in an ever so gentle sweep. "Don't move," he said against my mouth.

For all of two seconds, I did my best to lie like a mannequin as his lips molded and retreated against my own until my every natural instinct rebelled against his command. My lips formed to his, but my tongue darted out, seeking his, wanting to share in on some of the action, and my fingers sought every last wild bronze curl on his head.

It was a blissful moment where there wasn't an inch between us; his tongue had finally greeted mine, my feet were braced around the backs of his legs for dear life as the mutual need in our bodies ground and fought against the loathsome fabric separating our bodies.

And then the unspeakable happened. He pulled away from me. One moment, I was writhing with lust against his obliging covered man parts, and the next I was lying on the bed, abandoned and alone. I blinked as my mind processed his absence. Edward was on the far end of my room against the wall…and he didn't look happy about it.

"I'm sorry. I…had to stop," he said quietly. "It's too much…too soon…for me."

His tone sounded as regretful as the expression on his face, and I could see that he meant every word. I had pushed him to the edge of his control.

"I'm sorry, Edward. My fault. You told me to stay still."

"Maybe the kissing was too much," he said. "For now, I have to stay in control."

With record timing, I wriggled out of my jeans and let them drop to the floor. "We don't have to kiss."

He looked away, and his features were filled with doubt.

"Please, Edward. Just come here to me. We can take it slow," I told him. At that moment, nothing was more important than keeping him there with me.

Reluctantly, he returned, this time taking his place at my side. "I want you so bad, it hurts."

There was such devastation on his face that my lips instinctually sought his cheek, and neck, and any exposed flesh they could find. My fingers unbuttoned down his shirt, revealing the nice muscular lines of torso and dark hairs that led southward to a happier place. His hand clasped over the button of his pants, though, denying my fingers entrance as they stood, waiting at the golden gates.

Sigh.

"Please, Edward. Let me touch you. You can even leave your pants on if you're worried about it."

Reluctantly he agreed, allowing me to push him back onto my bed, and my fingers wasted no time in undoing the magic button and unzipping his pants. There beneath the black cotton, my hand greedily found the sizable object of my affection which soon came to life in my grip. The whole time he remained as still as a statue, seeming to almost rebel against the instincts of his body. The length of him was cool against my palm as my fingers stroked and fondled when a predictable wetness arose. Using this as a lube, my hand worked within the confines of his briefs and began to slowly pump with my fist from the base of his cock to the tip of his head. I so wanted to put it in my mouth, to taste him, but I had promised him clothes on. The last thing I wanted was for him to disappear again. I bit my lip as I snuck a peek at the beauty in his face, dying to see if there was any change in his expression.

There seemed to be no break, no indication of lust or horniness on his face.

"Edward?" I began, as my hand continued with its busy work. "Is this okay? Are you feeling anything?" I had no idea if or how much sexual relations were different for vampires.

His golden gaze met mine. "Your hand…your touch…feels… amazing."

I smiled and returned my focus to his penis, but then gasped as the coolness of his hand was now at my bare hip, but then moved horizontally toward Cleo above my panties. His two fingers brushed lightly against the fabric just enough to set the skin underneath on fire. I couldn't lay there still as his touch thoroughly aroused my good friend, and she wasted no time in urging my pelvis against his hand, encouraging his touch. He began to round the edges of my panties, and one of his fingers ran tentatively along the sides.

Edward was waiting…for my permission. He wanted to touch me, and the very thought of actual contact made me shudder and my girls cheer.

Permission to come aboard granted!

Borrowing some of his wetness, my right finger then slid beneath my panties and applied the moist coolness to my swollen bump in a circular motion. I then grabbed his hand and led his fingers to my waiting flesh.

"Butterfly," he repeated, but wasted no time as his fingers expertly traced and explored with the gentlest touch while my own hand returned to his erection.

My grip remained insistent on his cock as my own body ached and burned with the touch of his arctic fingers teasing and pleasing. He'd said he couldn't read my mind, but I doubted this as his fingers trailed gently inside me thrusting at first and then reaching deeply up into my G-spot. It was the hottest finger banging experience I'd ever had, writhing against his grip until the tension inside me screamed for release, and the wailing of my orgasm bounced off the walls.

He shook with his own release as the dampness of my hand was filled with his chilly ejaculation. But then he tensed.

"Bella. Get underneath your blankets. Hurry!" he whispered.

I wasn't sure where he'd disappeared off to but did as he said when Charlie's voice emerged from the other side of the door.

"Bella? You okay in there?"

Shit! "Yeah, Dad."

"You sure? I thought I just heard screaming."

Oops. I bit my lip. "Yeah. I was having a nightmare. I'm okay, Dad. Go back to bed."

It was quiet for a moment, and I wondered if Charlie was still at my door, listening when Edward climbed into bed beside me.

"He's in bed."

"Oh my God. He never wakes up!"

I felt the air from Edward's chuckle at my cheek, and his lips pressed against my temple. "I guess we'll have to be quieter next time."

My heart fluttered at his words. Next time, he'd said which filled me with happy.

There were quite a few next times that night. And not a lot of sleep for me. One thing was for sure: I wanted him, and he wanted me. Edward was convinced that it was too soon for intercourse, fearing that some freaky vision his sister had would leave me mangled or drained.

We would have to be very careful. Besides, there were other things we could do instead of penile penetration. This was all fine with me for now. And I was sure that we would have a lot of fun figuring it out.


	11. The Lion and the Lamb

**A/N:** Hello all! I can't believe it's been a year since my last update, and I apologize for leaving you hanging. Believe me, the guilt has followed me every month while I held this story at bay (& remained blocked on how to proceed) to work on my manuscripts. For months I really considered taking the story down. It was meant to be for fun, not to be taken seriously, and when the whole updating thing was stressing me out, it just didn't seem worth it. I always finish my stories, and while I don't have a clue yet where/how to end it, I'm thinking it will come in good time. However, I don't see it going on too much longer either. This is where I admit that I have begun the next chapter, but cannot promise how long it will be until the next update. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it makes sense because I am currently without a beta (if anyone is willing, please pm me?) or prereader. The usual disclaimer applies.

**11. The Lion and the Lamb**

"Oh Gawd, yes, Edward! There…right there!" Those arctic fingers of his hadn't failed to work their magic, and with my skirt hitched up around my waist, my hands gripped the thick metal bars on both sides of me to stabilize my spread eagle position on his lap. With each press of his index finger, Ginger reveled in his touch while his thumb traced Cleo with faithful circles. If his hands were so knowledgeable I couldn't wait to find out what his cock could accomplish.

With my climax just around the bend, I rode the waves of desire, thrusting my pelvis against his hand, calling out for it, needing it, begging for it when the big finish washed over me seconds later in an extended, hot, quivery groan.

"Oh, God! Oh, Edward! Ohhhh…." I called out, eyes closed when I felt the palm of his other icy hand clamp over my mouth.

"Shhhh," he whispered.

Fuck that. "Ohhhh…." My eyes opened, and I continued moaning against his hand, which stifled my cry of pleasure.

"Somebody's coming," he warned. "Now, shhh."

"_I'm_ coming," I protested until Jessica's nasal whine disturbed the air on the other side of the stall. Edward's hand moved from my mouth to the small of my back and pulled me forward against his chest.

"Where do you think they snuck off to?" I heard her say.

Then Angela's voice spoke up. "I don't know."

"Ugh. I can't believe Edward would even be interested in her anyway."

Blood boiled inside me as the bitch's rude conjecture punched a hole into my sex buzz.

"I don't know, Jess. I think Bella's nice. They're a good pair."

"You _would_ think that, Angela. Anyway, I doubt that Bella's interesting enough to hold his attention for very long."

Oh, no. Them's were fightin' words. And now I was going to have her blood. I worked to struggle free from Edward's iron grip on my arms, prepared to introduce that little pointed nose of hers to the wrath of my fist. Edward wouldn't have it, though and kept my torso pinned against him. If I hadn't been so pissed by what Jessica said, then I would have been happy to just breathe in that spicy scent of him…and my hand would've been more than willing to help Edward with his happy ending, but as my head still reeled from the bitterness of Jessica's insults, all I saw was red. My feet returned to the ground, and as they did the soles of my sneakers produced a quick stomp.

Alarm registered on Edward's face, and two things happened at once. While keeping his hand covering my mouth, he lifted both of his legs, suspending them in the air above the level of the bottom of the door while warning me to stay quiet. And within our view appeared two pairs of legs and feet underneath the door of our stall.

Jessica cleared her throat. "Oh. Is someone in there?"

Edward's golden eyes held a grave warning as he shook his head at me not to reply, and I wondered for a moment if those two might recognize my sneakers. Not that it mattered.

"Ocupado," Edward said in an impressive female voice.

"Oh! Sorry," Angela said.

Jessica and Angela then rushed out of the girl's bathroom, but I was still fuming.

"She is such a…cunt." The words were muffled by Edward's hand, but his eyebrows rose high on his forehead as though he'd heard it crystal clear.

It wasn't a pretty word, I knew, but in my defense I saved it for those who truly deserved it. And Jessica was as cunty as they got.

He uncovered my mouth. "Don't worry about what she said. She's wrong." His lips curved into that crooked smile. "You definitely know how to hold my attention."

"Of course she's wrong, but it doesn't make her any less of a -,"

His hand clamped over my mouth before I could say it. "I get it, but please, Bella. Language like that is for the uneducated…or unimaginative, of which you are neither."

I shrugged my shoulders, too upset to argue with him about political correctness. Me unimaginative? Puh-leeze. "Seriously, Jessica deserves to have her…," I paused to search for a better word. No one could accuse me of being unimaginative. "Patookie kicked. And I'm not afraid of her. I swear the next time I see her…."

"Let it go. She's not worth it."

Taking a deep breath, I recalled a lesson Renee had instilled in me: Never trust a female. "She's just jealous, I know. Girls suck."

"Not all of them. Angela is nothing like Jessica."

"Yeah, but she's friends with Jessica."

"So are you," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't really like her. I'm just…."

"Trying to fit in? Maybe so is she. But, seriously. Are you trying to get caught?" Edward asked.

"What?" I said innocently. "_You're_ the one inside the girls' bathroom."

"True, but it doesn't matter if I get kicked out of school," he reminded me. "But I think the chief would have something to say about a call home from the principal."

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right. Without a job or money, I didn't really have any other place to go should my dear old dad decide to kick me to the curb. I pondered this, but was surprised by the feel of Edward's lips brushing against my cheek.

"What's that for?"

He smiled at me. "It's just that you look very beautiful. You know, your afterglow," he said, gesturing toward the obvious pink in my cheeks.

"Wow," I responded lamely. My skin tended to react to my emotions, negative or otherwise. At that point, I wasn't sure if the color was from my afterglow or from my pissedoffness. Nevertheless, I was struck by such a simple compliment.

"What? Don't tell me you've never been told that before."

I thought about Edward's assertion for a moment. "Well, not after the fact."

His expression was unreadable, and we'd fallen into an awkward silence. And I hated awkward silences. I shoved his shoulder playfully, which, of course didn't buckle under my touch.

"So I guess you kind of like me?" I teased.

"I guess I do."

I had to admit that his admission pleased me. This might've been the perfect time to bare my soul to him, had I been that type of person, or had I felt such a declaration was necessary. The fact was that I wouldn't have had a clue what to declare. He was already aware of my affection for him, and I didn't want to make this thing between Edward and me heavier than it needed to be. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend—I'd made it painfully clear.

Ugh. I was such a guy.

I was not immune to obsession, however. At the moment I was obsessed with Edward's cock and the insertion of it. And being the girl that he was, he was not giving it up. Maybe this was okay for now, I told myself. Being the guy that I was, after consummation I would likely lose interest and be drawn to bigger and better things anyway.

This was Edward, though, and even before I'd learned he was a vampire I'd experienced a host of peculiar feelings I didn't dare label.

In a last ditch effort to fill a new awkward silence, my fingers reached for his zipper but were quickly rebuffed in a blinding motion that returned my hand to the top of my leg.

"What did I tell you, Bella? Not at school."

With a mock frown, I tilted my chin downward like a child who'd been reprimanded. He'd made his rules clear. Ever since we'd taken the step forward in our physical relationship last night, he'd made it a point to tell me (five or six or seven times) that he didn't dare lose control. For now, this meant I was permitted to hold his bad boy in my hand but not put it in my mouth. It meant that free from the burden of his pants and briefs, my fingers could memorize his texture while they stroked and pumped him to climax, but my lips were forbidden to kiss and tease below the waist.

Control felt very overrated. But when he muttered something about a vision and decapitation, I didn't question it further.

"Fine." I rose from his lap, pulled my skirt back down, and held open the door for him to exit the stall so I could tend to some human business.

I'd managed to make it through the rest of the week without kicking Jessica's ass. Just knowing she was hot for Edward made it all the more entertaining to rub it in her face that he wanted _me_. Nothing too obvious, and certainly not in front of the rest of the student body, I would lean in just a little closer to him at lunch when I felt her beady eyes on us. Or hang my finger on the opening of his pocket as we walked. And, as expected, Edward's automatic response was to pull me closer.

He joined me every night when Charlie was fast asleep. We played and experimented – clothes on, some clothes off. Sometimes I wore the nipple tassels and some nights he did. Fingers in, fingers out. Ho hum. As the days passed, he became steadily more impatient with my persistence because it just wasn't enough. I needed more, and I'd grown really tired of begging.

Edward sat up in my bed one night in a huff after my last failed attempt to sneakily separate the undergarments that blocked any true contact or penetration. I was seated on top of him this time, leaning over and pressing my hardened nipples against the icy coolness of his bare chest through the sheer fabric of my bra as my lips dotted kisses along his jawline. I was trying to distract him. His erection was encouraging beneath the grinding movements of our bodies, and I was hoping if I were quick enough the dry humping would result in wet humping.

"Dammit, Bella," he said, low, his frustration as loud as a nuclear explosion. "We've been over this."

I turned away from him in bed, arms crossed tightly against my chest. The ache between my legs was worse than hunger and more dire than thirst. "Why don't you just go, then?"

This situation was impossible, and no matter how good his fingers were, Ginger's gaping need called out to me with her own loud, demanding voice. She needed some man meat...and dammit, so did I!

He remained where he was for a moment, unmoving as a building. "Your wish is my command," he said, and I laughed with no humor and turned to face him as he stood and buttoned up his shirt.

"My wish is for some cock!"

"I'm very sorry." He pulled on his pants as I sat up in bed, annoyed and dissatisfied.

And that was when it struck me. Maybe good old honorable Edward hadn't been completely truthful with me. Before he approached the window, I voiced my curiosity.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

His back was facing me, and I envied the fabric that hugged those delicious albino buns. He hung his head and then shook it.

"I am most definitely not."

"And you're not gay." It wasn't really a question, more like a process of elimination.

Edward turned to me then, all traces of frustration gone from his face. His eyebrow arched on his forehead. "You know I'm not gay."

"Girlfriend. You have a girlfriend, right? This girl Jessica told me about - she lives in Alabama or ..."

A smirk crept onto his lips. "Alaska," he corrected gently. "Tanya is a girl, and she is a friend, but she isn't my girlfriend any more than I'm her boyfriend."

"So, why does everyone at school think that?"

"It was a rumor I had Emmett start so the girls wouldn't be tempted to pursue me. It also served the purpose of making us seem more normal.

He explained to me how Tanya, who belonged to a coven in Alaska with similar eating habits as the Cullens, had also introduced him to sexual relations. In fascination, I listened as he described the succubus tendencies of Tanya and her sisters. There was a whole world I didn't even know about, and I sat with mouth hung open, listening as he relayed their unbelievable habits to me. Imagine, sneaking into men's beds at night and having my way with them. It was almost too good to be true...especially since he'd explained that neither disease nor pregnancy existed when you're an immortal.

"Aha! So, Tanya and her sisters can do it..."

"It's different, Bella. They've been doing this for centuries, and they're on the receiving end. These men think they're dreaming, and even if they were to awaken, Tanya and her sisters are incapable of being harmed by them. "

Edward was quick to conclude that conversation with how this was not the norm for their kind and how covens his size were uncommon. Many vampires were nomads who existed in pairs or alone. And in contrast to his adopted siblings in their own coven, he'd never found his mate.

I supposed there was a sort of smug delight in discovering that Edward was as much of a slut as me. Except that because I was human I was not allowed to partake. It was not only rude but unfair - discrimination.

He was now lying by my side, his arm around my shoulder as his other hand used the blanket between us to cover up my bareness. "I care about you, Bella, and sometimes I think you forget that even though I act human, I'm not. I am a dangerous predator."

"Yeah, well, I doubt you've ever killed anyone," I said with a mocking little smile.

His honey-colored eyes turned serious. "You're wrong. But that was a long time ago. And I don't like to talk about it."

I couldn't resist. "How many, Edward?"

"I just told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"No. I mean, how many vampires have you slept with?"

The corners of his lips turned upward ever so slightly. "Now that wouldn't be very gentlemanly to discuss, would it? What if I were to ask you how many guys you've been with?"

"I'll tell you if you want to know. But I don't know right off the bat. It'll take me some time to remember all the na-"

He shook his head. "Forget it. I don't want to know. It's not important to me." He leaned my head against his shoulder but my cheek only met the soft flannel of his shirt, and the yummy woodsy, musky, unnamable scent that was Edward filled my senses. "What's important to me is being here with you now. Even if things can't be exactly the way we want them."

The palm of my hand met the cold, pale palm of his free hand, and my gaze shot up to his. "You know that I'm always going to want more? That I'm not going to stop trying to have sex with you. And that I'm very horny and not monogamous by nature."

There was just a tiny change in his expression, just a shadow of...disappointment? I was being honest, though, and I felt I owed him an out of this crazy relationship we were having. Hell, relationship wasn't even the right word.

"I understand. And if this is the only way I can have you, then it is fine with me."

I admired his understanding, even if I doubted that it was sincere. He claimed to have played the field with regards to the female vampire population, but he struck me as a one- woman kind of guy. And the truth was that I really liked Edward. With that in mind, I pulled from the comfortable snuggle position and rose from the bed.

"I'll be right back," I said, tugging a pair of old sweats on over my naughty undergarments.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

"I have something I need to get from the kitchen."

With an arched eyebrow he watched as I unwrapped the freezer bag I'd disguised as a bag of broccoli and separated the opening. "What's that?" he asked.

With a grin, I pulled it from the chilly insulated bag and then brushed away the clusters of ice that clung to the surface into my trash can. Its size wasn't as exaggerated as Big Blue, but this guy was one of my favorites, more comparable to Edward's, whose member was larger than average. And since my artificial friend here didn't require batteries and the silicone hadn't exploded or deteriorated, I was pleased.

"This here is my friend, the Professor."

His eyes were wide now as he looked from the phallus gripped inside my palm and back to my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting it down onto the bed beside him and then tugged off my pants and top. I had to hold back laughter as his gaze fixed on the object at his side.

"Oh, I thought when you said you were going to the kitchen that you meant you were hungry...for food."

I left on my matching black lacy panties and bra as I grabbed the flesh-colored member and then plopped onto my bed. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm hungry, but definitely not for food."

His eyes followed my every move as I lie back on my bed beside him and led the artificial erection toward my open legs.

Edward, who looked like an innocent school boy, seemed to be struggling for words, his perfect articulation for once having abandoned him. "What...what are you...going to...do with that?"

My fingers began to tingle from the temperature, but that was the least of my concerns as I faced the tip toward me and ran the shaft in a horizontal motion over the thin nylon of my panties. "Oh, you'll see."

His mouth was open, almost gaping as he watched me slowly tease and slide the dildo in a back and forth motion, and Cleo had decided she didn't like the barrier between us. That was when I began peeling off my thong with my other hand and since it was taking too long, I handed the dildo to Edward. "Hold this for a sec, please?"

"Why do you call it the Professor?" he asked, still looking like he was in shock as he accepted the life-like form from me. I had to conclude that maybe vampires just weren't kinky, or Edward was just old-fashioned or hadn't seen many porn flicks.

"Ever see that old show _Gilligan's Island_?" I asked as I returned to my former state of undress. He nodded. "Well, I always felt that the Professor had a thing for Ginger. And with this guy," - I gestured to Edward's handful- "I think that's most certainly the case...and vice versa." A moment later I was panty free and my girls were a-waiting.

I held out my hand to him to take it back, and that was when he took a good look at the object in his grasp. "Why did you freeze it?"

"Oh, you know," I said. "It's good practice for the real thing."

His brows pulled together as the look of impatience spread over his features. "Bella, it's not going to hap..."

I rose and then straddled him, running my lips along his jaw. "Shhhhh. Let's not worry about that right now," I whispered. Rather than taking it back from him, I moved his hand toward my hoo haw and slid the sex toy back and forth from the clit to the opening just southward until there was more than enough lubrication. After the initial chill, my body had acclimated, and Edward's hand had obliged in accommodating me. He turned me over onto my back, mimicking ever so gently the actions of his body with this new tool. His expressions were like a slideshow switching from curiosity to fascination to lust, navigating the object inside me and then slowly back out. My hand cupped his and guided him, inserting it deeper with each pushing movement until my loins burned and my pelvis thrusted against him.

"Oh...Oh...Oh!" I gasped as the tip nudged and stroked. A burst of warmth shot through me like a volcano as Ginger's release left me trembling and moaning. When my eyes could focus again, I found him by my side, his eyes slightly glazed and a noticeable bulge making a tent in his pants. "Oh, Edward, here let me help you with that."

After placing my toy back into a bag and shoving it under the bed for now, my hand took to his zipper. It didn't take long until I held his length in my hand and began pumping and coating it with tender, loving care.

"I have an idea, Edward," I said as his breathing quickened with my movements. "Just let me be on top, and I'll do all the work. All you have to do is lie there."

His eyes closed, and his head bent backward. "I said...no."

With a pout, I quickened my rhythm until he found his release.

A few human minutes later, I heard the soft hum of Charlie's snoring as I walked back to my room and the gentle patter of rain outside my window. Having stepped out from the bright light of the bathroom, I squinted my eyes in the darkness of my own room, alarmed at my inability at first to see Edward lying on his side on my bed, waiting for me. A stupid smile, completely unbidden, took over my lips as I recognized the shadow of his figure, tall and perfect. Any other guy I would've expected to be gone by now, or would've asked for him to go, but as I climbed into the blankets beside him, I found myself overcome with an alien feeling. I was satisfied...and content. And though I knew he would go home and change out of his clothes for school later, I didn't want him to leave.

"It's after three," I said with a yawn. "And I would so ditch if we didn't have that stupid test today."

He ran a couple of fingers down my head, stroking my hair until I was relaxed and yawning again. "Then sleep," he said.

"Mmmmm," I mumbled in agreement as he hummed a tune - a lullaby I'd never heard before into my ear.

"Bella," I heard his voice say.

"What?" I said, startled from my sleep and now irritated.

"I want you to meet my family."

Nothing came from my lips as I was too sleepy to speak, so instead I just groaned.

"Bella, it would mean the world to me."

I groaned again. I supposed if I were in my right mind I would've said no. But he seemed to be calculating the timing, letting a few seconds pass before tapping and waking me up again. "Edward, stop. Please let me sleep."

"I will. But I want you to agree to meet my family first."

"And then you'll let me sleep?" I mumbled, wanting to elbow him in his beautiful face, hardly cognizant of the fact that it would likely result in a broken bone.

"Yes," he whispered.

When I didn't respond, and he didn't tap me a few moments later, the blissful cloud of sleep enveloped me...until he said my name again.

"Bella?"

"What?" I said, groggy and irritable.

"Say yes." He pushed my shoulder gently. "All you have to do is say yes."

With a sigh, I turned, peeled open my eyes, and glared up at him. "Fine. Now let me sleep." I curled back against him.

"Fine...so, yes, right?"

"Yes, si, oui, whatever. For fuck's sake, Edward, please just let me sleep."

"Your wish is my command." He kept to his word after that, and then soon the sweet melody he'd hummed a little while before lulled me into dreamland.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please forgive any errors, (if you'd like to point them out, that's fine - I don't mind criticism that is constructive or not mean-spirited), and as you may have guessed, she will be meeting the Cullens next chapter, whenever that may be. :) Happy Valentines Day to all!


	12. Meet the Cullens

A/N: Hello to all! Thankfully it didn't take as long to get this update going, and I appreciate those who are still with me. This will probably be the only chapter to include EPOV and a little of Bella's toward the end, which I will indicate so it's not confusing. And just to warn you in advance, this chapter is smut free.

All usual disclaimers apply.

12. Meet the Cullens

Epov

I don't know what possessed me to do it. Which was a lie, of course. My stupidity knew no bounds when it came to Bella, and what was even worse was that I was too obsessed with her to admit this was a horrible idea.

A vampire courting a human - who'd ever heard of anything so ridiculous?

I was grateful she lacked the ability to read in my mind that I'd even thought the word "courting" because I suspect she would've opened the passenger side of the door of the Volvo and leapt out into the open road despite my speed. I considered this as Bella fidgeted in the seat beside me, silent and trying not to glare at me as I drove us to my parent's home, intent on introducing her as though there was a future for us.

"Duress, Edward," she said, filling the delicious Bella-scented air with her anger.

"I'd hardly call it duress."

"I wasn't in my right mind. You wouldn't let me sleep, therefore I was coerced. And now, I'm on my way to your house to play fucking meet the parents!"

I cleared my throat, instead of bothering to verbally correct the profanity. In truth, she was right to be upset. I held Bella to her word, and though I knew I was being an ass and that meeting my family wasn't the best idea, I insisted she follow through. And Alice agreed that it was a good idea.

For the life of me, I don't know why I listened to Alice.

Bella remained silent the rest of the way, which by the time the Volvo trailed the path leading into the forest there was less than ten minutes left to my house. Without turning my head too dramatically, I watched her eyes widen as we were enveloped by the lush greens and the contrasting estate I called home.

Still she said nothing, until after I'd already gotten out of my side to open hers, faster than she could protest.

With passenger side open, her legs remained still, creamy and long in her denim skirt, and as always, Bella was impossibly beautiful even as her eyes aimed daggers at me.

At first it seemed she had no intention of getting out as I held the door open for her, but before I said anything, she spoke.

"What did you tell them about me, Edward? Do they think I'm your girlfriend?" Her voice was even, curious.

"I said I was bringing my friend here to meet them. But that we are just friends," I assured her, choosing my words with the utmost care. What I left out was the part that every member of my family already knew better.

With that, she accepted my hand to help her out of the car and we proceeded inside.

"Esme designed this house," I offered when she didn't ask, but her eyes continued to scan the open surroundings with awe. I'd already explained that Esme was my mother for all intents and purposes- the only member she hadn't seen. Esme's mind had been buzzing all morning about how excited she was to finally meet Bella, and Esme was the one I was the most excited for her to meet.

We headed up to the second story, and the odor of poultry managed to drown out the deliciousness of the irresistible human beside me. "I told them not to do this," I said, now debating on whether to turn back around - an idea I was sure Bella would agree to.

"Is she even Italian?"

"Her name is Bella."

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human."

Lucky for me Bella lacked our super hearing. And she couldn't hear the excited squeals in Esme's mind, lest Bella run from here screaming.

Dear God. They were cooking. Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme were preparing a meal they could not even stomach. After I'd already told them to act normal. To not go to any trouble. And to behave. And though I still didn't know where I stood with the Almighty, I silently uttered a prayer : Lord, please don't let Esme or any of the rest of them scare her away.

When we reached the top, Esme was the first to greet Bella, her grin from ear to ear.

"Bella, we're cooking Italiano for you. I hope you're hungry." _She's lovely, Edward._

Bella blinked, taken aback by God only knew what.

"Giving us the chance to use the kitchen," Carlisle said, drying his hand with a towel.

"She already ate," I said, having made sure that food would be the least of her concerns during this visit. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were disappointed. But not Rosalie - she was pissed, as was evident by the crushing of Esme's favorite crystal bowl, forcing the contents of greens and chopped chicken inside to meet in a messy pile at Rosalie's heels.

"Perfect." Good old Rosalie. I knew I could always count on her for some drama. Emmett was at her side, his hand on her shoulder, an attempt to calm her. Esme shot her a look of reprimand.

And while any human may have been frightened by this cold display from my adopted sister, Bella's mouth gaped open, but not in fear. I knew this look.

"Whoa," she said. "I know you don't eat, so..."

"Of course," Esme said with her smile of understanding. It was difficult to resist Esme's kindness. "That was very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do," I said. I probably shouldn't have said that, but as usual, I underestimated Rosalie's reaction. In fact, I hadn't even cared.

"Oh, well that's just perfect, Edward. Let's just keep pretending..." She stopped and lifted her hand. "No, I'm not going to do this." She gave me a pointed look, telling me nonverbally what an asshole I was before disappearing the opposite direction, leaving in her wake the rest of us to stare after her, mouths gaping.

_Maybe once Alice forecasts the Volturi's arrival, Emmett and I will set off on our own._

Esme covered up her look of shock at Rosalie's actions, replacing it again with one of her motherly smiles. "Forgive Rosalie, Bella. She's just not very good with change. Edward, why don't you take Bella on a tour of the rest of the house?"

Emmett, as usual, was left to pick up the broken pieces of his mate's tirade. It was then that my sister Alice entered with a hesitant Jasper following behind.

"Hi, Bella," she said, dancing across the room to meet her and immediately gathering Bella into an embrace. Alice pulled away with a surprised smile. "You do smell good."

"Alice...what are you...?"

Alice didn't let me finish my sentence. "Don't worry. Bella and I are going to be great friends."

Chances are, if Alice already saw it, it was probably true, but judging by the way Bella's brows were pulled together, she was not a believer.

"This is Jasper," Carlisle chimed in. "He's our newest vegetarian."

Jasper shot me a brief look. _How can you stand it? I don't know if I can, Edward._

"It's okay," Alice said. "You won't hurt her."

Alice was lying, of course. She wasn't saying that because of her vision. The rest of my family, even Jasper would be convinced because they couldn't read her real thoughts like I could. And the doubt and terror in her real thoughts terrified me.

I took Bella's hand in mine, leading her away. "Let me take you for that tour."

Bella was quiet as I explained the showpieces, the antiques that decorated the house, the unique and impossible histories behind some of our framed artwork and wall hangings. And still, she didn't say a word as she sifted through my collection of cd's and browsed the contents of my room.

"Bella, please? Say something. I can't read your mind."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Rosalie's thoughts on the other side of the door spoke louder than her voice.

_Esme sent me to apologize. Open up._

"Excuse me for a moment?" I said, hoping to get rid of Rosalie. I opened the door and closed it behind me. "It's fine, Rosalie. I accept. Now, do you mind?" I whispered.

Rosalie, however, had no concern about keeping our conversation quiet. "You arrogant prick! Not to you. To her. Although, I don't see why."

Then Bella opened the door. Big brown eyes squaring off with Rosalie's gold ones. "What is your problem, Blondie?"

An eyebrow rose on Rosalie's face, and with hands on hips, she squared off with Bella. "You are my problem."

I stepped between them. "Rosalie-"

Bella stuck her head to my right. "Yeah, well, I'm not afraid of you," Bella said, though her voice shook a little.

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "You're so frail, so human."

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not blonde."

Bella actually even flexed on her, leaning her shoulders toward Rosalie as Rosalie's golden gaze glared back at her. And then in a very feline fashion, Bella hissed at her, just like she'd done to me weeks before in biology.

And just like that, Rosalie's lips settled into a smirk. And I no longer feared for Bella's life...at least from Rosalie.

_She's a keeper, Edward. But don't you dare tell her I feel that way._ Rosalie drew back and then headed down the stairs.

Bella returned to my room, obviously fuming, her ivory complexion blotchy and red.

"She could crush you, you know," I informed her for her own good. Bella deserved a healthy dose of fear. "With her pinky. It wouldn't even take her a second."

"You fucked her."

Her words hung in the air, dirty and accusing. There was no escaping it. "I thought I mentioned that Carlisle meant her for me. But, things didn't really work out. I guess you could say we hated each other too much."

"Did you fuck Alice, too?"

"No. Alice and Jasper were already a couple when they came here. And I would never..."

"Please tell me you didn't do the dirty with Esme?"

"I did not. Like I told you, Esme is like a mom to me."

"Yeah, what's up with her anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's just so good. So like...I don't know. I've never met anyone like her before. She's like an angel or something. Does she have some kind of special power...like Jasper?"

"No. Esme is good. Carlisle thinks that she has a strong ability to love."

Bella sat down on the couch, her face a sudden mask of despair. "I just feel...unworthy around her. And bad. I'm like the anti-Esme."

I took the seat beside her and her hand in mine. "I assure you, you are not the anti-Esme. And she loves you."

"Yeah, I get that, and I've never felt that way around any other female except my mom. But Esme doesn't even know me."

"Trust me. She doesn't have to. Esme naturally sees the good in everyone without even trying."

After that, Bella let her guard down, asking me about why there was no bed in my room, about some of the decorative pieces. Esme found us and urged me to play the piano for Bella. And as my fingers and the keys became one as the notes to Bella's lullaby filled the room, Esme held her close.

"He wrote that for you," I heard Esme say.

I hadn't planned on telling Bella that...yet... or maybe ever. It would seem too forward or assuming.

"It's beautiful," Bella said, and with my back turned to her I couldn't see her expression, but Esme's thoughts rang out loud and clear.

_I agree with Rosalie, Edward. She's definitely a keeper._

* * *

Bpov

I was pretty pissed off at first, but I hadn't at all expected the reception I'd received from the Cullens. Meeting the family this way had made things become so...personal. We were cuddling on his sofa when he stiffened and his face even appeared fearful, his brows drawn together.

"If you'll excuse me, Bella, I need to see Alice for a minute."

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It'll just take a second."

About two seconds after he left, Emmett peeked into the room.

"Howdy," I said as he stepped inside Edward's room.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you." Emmett looked tough with his broad shoulders and bulky build, like he could take on three sumo wrestlers with his serious expression. "I heard that you hissed at Rose."

I fidgeted, knotting my fingers. "Uh. Yeah. But, she was asking for it." Bitch.

His face broke out into a grin. "That was bad ass. You're going to make one tough little vampire."

"You're saying that like you know...Emmett, did Alice see something?"

"Uh...no. I've gotta go."

He was gone before I had the chance to question him, and in the distance I heard a tiny rumble of voices but couldn't make out the words. When it became silent, I spread myself across Edward's couch, resting my hand on my forehead with my chin tilted upward dramatically.

A small gust of air told me that Edward had returned, and I confirmed it after peeking through my lashes at him. He stood just feet from me, puzzled.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Alice said there will be some visitors, but they shouldn't be a threat. Now, why, may I ask, are you lying on my sofa like that?"

"I'm giving you a clear path to my neck. Go ahead, Dracula. Bite me."

"What?"

"You heard me, big boy. Alice has already seen it, so why don't you just do it and get it over with?"

A breath later, he was lifting me back into a seated position. "What is all this nonsense?"

His brows were knitted together so tight it didn't seem like a crowbar could separate them.

"It's not nonsense, Edward. I'm a big girl, you know. I've been thinking that...well, you know, becoming a vampire wouldn't be such a bad thing. And after meeting your family - except for that bitch Rosalie- being a vampire seems pretty cool."

"Bella, you don't know what you're saying."

I leaned in toward him and twirled a bronze lock with my index finger. "You wouldn't have to hold back anymore," I whispered. "Think of all the great vampire sex we could have. Forever."

He seemed to consider this for a millisecond before shaking his head. "No. Absolutely not. You have no idea what you'd be giving up. Your family, your future, your life."

"I don't know what I want to do with my life, and every time I talk to my mom, she mentions the possibility of moving to Florida. She doesn't need me. She hasn't even asked me once to come visit. And Charlie - I think he'd be more relieved if I were gone."

"Bella, why would you say that?"

"He loves me, but I always feel like I remind him of my mom...and how things didn't work out between them." And that I was a slut...just like she was. God love her.

"Still. You have no idea how difficult this life is, to resist the blood of humans, to push away these monstrous impulses. Because that's what they are. Monstrous. No, I wouldn't wish this life on anyone."

"Carlisle did. For you and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett. And you all didn't turn out so bad." Well except for Rosalie.

"We were on the brink of death. But none of us asked for this." He sighed then and his expression softened. "Emmett's coming up to ask if you would like to join us for a game of vampire baseball."

"Vampire baseball?"

"Right." Emmett was in the doorway with a grin once again. "Alice predicted a storm, so you might want to change out of those clothes."

I wasn't into sports in general, but the idea of vampires playing piqued my curiosity just a little.

When Edward and I pulled into my driveway Jacob and Billy were just leaving. Jacob's eyes just about bugged out when he saw Edward, and Billy's expression wasn't too pleased either.

"Do you know them?" I asked.

"Not really," Edward said, but I knew he was hiding something. "So, what are you going to tell Charlie?"

"That I'm going to a baseball game with you. So stay here."

"Don't you...want me to meet your dad?"

I looked into those honey-colored eyes of his, now marked with a bright shade of vulnerability. "Uh...no. Stay here."

It turned out to be a good thing I hadn't brought Edward in to meet dear old Dad after all. Especially after Charlie informed me that nosy neighbor Ted had mentioned that on a few occasions a certain high profile Volvo had been parked in this very driveway. Charlie then began accusing me of having sex with Edward (which was ridiculous!) and then demanded that I stay in for the night. The man was clearly trying to keep me a nun. When I told him I was a big girl and could take care of myself, he played the "not under my roof" card, and I told him he could take his roof and stick it where the sun don't shine.

No doubt that the last thing Edward expected was for me to come back out with my bag packed when I'd only gone inside to change. As we drove away, I flipped neighbor Ted the bird for good measure.

Now that I thought about it, I supposed that if I knew that was going to be the last time I saw my dad, I would've been a little nicer to him.

But, you know what they say: Hindsight is a bitch.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm guessing that you know where I'm going with this (or do you?), so I hope you will stay with me till the end. Thanks so much for reading and to those who left feedback, I really appreciate it! And as I have the past few chapters, I will send reviewers a teaser for the next update.


	13. Epoch

13. Epoch

"Jesus, Bella! It's just a baseball game. It wasn't worth getting kicked out."

"For the record, he didn't kick me out. I left!"

He exhaled as he drove, accelerating to an ungodly speed as we trailed along the highway. "It's going to be okay. You'll see. We just need to calm down. You can stay with us and then Esme will iron out things with your dad in the morning."

"Didn't you hear me, Edward? I'm not going back. Charlie doesn't trust me. I didn't want to live with him and his rules anyway." It still bugged me to no end that I was being accused of having intercourse I'd never even had. The truth was that I didn't know where I would go. But I was definitely not going to Arizona- Mom had already sent me away once. And I didn't expect anything from Edward or his family. But I did have some money saved up for condoms and batteries...

Fat droplets splattered against the windshield and thunder rolled in the distance.

"Listen, Edward. Do you mind if we skip the game? Looks like a storm's coming."

"Yeah, that's the point," he said with a smile. "No. That's fine. We'll get you home and set up."

We drove through Mickey D's for some take out, something quick and easy since he wasn't sure if anything was left after Rosalie had made a mess of the lunch they prepared. Oddly enough, I wasn't creeped out by the fact that I was spending the night at a house where nobody slept or ate. But that was me; I happened to be good with weird.

Edward seemed to have a curious little bounce in his step as he toted my bag up to his room. As soon as we stepped inside, he began rushing around at a blinding speed, clearing off space on a dresser and moving furniture around.

"You really don't have to do this," I told him. "I'm not going to be here for very long."

"Where do you think you're going to go?"

"I don't know. It's not like I'm not totally alone in the world. I know people." Sugar daddies weren't that hard to come by. I could already think of two just in Phoenix.

"You're impossible," he said, handing me my backpack. "And you're not going anywhere...at least not tonight."

"I know how you can make me stay," I said, putting my backpack onto the floor.

The corners of his lips curved upward. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning in and brushing my body against his suggestively...and then once again exposed my neck. "Bite me."

He backed away with a sharp exhalation. "Not going to happen."

"Oh, you're no fun." Hmmm...that gave me an idea. "Speaking of fun, I just realized something. This is a big house...and we have it all to ourselves..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said with a smirk.

"Naked hide and seek."

"Exactamundo." Once he'd given in to some of my ideas, he'd become a willing player, but Edward had the unfair advantage of speed, so his counting to fifty didn't get me past the kitchen pantry, which was full of canned and boxed goods despite its non-food eating inhabitants. Plus, I was pretty sure he could smell me from a mile away. I tried not to act surprised when he opened the door and stared down at me.

"Darn, you found me," I pouted, lying on the cool wood floor with legs open and ready to greet him. Because we had no idea how long the familia would be gone, I left the matching lacy turquoise panties and bra on, just in case a different vampire decided to open the door instead.

"I found you. And now you're mine," he said, still clothed, which was not we agreed to, but I didn't argue as he cradled me in his arms and rushed me at warp speed up to his room.

"Oh no, I'm trapped in a house of vampires. What ever will I do?" I rested the back of my hand across my forehead for effect as he laid down onto the couch, leaving me in a lovely straddle position on top of him.

"There's no hope for you," he said with a playful smile. "You're trapped here forever."

To me, that didn't sound like such a bad thing.

I maneuvered myself away from him, reverse cowgirl position. Seated on his lower abdomen, I unzipped his jeans and took his albino member into my grasp. I heard the intake of his breath as I pumped that sucker to life with my fist. While he was preoccupied and couldn't see what I was doing, I inched my pelvis forward, never losing the rhythm with my hand job, until I was close enough to slide his cock against me. Though it was over my panties, it was still the closest our privates had ever been to contact. When he didn't protest, I continued, horny as hell now at the possibility of skin on skin, and I couldn't help myself. My pinky tugged away the lacy edge of my panty. But just before I had the chance to lead him in, his hands wrapped around both my wrists like handcuffs.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. "Do you hear them?"

"No. It's not that. It's just..."

I rolled my eyes. "You're afraid you're going to hurt me. Oh, Edward. I'm so DONE with your excuses!" I got up and crossed my arms against my chest.

"You're not really surprised, are you? Bella, we've been over this...over and over..."

"You know what really pisses me off? According to Charlie, I'm guilty of having sex with you. But, we haven't had the sex!"

"You're not exactly innocent, either, Bella."

"Well, no, and neither are you, Edward! Because at least one female in this house you have had intercourse with. So, to recap, that bitch Rosalie has had the privilege of your penis. And Tanya up in Alaska has had some penis. But, Bella here - not so much!"

"Bella, you're not being fair."

"You're not being fair. I've even given you the opportunity to make me a vampire, too...and you won't fucking do that either!" I paced to my suitcase and began pulling on my jeans as the heat flared in my cheeks. "I'm calling a cab." Or Jacob. I thought I had his number on my phone.

"I don't want you to go," he said, taking my hands in his as I struggled against him to pull my sweatshirt over my head.

"What are we even doing, Edward? You obviously don't feel that I belong in your world. And I'm tired of the frustration. This was all fun and games in the beginning, but it's just not fun anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"I really do." An ugly wrenching ache twisted in my stomach, worse than when I left Renee in Arizona and more painful than when I walked out Charlie's door. "This ends now."

He looked like a statue as I zipped my bag back up and tugged my sneakers onto my feet. "Goodbye, Edward," I said, hanging the backpack strap over my shoulder and picking up my suitcase. ''Thanks for everything." After lugging down my belongings to the first floor, I decided to wait until I was out the door to fish out my cell phone. Though, as much as I didn't want to leave and go out into the pouring rain just before dusk, I couldn't think of a reason in the world to stay.

Before I could open the front door, his hands were on my shoulders. "Bella, have you forgotten what I told you at school, before this whole thing between us started?"

My heart pounded as I fought the urge to flee, and the even bigger urge to stay.

"I warned you to stay away from me. I couldn't scare you, but I tried, remember? And now, I can't let you leave." His lips were at my ear. "Please don't go."

"Why?" I asked, my breath shaky. At that moment I was struck by fear of his answer.

"Because I care too much for you, Bella. Right or wrong. Whether you want to hear it or not."

I'd like to blame it on the the fact that I'd left my home, that I was at the mercy of warm shelter and security, but tears sprung to my eyes. The pisser was I knew damn well it wasn't because of any of that. Not when he loosened my grip on my suitcase and then peeled the backpack from my shoulders. Or carried me back up to his room. Edward was the first man who genuinely cared for me despite the fact that I hadn't slept with him. And though I didn't like to admit it, I cared for him.

Edward laid me down onto the sofa, his expression somber, as though he was about to do something he would regret. "You're wrong, Bella. I want you in my world more than anything." He knelt beside me and brushed his lips against mine. But this time, he trailed his lips across my cheek, past my jawline and down to my neck. His breath was cool against my skin, and my pulse thumped fast in my throat as I anticipated his bite... and the pain...and the suffering for three days as my body agonized through the transformation. But dammit, I was ready. I took a breath...and waited...

To my surprise, a twist of his fingers snapped the button off my jeans, sending the round metal piece to fly across the room and bang against one of his shelves. My zipper never stood a chance from the pulling force of his hand. But as he peeled the denim away from my legs, he used the utmost care. Always willing to oblige, I threw off my sweatshirt and reached behind my back to undo the hooks of my bra, but with little effort a simple tug of the nylon between his fingers separated the fabric that covered my breasts. They didn't stay bare for very long and were quickly cupped by his hands until his tongue trailed downward to just below my navel.

"So beautiful," he breathed, but in the same fashion as my bra, his fingers ripped apart the delicate fabric, leaving me totally naked.

I let out a gasp as his head parted my knees and his tongue found the hidden bump it had never explored before. He was slow and deliberate and circled and brushed; the coolness faded like lava against an ice cube. The wet circular strokes of his tongue taunted and teased, and I was writhing against him until the heated pressure gave way to one long, shaky release.

"Oh fuck, Edward. That was good," I panted. "I mean, that was goooood."

He actually frowned. "That was too quick. I was just getting started."

My fingers met the button at his waist. "Yeah, yeah. More later. Now, it's your turn."

Relieving him of his BVD's, I released Edward Jr. from his prison, but as soon as I edged my face toward him, Edward Sr. did something I didn't expect. He laid me down and climbed on top of me, leaning his forearms on either side of my head. And when I took his penis in my hand and led it toward Cleo, he didn't even pull away. The lust in his eyes matched the desire kindling in my girly parts. I was too scared to ask him if he was sure he wanted to do this because I didn't want him to change his mind. Not when we were this close. With my palm cradling his shaft, I slid it forward and backward against my freshly awakened nub and ran my thumb over the tip of his cock. The wetness gave a smooth chilly coating, and when I couldn't take it anymore, I ventured southward, guiding him to my waiting opening. He was perfectly still and silent...and I worked to pull him inside me, but he remained almost frozen in position. My other hand slid around to grip his butt cheek and push him toward me.

"Edward, please," I said, and he allowed himself entrance, but again he hesitated.

"Oh God, Bella. You can't imagine how this feels," he said.

"Uh, I think we can do better," I said, now with both hands on his ass and using all my strength to push him further inside me. "C'mon. You're almost there."

He slid inside me, a cool sausage cradled by a hot, toasted bun, his eyes on mine, gauging my reaction.

"Yes, it's good. Feels perfect," I said.

Edward visibly braced himself for that perfect control he had to have, then withdrew, shifted his weight ever so slightly and entered me...and I yelped out in pain. "Owwwww...owwww...owww...owwwww!"

"Oh, Jesus, Bella! I'm so sorry," he said, his face alight with horror as he drew back from me.

I blinked and rubbed at the ache on the side of my head. "No, I mean, it's okay. You were on my hair. That's all." With a smile, I grabbed his shoulders to pull him toward me again, but he wasn't budging. "I'm fine." It took some coaxing, but he returned to the previous position, this time noting that his forearms were not on my hair, which was tricky because the couch did not leave us a lot of room to maneuver.

His cock was poised to enter, but he remained still, as though he was trying to fight the natural urge of his body. I, on the other hand, chose not to fight my urges and inched myself closer and pushed myself onto him. Slowly at first, a little at a time because I didn't want him to draw back from me again. I pushed toward him and then pulled away until he began to work with me.

As hot and bothered as I was, the slowness and the hesitation were killing me. "I like slow as much as the next girl, but c'mon Edward. You have to give me a little more. Now, I want you all the way inside... deep. Fill me up, baby."

He exhaled and complied, burying himself inside me until I squealed with delight. "Yesssss," I said.

A smile tugged at his lips, and he withdrew slowly and entered again slowly, once, twice, and just before I could offer to be on top, his body quivered above me...and he let out a shaky breath...and it was over.

"Oh, shit," he said.

My sentiments exactly. "Really? I was just getting started!" I said, echoing his statement from before.

He leaned backward onto his knees. "Well, in my defense, there was a lot more anticipation...and..." His head turned toward the north side of the house. "They're almost home."

"Aw crap!" I scrambled up to get my clothes, and before I could even locate my jeans, he was already dressed and had fetched my suitcase. "Do you think they know?" I asked him after finding another pair of jeans to wear.

"Alice does. She already saw it happening."

"I mean about, you know, my leaving home."

"That too. Esme and Alice are already discussing redecorating. That is, unless you still plan on leaving," he whispered behind me as he pulled my hair away from my neck and brushed a light kiss against my skin.

"Well, I guess I don't have to rush off. I mean, now that you're putting out."

He turned me to face him, his lips curving into that smile that made me melt. "We have to behave while everyone's here. But I can promise you that our next session won't be so abrupt."

Abrupt. That was a subtle way of putting it. Although, I suppose it wasn't fair to label him a one-pump chump just yet. This had only been our first time. "Practice makes perfect?"

With a smile, he replied. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

A/N: So now as I make my way to the end , we're finally getting somewhere! Thanks to those who've favorited, alerted, and especially left reviews! I love to hear from you. And those who do leave a review for this chappie will receive a teaser of the next (unless you tell me you don't want it). Have a good day & thanks for reading!


	14. Secret

A/N: I'm still looking for a prereader, if not a beta. I've tried about three different people so far and haven't had any luck, so here's yet another beta- free update, and if you should happen to find any errors, I don't mind constructive criticism at all. Only the petty or mean stuff really bothers me. So, again, anyone interested in pre-reading, please pm me. On that note, I really, really love feedback, and while I'm thrilled to have alerts and favorites, what I really want to hear are your reactions. And I uber appreciate those who leave reviews and will thank them with a teaser for the next. Two more chapters after this one! Hope ya enjoy!

14. Secret

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Oh SHIT!" I muttered, peeking from the huge picture window down at the chief mobile now parked in front of the Cullen residence. It was impeccable timing that the rest of the clan had just pulled into the garage. For some reason, I hadn't anticipated Charlie coming to look for me here...or so soon. He was the freaking chief of police. I braced myself for a possible showdown - vampires versus the Forks police force.

"It's going to be fine," Edward said. "Calm down."

Just as Edward had said before, Esme worked her magic. I had no idea what she could've told him within the thirty seconds she spoke to him, but that vampire angel woman gave my old man a hug and then waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

"Holy crap! What did she say?" I asked.

"Oh, it was something along the lines of that you were just like every other rebellious teenage girl, that she'd gone through it already with Alice and Rosalie, and once you got a taste of what real life was like you would come crawling back to him."

"What?" I almost screamed as anger and betrayal flooded my veins. "Did she mean that?"

"Of course not. But now he has the peace of mind knowing that you're not out there roaming the streets or on your way back to your mother."

"I can't believe he bought it."

"Esme can be very persuasive. She assured him that you would be bunking with the girls, which I'm afraid is only a half truth, meaning she will not allow you to stay in my room with me, but you will be very comfortable in one of the guest rooms.

"Oh...I see."

Alice was the first to meet us upstairs. "Bella! We have so much to talk about! Don't worry - I'll take into consideration what colors you like, but we're going to have so much fun decorating."

"Decorating?"

"Your new room!"

Rosalie appeared at the top of the steps, blonde and Barbie-ish, and I straightened as she approached. "Oh, the human's still here."

"I told you she would be," Alice said.

"It's just temporary," I told her, ready to bare my claws.

"That's not true," Alice said, taking my hand into the grip of her smaller cool palm. "You can stay as long as you want."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Try as I might, I couldn't hold my tongue as she walked away. "Bitch."

She spun around, her tone challenging. "S..lut."

I smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

A smirk emerged on her lips again, and she shot a look to Edward. His smile at her thoughts left me curious.

"What? What is she thinking, Edward?"

He shook his head. "Like I told you before. Don't worry about her."

"That's right. You have your big sister Alice here to protect you from the mean old blonde," Alice said, pulling me from the room.

"I heard that, Alice," came Rosalie's voice from the third level.

Alice giggled. "I know."

# # #

"Why is it that you have toilet paper, toothpaste, and toothbrushes when none of you eat or use the restroom?"

"We still have a facade to maintain, Bella. And we do shower."

"So, Alice, how does it happen?"

She was already busy unpacking my things into a cherry chifferobe. "What?"

"You know, how do I become a vampire?"

Alice stopped for a moment but kept her eyes averted. "I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"That's not fair! Why should everyone know my future but me?"

"I don't know if Edward explained the way my gift works, but the future changes based on people's decisions and actions. So just because I saw something yesterday or last week happen in a certain way doesn't mean it will remain that way thirty minutes from now or tomorrow or next month. And keep in mind that Edward is very sensitive about my giving you two your 'privacy'. Understand?"

"But it's gonna happen? Right, Alice?"

She squealed, landing herself with knees tucked under onto the double bed. "Yes. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Alice?" Edward asked, appearing at the door. It was a little unnerving how quietly they emerged out of nowhere, like ghosts appearing out of thin air.

When Alice returned, she was much more tight-lipped than before, and I was sure it was because of that talk he had with her. I really didn't know what his problem was.

It was well past midnight, and everyone had already bid me goodnight. Edward knocked lightly on the door and then entered.

"Just wanted to make sure you have everything you need," he said.

I peered out at the delicious masculine silhouette that bounced shadows off one wall. "Almost."

"Well, considering the number of fully awake vampires here, giving you what you want would be not only impossible but disrespectful..." He cleared his throat. "According to Esme."

"You could lie here with me until I fall asleep," I offered. It was the least he could do.

A breath later, he was climbing into the bed next to me. "I could do that."

I cuddled into him. In this huge house, he was the only thing that was familiar, the only thing that made sense especially now when I thought of how abruptly I'd left my dad's house...and it was becoming harder to push away the idea that I may have been a tad hasty.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why won't you let Alice talk to me about becoming a vampire?"

"It isn't what I hope for you."

"Why not? Is it because you're afraid things won't work out between us? If that's what it is, you don't need to worry. I promise not to be a burden on you or your family. I could just hightail it up to Alaska and pay good ol' cousin Tanya a visit."

His cheek rose against my shoulder. "I'm sure you would. But, no, it's more complicated than that."

"Tell me why then."

"I don't want to be responsible for ruining your life."

"You wouldn't be. And anyway, it would be my decision."

"It's not a decision you'd be making alone, and while I have a say in this, I think you need to give a little more appreciation to being human. Any one of us would trade you."

I breathed a huffy sigh. "What's so good about being human anyway? Disease. Weakness. Death."

"Mortality, reproduction, food, sleep."

He was impossible. "Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. A yawn forced its way from my mouth, and my eyes fell shut a moment later. Without a clock to tell me the hour, I didn't know how long I'd been asleep when I'd heard a distant murmur of voices.

"It was just a friendly game of baseball. Thank goodness you and Bella didn't show up. That could've been a disaster."

That was Esme's voice, and they were not speaking loudly, so it took me a minute after leaning toward my right side to discover the voices coming from a vent probably down behind the nightstand.

"But it wasn't."

"If Alice hadn't had her vision we might've brought them here..."

"So these nomads were responsible for the recent killings?" Edward asked.

"We think so, but they meant us no harm and said they were heading east."

"Good." There was relief in Edward's voice. "As long as they're gone and Bella's safe.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take Bella away from here."

"Why? As long as she's with us, we can protect her."

"And I promised Charlie she'd be here, Edward."

"Esme's right. One of us will always be with her."

There was no more discussion after that, and I tossed and turned despite the comfy, cushy mattress. After coming to know Edward and spending time with his family, it was hard to imagine that these nomads really existed, walking the earth, preying on unlucky humans. It was a disturbing thought that gnawed at my sleepiness. And the rumbling in my stomach was ridiculously loud, so I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I flipped on the light, wondering about the silence and what seven vampires who didn't sleep could be doing. Before I opened the pantry door, Edward whispered in my ear.

"Trouble sleeping?"

I turned to face him and thought better of mentioning the conversation that wasn't meant for my ears. It was probably to my advantage anyway that they didn't know I could hear them. "Yeah, you left me."

"Only for a little while. I see you're hungry." He edged in and flipped the light on in the pantry which illuminated rows upon rows and shelves upon shelves of canned goods. "Anything look good?"

After I'd made my selection, Edward fetched a saucepan and emptied the contents. "So what's everybody doing?" I asked, hoping in some roundabout way to dig up some info about these nomads.

As I ate, he explained how Carlisle tended to bury himself in his medical journals, Esme loved to sketch, Emmett immersed himself in video games, Rosalie tinkered with cars, and Jasper preferred to surf the web.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"Alice is so excited that she has a new project."

"Me?"

"Your room."

I yawned as I cleaned up my dish and Edward dried and put away the pan. He still hadn't shared the conversation I'd overheard, and I was too deliriously tired to think of another way to fish for the information.

Edward resumed his spot on the guest bed in spooning position but with clothes on. I guessed it was close to two o'clock in the morning then and my eyelids were heavy. For once, I wasn't even tempted by Edward's proximity and fell quickly to sleep. When I woke up, a quick peek at my cell phone revealed that it was going on noon, and once again Edward was not in bed with me, which irritated me. The aroma of coffee wafted in from the kitchen, and I smiled at the thought of Edward preparing me breakfast. My stomach growled, hollow and ravenous for anything edible.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Alice greeted with an unusually toothy grin and thumbing through a magazine as I approached the kitchen. She was seated alone at the long counter which was cluttered with more decorating magazines. "I have some great ideas for your room, Bella. I can't wait to go shopping later." In a blur, she darted to the cupboard for a mug and poured me some coffee.

"Where's Edward? And everybody?" I asked. Emmett appeared from upstairs, joining us and then leaned his elbows on the counter beside Alice as she pulled creamer and sugar packets from a different cupboard.

"Carlisle was called in for surgery. Everyone else is here. Except for Edward - he's out picking up some things," Alice said.

"What kinds of things?"

"I can't say, but it'll be a nice surprise, I promise," she said with a wink, handing me my mug. "And then later, you and I are going to take a trip."

Alice pointed out some canopy beds on an open page when the weight of Emmett's stare prompted me to meet his gaze. Like Alice's had been, his smile was wide.

"What's going on?" I asked, savoring the rich flavor of the coffee.

"Nothing," Emmett said, and Alice shot him a look.

"Oh, come on. It's not nice to keep secrets," I said.

"Especially now that we know your secret, right?" he laughed.

Huh? Wtf. I guessed that Alice had already filled everyone in on Edward's and my little session yesterday. No secrets here.

"You know," he said, "about how you 'love' Edward?"

My eyes almost bulged out of my head, and I slammed the coffee cup down. "What? Where did you get that from? I never said that."

"Actually, you were saying it early this morning," Alice said, still occupied with dog-earing pages on her magazine.

"In my sleep? No, no I didn't." No way. Just no.

"Uh yeah, you did, Bella. From two to about three a.m. Over and over," Emmett said with folded arms and bobbing his head enthusiastically.

Just when I thought my face couldn't feel any hotter, a new voice joined us.

"And you were loud about it." That was Rosalie. Great.

"I was dreaming," I said, trying desperately to redeem my actions while unconscious. But judging by the looks on their faces, none of them were convinced.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. I think we all know how Edward feels about you," Alice said.

"No," I said, practically shouting it. "You don't understand. What you heard...it was a dream I was having...it didn't mean anything."

And then Emmett began singing in a very third grade-ish sing-songy manner:

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

In true bitch fashion, Rosalie threw her head back, laughing hysterically at my expense at Emmett's teasing as he continued.

My jaw fell open. "So are we eight-years-old now?"

"Seriously, Emmett." Alice rolled her eyes.

And then Rosalie had chimed in with Emmett..."First comes love, and then comes marriage...and then comes Bella with a baby carriage." To my supreme annoyance, those two began their song again.

Alice just shook her head. I covered my ears, which were red-hot from humiliation. "It's not funny," I said, gearing up to bitchslap those two, uncaring of the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were vampires that could use me as their next snack.

"Enough."

Edward had materialized at the top of the steps, and I thought until then that the fire in my cheeks couldn't burn any hotter. I was wrong.

I was facing away from him, and judging by how the humor had drained from their faces, he must have meant business.

"Good afternoon, Bella," he said, now at my side, and I could barely make myself look at him.

"Good afternoon," was all I could manage.

"I thought you might be hungry. Do you like cinnamon rolls?"

Willing my skin to return to its natural color, I looked up at him. My breath caught as I met his eyes. The color was soft like melted gold. The corners of his lips were turned up just slightly. I had seen his face a hundred times, but now it prompted an army of warring butterflies in my tummy. And birds sang and chirped a happy tune outside. Angels trumpeted in the heavens...but when I caught of a whiff of the cinnamon roll in the bag, my stomach reacted, filling the kitchen with a thundering rumble that threatened to own the room.

"Thank you," I said, accepting the bag from him and greedily reaching for the cinnamony goodness. "Alice said you have something planned for us?"

That panty-wetting smile returned to his lips. "I do."

With roll in mouth, I was already on my way to my bathroom. "Give me twenty minutes."

At this point, I didn't care what it was, as long as it was just the two of us...alone.

Into the northern depths of the forest we drove until there was no clear path left for the Volvo, and soon I'd recognized the direction to our meadow as I rode piggyback, and he carried me weightlessly faster than a jet plane, dodging through brush and trees until a wide clearing lay out before us. It was greener and alight with blankets of flowers. Right smack in the middle, I caught sight of a square of an unusual color, alien to the surroundings. When we got closer, I discovered that the square was a patchwork quilt and an accompanying picnic basket.

"All this for me?" I asked, when he emptied the contents of the basket to include fried chicken, an apple pie, big, fluffy biscuits, and a two-liter bottle of Pepsi.

"Bon appetit," he said, gesturing for me to eat.

"Wow," I breathed as I reached for a biscuit. I took huge unladylike bites to hold the tummy rumbling at bay.

"Listen, Edward..." How to begin? The man was beautiful, and the sun reflected a bazillion sparkles against his face and neck.

"Bella, about what I heard... about what everyone was saying, I don't want you to worry about it. You know that I care for you, and I don't want this to be a thing where you feel like you have to say something or feel bad because you can't. Understand? It doesn't change anything."

I stuffed the rest of the roll into my mouth, chewing furiously as I digested his words. I would've told him right then and there that I loved him just for saying that, but I didn't want to confuse matters. "Perfect," I said after swallowing.

"Perfect," he said and then leaned in and kissed me.

The food was quickly forgotten as he took position on top of me, brushing feather-light cool kisses against my neck. There was no hesitation this time when our pelvises met, and he ground purposefully against me. Even through the thickness of our denim, I savored the length of his erection, burrowing, searching for its home. My feet curled eagerly just below his ass, pulling him tighter against me until I could no longer stand the blocked friction of our clothes.

"I want you so bad, Bella," he said, pressing lips against mine and spreading feverish kisses along my cheek and neck.

"I'm all yours," I said, now moving my hands to the hateful button holding my jeans closed. I was impressed by the way he not only didn't wait for me, but had already undone his own pants and removed his Calvin Kleins. Finally- the enthusiasm I'd been waiting for!

We were like two horny teenagers, (except that I really was one) out in nature in front of God and everyone unbuttoning, pawing, and kissing. Pants were tossed aside, and shirts were tugged off. My nipples met the chilly chiseled marble of Edward's chest, and then he rolled me on top so I was straddling him.

When it came to skin on skin, he was still reserved, allowing me to take control. His hands trailed gently from my shoulders to my waist as my lady parts rejoiced at the contact, and I brushed myself back and forth against his penis, teasing until I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to feel him inside me. My left hand pressed against his ribcage as I leaned forward, my right hand guiding and lingering for a moment at my entrance. He bit his lip, and I could see that he was using every ounce of restraint as I began to lead him in, dipping a little further each time until he was buried deep inside me, all thick and full and good. A smile emerged on my lips.

"So good," I told him, now seated upward and leaning my pelvis forward so that Cleo was not neglected. "Yesss," I said, riding the baloney poney like a cowgirl on a mission as I pressed and ground my lower body into his. He was still at first, but soon began to meet me, matching my rhythm, but gentle...always so gentle. It hadn't taken me long - it usually never took me very long, until I was gasping and moaning as the release came over my body. That was when his fingers dug into my hips, and he pressed me even deeper into him, quickening the pace until a heaving, shaky breath broke from his lips.

But he surprised me when his brows drew together. "Oh shit," he hissed.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," I said.

"Get dressed, Bella, quickly," he whispered, rolling me off of him and breaking our bodily connection.

"What's going on?" He wouldn't tell me, but because of the urgency in his tone, I obeyed. It wasn't even a minute later when I was tugging my sneakers on and he was telling me to hurry.

"We have to leave now. Stay very quiet and pull back your hair."

Pull back my hair? Without questioning him, I rolled the length of hair and tucked it into my shirt, which was the best I could do without a rubber band. I had a bad feeling about the way the corners of his lips were turned down as he waited for me, but my stomach growled in protest.

"But what about the food?" I said, regretfully as I looked down at the feast that still awaited me.

"Leave it." He turned away from me, gesturing for me to climb onto his back, but just before he had a good grip on me, I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Edward."

By this time, he let go of me but kept me behind him. My head tilted to the side to catch a glimpse of a woman, pale in color like the Cullens, with a mane of long, wavy hair that was fiery red. She was more catlike in her movement than graceful, and there was a disturbing predatory look about her.

"Hello, Victoria," he said.

"Long time no see," she said with a smirk.

Fury shook every bone in my body, and I tugged at the back of Edward's shirt. "Did you fuck her?"

Edward waved his hand to indicate that I should not speak anymore.

"Who's your friend - the delicious one?" she asked.

I was more pissed than scared, seriously wanting to hiss at her...until two males who looked to be in their twenties flanked her, a blonde with a ponytail who had creepy, beady eyes, and a dark male with dreadlocks. Three sets of ruby red eyes stared back at me as Edward held his arms up as if to block them from me. That's when it all made sense - the conversation from earlier in the morning. Nomads...who were supposed to be headed east.

And if Alice was respecting Edwards wish for privacy, she wouldn't see this coming.

Now, I was so terrified I could pee my pants. One of them could crush me with the strength of just a pinky finger...or they could take turns draining my body until I was nothing but a bag of bones. And Edward - I had no idea whether he could be harmed or not. Either way, there was one fact that the five of us were painfully aware of.

Edward and I were seriously outnumbered.


	15. Showdown

15. Showdown

"Here she is, just like I told you," the redhead told the two beside her.

"And you were right, Victoria," the blonde male said, stepping forward and looking at me as though I was his long-lost lunch. His head tilted to the left and to the right as those creepy red eyes bore into me. "She is mouthwatering."

"And imagine our luck, James. This is _Edward_," she said with a meaningful look to the blonde male.

"No. We couldn't possibly be this lucky," he said with an evil smile. "Edward, I've heard so much about you."

Finally, the one with the dreadlocks spoke, but addressed Edward. His tone was more civilized than Victoria's, and he had an accent I couldn't place. "Are you one of the Cullens?"

"Yes. And so is Bella."

"A pet!" Victoria giggled. "How charming."

The blonde male stepped forward, still eyeing me. I buried myself into Edward's back when I heard this terrifying snarling sound. I didn't realize at first that it had come from Edward. And then growling, thunderous and fierce like two lions ready to kill each other.

That was when I realized it - I was going to die. My life and sexcapades were all silly and superficial. I deserved every bit of hell and damnation for all my selfishness. But in this wicked moment of fear, there was an even bigger horror to face, more important than myself and my meager existence.

Edward. I would never see him again. And whatever happened to him would be all my fault.

"James, I think we should leave now. We promised the Cullens we were no threat to them or their family."

"I only see one Cullen here."

"That's right, Laurent," Victoria said, "and we don't need your help."

I peeked out to see the one called Laurent step backward. But the pounding of my heart sounded loud enough to thunder the whole frickin' meadow, as if those with super hearing needed to be reminded that a tasty human was nearby. What happened next, I didn't even have time to process. Edward secured my hands around his neck and pulled my legs around his waist so that I was piggyback...and we dashed out of sight.

"Hold on, Bella," he said as we whipped past the clearing and into the thickness of the forest so quickly that I hadn't had time to blink. It reminded me of that first time I'd experienced travel by vampire except that then it had been invigorating, dodging the trees, narrowly missing the thick trunks and shrubs, but now it was more like Mr. Toad's Wild Ride from hell.

He paused before a maple tree and leapt several feet up onto a branch. It almost felt like we were flying, until we plunged downward to my horror, our weight snapping the thick branch as though it was just a twig. Apparently, that redhead bitch had yanked on Edward's foot, causing him to lose his grasp. My body didn't quite make it to the ground as I was intercepted by the cool circle of James's arms. I watched with mouth agape as Edward's back had barely connected with the ground when Victoria karate kicked him between his legs, leaving him bent over and groaning in agony.

That cunt! Oh, what I wouldn't do to her!

This seemed to please James. "Victoria, give him what he deserves, but leave him in one piece. He's no good to me dead."

Panic rose in my voice as I called out to him, and Edward looked up from his crouching position, his face a grimace. It was the best possible time to say it, and the worst possible time, but I couldn't suppress my feelings, especially since it seemed like this would be the last time I'd ever see him again. "I love you," I mouthed, and behind the torment on his face, I was sure that in his eyes I'd spied a glimmer. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but that blonde bastard cut him off with his cruel laughter.

"This just gets better and better! Come and get us, loverboy," James called out, cradling me against his chest as we disappeared further into the woods. Trying to break free from his iron grip was useless, and all I could do was peer over his shoulder and watch the scene of Victoria swinging angry fists at Edward while he dodged them until we were so far I couldn't see them anymore.

I was boiling inside when he finally set me down. I ran away as fast as I could, trying not to trip over roots and brush as shrubs bit and sliced into my arms, but got no further than a spruce tree before the jerkoff was at my side.

"That's it?" he asked, standing there with a bored look on his face. "Go ahead. Try again to get away. I do so love the chase."

My brows knit together, and I folded my arms against my chest. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"What fun would that be?"

"Why do you have to involve Edward?" I asked incredulously.

At this, he rolled his eyes. "You don't even know. For the past seventy years, it's been Edward this and Edward that. After every last one of his body parts has burned in flames, I never want to hear his name again!"

I jutted out my lower lip, fuming. There was absolutely no way of saving either of us. I wasn't interested in his game of cat and mouse, so I sat indian-style on the forest floor.

"What's taking him so long?" James growled.

Not that I was wearing a watch or had my cell phone, but at least a few minutes had already passed, and the sinking feeling in my stomach was now traveling north to my heart. Edward should have already made it here...unless...Oh, no. That bitch better not have... My eyes remained peeled, searching for any sign of him, hoping that if he did show up, it would be without her.

In a blur, James was at my back. "Call for him, Bella."

"No."

"Call for him, dammit!"

I turned to face him, glared into those crimson eyes...parted my lips and hissed.

His reply came in the form of an excruciating blow. The back of his hand hit my face so powerfully that it must have left an impression of his knuckles on my skin. With the force from his swing, my body was knocked backward a few feet and with a sickening crack, my head and back smacked against what I could only assume was a tree. Blood spilled down through my nostrils and from the back of my skull; pain seared through me as I had a sinking realization that my spine had been cracked or broken.

My eyes blinked, trying to focus as he crept toward me, and the salty tears spilled freely. "You've already won. Edward's not coming." Edward wasn't coming. I swallowed hard, despite the pain. I forced my voice to remain steady, refusing to give him the satisfaction of crying.

"Victoria would never betray me. Call for him!"

"I'd rather die."

He paced back and forth, staying within my sight as if to torture me with his presence. "Look at you, so weak and frail. Why didn't he turn you when he had the chance? Call for him!"

Leaves rustled in the distance. It sounded like something was coming, and from the corner of my eyes, I gazed out at nothing but rows of trees. "Edward?" I called out.

We waited, but there was no other sound except the twittering of birds.

"She's here, Edward. Come and get her!"

James looked like an animal, teeth bared, hungry for the kill as his eyes scanned our surroundings. "You're hiding now? I'll take care of that." Kneeling beside me now, James took hold of my right arm and lifted it high up into the air. "Now, to enjoy some of that blood..."

Teeth cut into my skin, piercing and burning and aching. Another blur appeared and the force of it ripped James off of me.

My head swam, and the thunderous growls around me became more and more distant. Burning radiated from my arm, seeming to be the only sensation I could feel as numbness had taken over the rest of me. It was as though my legs were unattached from my body. It was seconds or minutes later when I heard another voice, beckoning me away from the tempting white tunnel of light I had been edging towards.

"Bella, stay with me."

The intensity of the burning increased. The voice sounded like Carlisle, and I tried again to focus, but white robbed the color of the forest and of faces and trees and sky.

"He bit her, Carlisle. What can we do to save her?"

Edward's voice, but desperate. But it couldn't be, could it? He didn't sound at all like my calm, confident Edward. I was dreaming...or having a nightmare. None of this was real.

"Edward. She's lost a lot of blood. I think her neck's broken."

My throat seemed to be closing, and I began gasping for air.

Edward sounded tortured, and his voice cracked as he spoke. "You can fix her, please, Carlisle. She has to live."

What began as a flame was now graduating to a fire, which was distracting me from the gentle white light I so desperately wanted to go to. Carlisle's and Edward's voices continued like faraway echoes, but my mind struggled to make sense of their words. No time. Heartbeat weak. Venom spread. Only way.

"No. There has to be another way."

The tunnel of peace was quickly closing, and Satan hovered over me, setting flames to my veins. All I could do was pray for that white light to return as my existence was consumed by the inferno.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was a heavy one! A HUGE thanks to Giggles1991 for accepting the duty as my beta - she is awesome! Thanks so much to my reviewers - you guys rock! I love so much to hear from you all, and I will respond with a teaser for the next one, so please review!


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

Love & Sex & Magic

"I love you."

Somewhere drowning in the depths of the fire, I'd heard Edward say the words over and over again, though I was too in pain to respond or fully appreciate the meaning.

"I love you."

On the inside, each bone was like kindling, curling around every joint and shooting a scorching glow through each vein.

"I love you."

Flames licked at nerves and chewed away at tissues and muscles.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

Focusing on his voice was the only way to hold onto my sanity through the torture of this internal roast.

"Forgive me."

I forgive you, I wanted to say - for what I didn't know. But within the agony, I couldn't think past the words. Please make it stop, I would've said if I'd been able to force something other than cries from my mouth. As organs and arteries and muscles danced together in a wicked bonfire, I began hearing more voices, though they were not speaking to me, sort of a discussion I'd not been invited to. Hands and arms curled around my back and underneath my knees. I was being moved, but my eyes remained shut as though the lids had been sewn tight, forced to focus on the mental images of my cremation as cartilage crumbled to powder and tendons turned to jelly.

Was this hell? I still wondered. At one point, I recalled overhearing Alice say that the transformation took three days. If this was, in fact, the transformation, it was more like three weeks, or three years.

And then I was able to examine and discern more than just the charring, to pick out each voice around me, to hear the footsteps as they echoed within earshot. I gasped as the blaze made its final descent into my heart, unleashing my lower extremities, but devouring my most vital organ whole in a seemingly endless fiery culmination...

Until it was over. All that was left was a scorch that had taken residence in my throat.

I opened my eyes to the beauty of Edward's face...in incredible high- definition detail. Apparently I wasn't in hell, after all, as I observed lines of worry etched into his forehead. No, this couldn't be hell. Because if it were, surely Edward would not be here with me. Because God would not grant me a second chance, and because there was no way the devil was this kind. Edward's eyes were like the first time I'd seen them - blackish brown framed by long lashes, minus the thirst and the ferocity. His lips held their line, as if they weren't sure whether to lift or bow. Damn, he was so fuckable that my vampire loins were a-blazing. Vampire loins. Yes, somehow, I survived the brutal blow from that vengeful blonde nomad - James, I recalled, though that bit was somewhat fuzzy. And, more importantly, my body had completed its transformation.

Although, out of the corner of my eyes, I spied the rest of the Cullens lined up in what appeared as two rows, almost like a tentative army.

That was when I instinctively hopped off my bed, leapt into a crouch position, and a hiss arose, unbidden from my throat (which was a little disturbing, since it was pure reaction) until I noted this room was familiar - I'd slept on this very bed with Edward at my side, and the figures standing at my door shared identical expressions - sympathy. I straightened as I thought to do it, realizing they were not a threat when Edward's voice spoke again.

"Bella," he said, but nothing else came out, tearing my attention away from them, away from the little fire that played at my throat, and awoke a familiar stirring from down below...again.

"Is your penis okay?" I asked him. The last time I'd seen him, that redhead had committed a serious ninja assault on his privates.

He turned then to the group around us I had not yet acknowledged. "I think she's fine."

"I think I'm fine," I agreed, nodding and then threw myself into Edward's arms, which with the force proceeded to knock him off his balance and against the wall. It had to be heaven; being inside his embrace was equal to nothing less. He was alive. He was here with me. I wasn't dead. And as far as I knew, his penis was intact. The force from my enthusiasm caught us both by surprise, and I figured it was because he hadn't been expecting it. Beyond the fog of my human memory, I still recalled never having been able to budge him from his spot.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Esme asked.

His presence, his arms holding me tight as if never to let me go, his proximity was so intoxicating that I couldn't answer as my mouth sought his, and I marveled at the way I didn't have to adapt to any change in temperature. It was a pleasant surprise when Edward's tongue actually found mine. His kisses before had been so guarded, but now his palms cradled my cheeks, and the back of my knee found its home against Edward's ass. The only thing I could think of was fucking his brains out vampire-style.

There began a rush of throat clearing, and when we opened our eyes, only the ladies had left the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Carlisle shot Edward a look I couldn't decipher.

"There's something we need to discuss..."

Edward turned away from Carlisle with a slight shake of his head, interrupting, "It's just that newborns can be very unpredictable, so they're here just as a precaution," he explained.

"A precaution for what?"

"You're very strong, Bella," Carlisle explained. "For the first year while the blood cycles through your body, you'll have exceptional strength."

The thought of it made me giggle. "So strong that the four of you need to be here as a 'precaution'? You're joking, right?"

"We don't want anyone to get hurt, but, no, to answer your question, two of us would be sufficient."

"But you do seem to have incredible control," Jasper observed, his expression somewhat skeptical.

"Ohhh, I'm liking this!"

"Still, you must be very uncomfortable," Jasper said, and my brow rose in question. Having Edward beside me was the complete opposite of anything relating to discomfort. Unfortunately, Jasper had to clarify. "The thirst."

Until he mentioned it, I guessed I'd put that aside, but now just the mention of it brought my palm to my throat as though the action could take away the sandpapery tingle.

"Jasper's right, Edward," Carlisle said, "take Bella to hunt."

The whole idea of hunting a deer, of sinking my teeth into an innocent animal, of giving in to an instinct sounded as foreign and frightening as the nomads ganging up on myself and Edward. But once I'd discovered the exhilaration of leaping high into the air, and running faster than a cheetah, and then preying upon the source that would extinguish the fire threatening to burn a hole in my throat was not only a relief but thrilling. Alongside Edward, watching how smooth and graceful he was as he took the deer within his grasp and drained it was even sexy.

Once I'd had my fill of a couple and he'd had his, I couldn't even wait until we returned when I tackled him on our "supposed" run home. There was still much to discover about this new life and so many things for me to learn. It was hard for me to read the hesitance in his manner and why Edward was so unusually quiet. I still kept pace with him though he was fast, but I was strong. I'd barely caught him by his feet, Victoria-style, tripping him face-down onto the ground under a canopy of trees...which after a half second he returned to standing position and was backing away from me.

"What's your hurry?" I asked, making my way toward him like a dirty cavewoman as he continued to back away from me. I must've looked hideous - wild hair, dirt, and smudges of blood on my face and body. The royal blue dress that Alice must've dressed me in was streaked and ragged - not that I cared.

"I promised everyone we would return soon. We still have some things to discuss, and like Jasper said, you do seem to have exceptional control, but it's better not to push it."

There was only one kind of pushing I wanted to do, so I planted myself in front of him, hitching my right leg up around his hip. "Edward, for the last three days, Satan has been sautéing my innards, so please give me a break. Fuck now. Talk later."

Before giving him the chance to say anything else, my mouth blocked his, and I pressed my boobs against the hardness of his chest. Though I felt some definite rigidity from Edward Jr., Edward Sr. still tried to resist and pull away, but with my fingers threaded around his neck, I bound myself to him, grinding my girl parts into him until the sublime outline of his length returned the favor.

I didn't know my strength and proceeded to literally rip the shirt away from the glorious muscles of his chest. Edward did nothing to discourage this as he peeled away the straps of my dress and left me in only a bra and panties. I wanted him to take me right then and there amidst the brush and green and dirt. Nothing was more erotic at this moment than being filthy dirty with him and rolling around like two sex-starved savages.

I leapt into his arms, once again knocking him off his stance until we were settled against a spruce. My ankles crossed around Edward's ass, and his delicious bulge ground into the thin nylon of my panties. I was drunk by the excess of sensations - the bitter but satisfying traces of blood on his tongue, the tingles that arose from his every touch, the heady sweet, otherworldly scent that was uniquely Edward.

The two of us gasped for breath, though the air felt unnecessary. However, there was one topic that had been nagging at me that I just couldn't delay, and in the midst of the lust, and the meeting of our lips, and the ripping of my undergarments, I somehow couldn't hold the words back. "You...said...you...loved me."

My hand tugged at his waistband, effectively ripping the denim from his legs and hips...and the briefs underneath.

The corners of his lips lifted. "It's true."

"No one has ever said that to me before," I breathed, still in slight shock from his admission. It was silly how giddy I felt, though something told me I would have been more than a little devastated if he'd denied it.

He was rock hard, and his fingers made short work of my panties and proceeded to stroke my swollen nub already waiting for some attention.

"I'll be happy to tell you one hundred times a day, Bella," he said, and then began punctuating the words with kisses down my neck and leading south to my boobs, "but... only... if... you're... sure...you...want... me ...to... say... it."

My fist was already working the wetness from his cock, slathering and pumping it to life as his mouth claimed my right nipple. Just the idea that Edward loved me made me flush from the inside out. Nothing could be hotter than this.

"I want you to say it," I said, but was too shy to look him in the eye. My ankles uncrossed and settled back onto the ground, and I ducked down so that I was kneeling before the sizable presence of his cock.

"I..." he began to say, until I ran my tongue over the rounded tip and then up and down his shaft. "Ohhhh."

His fingers threaded into my hair as my fist returned to the base of his penis and resumed its pumping while I took the tip and slid it between my lips then continued to suck with firm yet gentle pressure. He seemed to be at a loss for words as he moaned his appreciation, and when I looked up, I found that his head was leaning back against the tree and that his eyes were closed. I began a rhythm with my mouth and fist in perfect sync, still waiting for him to look down at me.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella," he said, his eyes opened and finally gazed down at me, the dark chocolate shade a pale amber and smoldering. "I'm not...I can't say it while you're..."

I was just amazed he could say more than two words while I loved up his member with my tongue and firmly cupped his undercarriage with my other hand.

He gasped then as I picked up my pace, and his hands settled on my cheeks. "I want to say it, but not like this." With his hands pressed against my ears, he stopped the bobbing motion of my head and withdrew himself from my mouth.

The shyness overcame me once again, this time gripping me like a noose. The absence of his cock in my mouth was more stifling than my own nakedness. I'd never been modest about my body, but with him bringing me to eye level and gazing into my eyes, holding my hands in his, I'd never been more vulnerable. I hopped into his arms once again, crossing my ankles but now pressing his warm wetness against Cleo.

"Bella," he said, but I covered his lips with two fingers.

"I want you inside me. Now," I said, clinging to him like a horny koala, but his face twisted into a grimace, and I didn't realize at first that my grip was crushing Edward until he exhaled a loud "Owwwww."

Apparently, I needed to remember my strength. With an apology, I released my supposed death grip and his expression settled into a smirk. His hands cupped my butt cheeks, and one of my arms looped around Edward's shoulder while my free hand guided his cock slowly but surely to the promised land.

And that was when he said it, punctuating the delightful, slow, deep thrusts with the words. "I...love...you...Bella...Swan."

The words skyrocketed my desire into overdrive, and by the time he'd said my last name, an expanded, quivery climax rocked my body, leaving me trembling in his arms. I quaked for another minute, wondering if this was what it was like to have an orgasm as a vampire or if this earth-shattering experience had been due to the fact that he loved me.

Turned away from him now with hands against the bark of the spruce, I pondered this as my pelvis met his rhythm from behind. He was deeper in me, but a second orgasm was the furthest thing from my mind as he edged closer and closer to his happy place.

I was truly, madly, and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. And after he'd pressed himself into me with the unmistakable moan of his release, I wanted to tell him more than anything.

I turned to face him, and we settled into a seated position side by side with backs against the tree and laid my head upon his shoulder. My hand found his quickly and the tingly feeling returned as Edward smiled at me.

"I love you, too," I said, feeling like a timid mouse.

"I know."

He was almost smug, and I gaped at him, robbed of the mushy tender reaction I'd been searching for.

"You didn't know!" I said, my eyebrows pulling together. "I wasn't even sure I really knew." It was called denial.

"Why do you think I like lying with you while you sleep?"

I elbowed him in the gut, not meaning to cause him any actual pain, but his hand rubbed at the tender spot while I silently reprimanded myself to be more careful.

"Bella, please remember that you're stronger than me now."

"Hey, now you're the butterfly!" I laughed.

He smiled again. "Not quite that fragile, but close enough."

"Do you think they really miss us?" I asked, now thinking that the Cullens might be actually considering whether I was a danger to anyone.

Edward's attitude had taken a 360 as he laid his head upon my shoulder. "Alice will assure them that everything is fine."

"So now you're allowing Alice to watch?"

"I don't really have a choice anymore. It was my fault, Bella. And I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry..."

"I'm not. I mean, maybe it didn't happen the way I would've preferred, but I'm still really glad it did happen."

"Still, I shouldn't have taken you that day. And I will always regret that because I was so careless, James could have killed you."

"I take it that James is dead?"

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper took care of him, but unfortunately, there wasn't anything Carlisle or I could do to fix you."

I winced at the faded memory of bones cracking with the impact of the tree and then the blinding pain that resulted. That was when I recalled the fiery redhead attacking Edward with a vengeance. "What was up with Victoria anyway?"

"When I was going through my rebellious phase about ten years after Carlisle changed me, I met Victoria. After a while, her attitude and carelessness toward taking human lives began bothering me. Needless to say, things didn't work out between us and I left."

"How long were you with her?"

"Just a little over two years."

"She seemed pretty devastated. Even after seventy years."

"Victoria always tended to be something of a drama queen."

My eyes opened wide. "I thought she was going to destroy you. What happened to her?"

He shrugged and his lips held a smirk. "It wasn't the most gentlemanly thing to do, but I beheaded her. Either Rosalie or Esme or Jasper set fire to the rest of her while Alice helped Carlisle and me find you."

"I would've killed her myself if I could have."

"You no longer need to worry about that. Now, there are bigger considerations...your parents are going to want to know what happened to you."

"Charlie and Renee," I said. "I'll be able to see them again, right?"

"I think it's best that you maintain your anger with your dad for as long as possible, keeping contact only by phone."

That seemed easy enough. There were at least one thousand and one ways to piss off my dad, even though I'd managed to avoid most of them growing up. Hell, he would probably disown me for something as stupid as saying that Edward and I had eloped...or that I was knocked up but wasn't sure who the father was. I wasn't angry with Charlie by any stretch of the imagination, and now, just leaving the way I had seemed so drastic and immature. But for now, I had to do what needed to be done. Though, I had no idea what all this self-control business everyone was talking about, I'm sure they only meant around other vampires. No one, including myself, knew how I would react to humans, and I wasn't in any hurry to find out, especially with my family.

"And as far as your mom, distance is your friend."

During our last phone conversation, Renee had brought up Florida a couple of times- something about an opportunity for Phil to play ball professionally. She'd tried to sound casual about it, but I remember the excitement in her voice. Still, with her it would be a bit harder to put her off.

My brows knitted together, and Edward pulled me in tight. "We have some time to think about it. Esme will concoct a good story to keep you excused from school and your dad off your back for now."

His fingers threaded in mine, and I took notice for the first time how our skin tone was the same shade of albino. Even more amazing was how a slice of sunlight through the trees reflected against my leg, showcasing a diagonal shadow of embedded diamonds. It was nothing less than magical. This really happened. My whole life had changed. This was the new me...and I was having trouble believing it.

I ran my fingers across my leg as though the sparkles were tangible.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," I said.

Edward turned my chin toward him and gazed into my eyes, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling. "Fortunately, you have all of eternity."

My eyes met the warm amber shade of his, and my entire body bristled with desire for the man beside me. Nothing had ever been so right, and I pounced on top of him, already hungry to feed on vampire man flesh.

I smiled greedily, anticipating centuries of orgasms. I used to think that Renee settled for Phil. I mean, how else could one man satisfy all her urges? She was always going on about how much she loved him, and that never made sense to me before...that is, before I met Edward.

If she could only see me now.

Edward's fingers circled my nipples, igniting a heavenly wildfire that spread southbound. I took Jr. into my hand with loving care, my eyes giving Sr. the naughty glint. "Eternity. Nothing sounds better than that."

* * *

A/N: Well, it's over at last, though I'd anticipated another chapter, ending it on this note seemed to be the way to go. And as far as making you wait, let's just say that I would've posted a couple of weeks ago, but my betas - Giggles1991 & Camilla10 (Thanks so much to them for their help!) gave me some very useful input that prevented ending the story on a very sour note(and pissing a lot of people off in the process.) Thanks so much to those who left feedback, to those who've put the story on alert, favorited, and even recc'd it to others. Though it is over, I can't promise that there won't be an outtake in the future (can't promise there will be either), but if I happen to write one, I'll just tack it on to this story. Now, for the last time, please leave a review whether there was something constructive you wanted to point out, or whether anywhere within the contents of this story, this silly little fic made you smile. Please help me reach 200!


End file.
